Mendoza the Matchmaker
by emmarae3579
Summary: NWZ: Mendoza doesn't like to see his friends sad, so he does something about it.
1. Chapter 1 - Mendoza the Matchmaker

Author's note: I know, you're waiting for Flames. Flames is finished, just waiting for some final touches. This story is complete, though, so I wanted to post a chapter or two to see if you like it. I hope you forgive me. Please review or tell me if you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Zorro, nor do I make any money from writing this story. Dialogue and situations used from the episode are property of ZPI, the rest of the story is my property and cannot be printed or used without my permission.

Zzz

Alejandro sighed as he watched his son leave the tavern. Sergeant Mendoza paused before eating another bite of Victoria's lovely mutton stew. "What's wrong, Don Alejandro? Don't you like the stew? I think it is especially fine today!" He smiled at his dinner companion.

"Sergeant, I'm getting old." Alejandro sighed again.

Mendoza scoffed at this. "Oh, Don Alejandro, don't be silly. You are not old!"

"My son is getting old," Alejandro added sadly.

Mendoza turned to look at the door where Diego had just left, then back at Alejandro. "I am sorry Don Alejandro…what are you talking about?"

"I turn 50 next month, Mendoza. Did you know that?" Alejandro asked.

"Sí! I know! And Señorita Escalante is planning a wonderful buffet for your party!" Alejandro chuckled at Mendoza's obvious excitement.

"Yes, I know. But… what a man wants in life is to see his family happy. Diego needs a wife. I want grandchildren!" Alejandro said emphatically. "Ah," Alejandro waved his hands at Mendoza as if he knew it was impossible, "Ignore an old man, Sergeant. I guess I'm just feeling my age today." Alejandro groaned as he got up to follow his single, childless son out of the tavern.

Mendoza took his time finishing the bite he'd just put in his mouth. He looked at the plate of food in front of him, then looked over to watch Victoria walking around talking with her guests. She saw his attention, and walked over to his table. "And how is it today, Sergeant?" Victoria asked pleasantly. He hungrily finished the last few bites.

"Oh, Señorita Escalante, it is wonderful!" He beamed up at the taverness. "You know, Diego thought it was the best he'd ever had. Yes! He told me to tell you that. The best he'd ever eaten…even in Spain!" Mendoza said excitedly. Victoria eyed the animated sergeant warily as she gathered the dishes from the table. "Oh, let me help you with this." He stood and gathered his own dishes and followed her to the kitchen.

As she started to push the overeager sergeant out of her kitchen after dumping the dishes, he looked at an empty wall. "I know! You know what your tavern needs?" he asked, full of enthusiasm.

Victoria put her hands on her hips. The sergeant meant well, but she had work to do! "Oh, what is that, Sergeant? Blackberry pie?"

"Oh, no," Mendoza blushed. "Though blackberry pie would be lovely—" he stopped as Victoria narrowed her eyes at him. "What would make your kitchen so much more wonderful? A painting. I think a painting would fit this wall so nicely. Don't you think?"

Victoria was confused. "A painting?"

"Sí! Sí! A painting. Have you ever seen Diego paint? He paints lovely pictures. He could paint you a meadow or maybe some pretty flowers to go right here." He walked over to the wall in question. "Diego makes wonderful paintings. You are such good friends I'm sure he would paint one for you!"

"Sergeant, I'm very busy…" She tried to urge Mendoza out of her kitchen again.

"Sí, Diego is very busy I know," Mendoza replied sadly.

"That's not what I said!" She was getting annoyed now. "I said I was busy! And Diego is never busy! What on earth are you talking about?"

Sergeant Mendoza took up defense of his friend. "Oh, Diego does lots of things! He teaches the children about science. You know I went to the school last week and he shut all the windows and made water glow purple! You could see it in the dark! He and Dr. Hernandez are always talking about some experiment he's done or some new medicine he's found. Unfortunately for me, he is very good at doing paperwork for all the people. Did you know he could have been a lawyer? He's always giving me papers and they make the alcalde very angry." Mendoza's happy mood seemed to disappear. His shoulders slumped. "I better get back to work."

He left a stunned Victoria staring after him. What was that about? She followed him out the kitchen door and looked across the plaza at The Guardian office. There was Diego, shaking hands with a farmer and his wife. He rolled up a piece of paper and pointed at the alcalde's office, still talking to the couple. The man shook Diego's hand once again and headed across the plaza with Diego's papers. They followed a dejected looking Mendoza into the alcalde's office. She looked back to watch Diego. He turned and she blushed when he caught her staring at him. He waved, she waved back and they both went back inside.

Victoria found herself curious. Sure, Diego was her friend. But she always assumed he just did things a rich caballero did. He was a landowner…one of the biggest in the territory. He had tenants to see, business to do. Whatever rich people did. But what else did he do? She walked toward the sink, but stopped at the empty wall. She never noticed it before. It was rather dull looking. She looked around the kitchen. Very clean, very functional. But no color. Maybe a little color would… what was she thinking? She shook her head at herself. A wall is a wall. It doesn't need anything. She attacked the dishes, which did need washing.


	2. Chapter 2

Zorro rode carefully back into the pueblo, looking around for soldiers. Sergio had started to tire, and he was returning from finally taking the recovering boy on another ride with Zorro. He dropped the boy off at the church, promising to see him again. He looked around, but everyone seemed to be inside on such a hot day. Seeing Victoria come outside gathering some dishes from the porch, he walked with Toronado toward the tavern. Victoria smiled when she noticed him, and eagerly went to meet him. When Zorro reached for her hand, he had to take a step back as Mendoza suddenly appeared out of nowhere right next to Victoria. When Victoria went to give Zorro her hand still, Mendoza took it instead.

Zorro and Victoria both looked at him like he'd suddenly grown a second head. "Señorita," Mendoza asked nervously, "will you come check something for me?" He walked between them, pulling Victoria's hand behind him. She looked at Zorro with a matching look of surprise. She planted her feet and Mendoza stopped, but still tried to pull her after him into the tavern.

"Sergeant," Zorro said asked, "Don't you have something better to do?" Victoria pulled her hand out of Mendoza's and gaped at him for a moment. She danced around Mendoza for a few seconds before Zorro finally pushed Mendoza out of the way and pulled Victoria to his side. They both stood staring at the sergeant, who blushed. "Mendoza—" Zorro growled warningly…

"Zorro!" the exclamation came from across the plaza and Zorro sighed as he realized the alcalde now knew he was here. Once again, no time to spend with the lovely señorita. And the reason time was short this time was standing in front of him. He made a move to turn towards Victoria, planning on kissing her hand before leaving as usual.

Mendoza once again stepped between them, this time putting his hand on Zorro's shoulder, turning him away from Victoria to point to the alcalde. "Zorro, don't you think you should be going? The alcalde…he looks very angry."

Zorro barely glanced at the alcalde, who was trying to call the lancers to the upcoming chase. Zorro glared at Mendoza, still not sure what exactly had just happened. He looked at Victoria over Mendoza's shoulder. "Señorita, until next time." With one last frustrated glare at the wilting Mendoza, he was off.

He didn't miss the pop Victoria gave to the back of Mendoza's head, though, and left smiling.

zzz

Mendoza woke suddenly, gasping at the cold water poured over his head. He wiped the sleep and water from his eyes and cringed, not liking the look Zorro was giving him. "Zorro, I'm sorry but…" Zorro interrupted him, grabbing the poor man out of his bed and dragging him outside.

Once far away from prying ears, Zorro pinned Mendoza against a wall. "What exactly were you doing at the tavern today with Victoria?"

Mendoza squirmed. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said weakly, not looking Zorro in the eye.

Diego laughed humorlessly. "_'Victoria can you come check on something for me?_'" Zorro repeated in a mocking voice. Mendoza tried to slip away, but Zorro just pulled him back to stand against the wall. "Don't play dumb, Sergeant. What's going on?"

"Well, you see…" Zorro stood back, crossing his arms to let the sergeant talk. "Well… I didn't mean to…"

Zorro interrupted. "Oh yes, Sergeant, you did mean to. You were very effective at keeping the señorita and me apart today. What I want to know is why."

Caught, knowing Zorro would not let it go, Mendoza tried to explain. "Well, you see… I was talking to Don Alejandro today. His birthday is next month." Mendoza smiled at the taller man, but Zorro's expression did not soften. "He was feeling very sad and old. He wants you to get married and give him grandsons." Mendoza rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I thought if Zorro stopped kissing Señorita Escalante's hand all the time, everyone would think you do not love her anymore. Then maybe you can marry her. Don Alejandro …he would be a wonderful grandfather. I was just trying to help!" Mendoza smiled at Diego, completely unaware of his friend's shock.

"Zorro? Are you alright?" he asked when the silence went on for too long. "I'm sorry, Amigo, but you know Zorro cannot be a father. But Diego could show her some science… you are very smart. What you did last week with the purple water was very pretty. I'm sure the señorita will like it. And you know about the stars. Let Diego be romantic for a change. She will fall in love with you, but not if Zorro is always—"

"Sergeant, I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about," Zorro said quietly, his entire body tense.

"I thought it was obvious. Zorro ignores the señorita. Everyone forgets Zorro loves her. Diego and the señorita fall in love. You get married. Don Alejandro only has one son, you must give him grandchildren." Zorro thought he just might faint, and could not for his life think of anything to say.

Mendoza's smile faded. He looked at the ground, all around the alley, everywhere but at Zorro. "Lo siento. I was just… I just wanted to help. You and Señorita Escalante are my friends."

Zorro felt a twinge of guilt as he watched Mendoza's face fall. "Sergeant—" Then he took a surprised step back as Mendoza turned and advanced on him.

"But Don Alejandro is my friend, too!" Mendoza exclaimed with new courage. "And you are his only son." He poked the stunned Zorro in the chest. "You should not keep secrets from each other. You are family. I never had family. If I had a father like Don Alejandro I would want to make him happy," he scolded Zorro. "And Señorita Escalante is sad, too. She loves you. If a woman like that loved me, I would want to marry her!" He looked at the ground again. "But I'm sorry. I shouldn't have interfered."

He was several steps away before Zorro got hold of himself and went after him. "Mendoza, what makes you think—"

Mendoza waved him off. "Never mind. I will leave you alone. I just wanted to help."

"Sergeant, come back. I'm not mad anymore." Mendoza slowly came back, still looking miserable. "But you seem to be under the impression I am someone I'm not. Why do you think I'm Diego De La Vega?" Zorro tried to keep his voice steady, but he thought it cracked a little bit.

Mendoza straightened his robe and stood straighter. "I am a sergeant in the royal army. I notice things. But you saved my life many times. You are my friend. I promise I would never tell anyone. I wanted…I thought I could help you. Alejandro is sad. Victoria is sad. You are sad. But you don't have to be."

Zorro sat down on a nearby crate because his legs would not support him anymore. He looked up at the earnest sergeant for several moments trying to think of a reply. Mendoza came to sit next to him. "Don't you want to marry her? I thought you did."

"Mendoza, you just told me the alcalde's second in command knows who I am. Forgive me if I'm a little shocked," Zorro managed to say.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to tell you." Mendoza said quietly. "But Don Alejandro is right. You and the señorita should get married. I was just trying to help. I'm not going to tell anyone." They sat side by side in the moonlight for a long time considering all Mendoza had just revealed.

"You have been doing this for two years," Mendoza started quietly. "Zorro is important, but Diego deserves to live his life, too. Zorro cannot give Victoria a life, and she deserves to know the truth. Think on that, my friend. Remember I am always here for you." Zorro sat outside for a long time before heading back to the cave.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This is for mararu, CrazyJan57, and teriaizer. I didn't want to get out of bed and go to work this morning (cause I stayed up too late finishing this story!). They took the time to review and I got out of bed with a smile on my face because I had reviews. Wasn't going to post another chapter for a week, but they asked so nicely…

Setting: I guess I forgot to mention when this was set. It's going to eventually merge with My Word is My Bond Episode 4.9. You should probably watch that episode, because I'm not going to write it all. I will try to put in summaries where it's important, but I think you can still enjoy this story without reading it.

Thanks for reading! I hope all the traffic I got that didn't review still enjoyed it…

Zzz

"Ah, Señorita. I was hoping you might have some of that raspberry pie left that you made yesterday?" Mendoza looked up hopefully at Victoria as she came to his table. He frowned at Victoria's narrowed eyes and crossed arms. "What?"

"Mendoza, you can just march right back out of this tavern. I don't have anything for you today." Victoria said, annoyed with the man for yesterday.

Mendoza looked sadly a nearby table, where someone else was eating a big slice of pie. "But…"

Victoria looked around, then sat quickly next to the sad sergeant. "I want to know what you were doing yesterday," she whispered angrily.

Mendoza looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry. Zorro dragged me out of bed at midnight! So he already yelled at me. I won't bother you again."

Victoria looked at the sergeant as he stared at the table, and realized he wasn't sad because she'd refused him pie. "But I thought Zorro was your friend? Why wouldn't you give us some time alone?"

"You are both my friends. But Señorita Escalante… you should have a family. A husband. I watched you yesterday and you looked so sad and you are alone." She just stared at Mendoza, who never talked like this. Mendoza took a chance, and hoped Diego would forgive him. "Did you even notice Diego eating lunch here yesterday? I think Diego is lonely, too. I think he likes you very much. He is a good man. But if you're always talking about Zorro, a decent man like Diego doesn't have a chance." He took her hands in his. "You never even look at any other man. But you don't know anything about Zorro. How do you know he will be a good husband? Or when he will be able to marry you, if he wants to marry you?"

"Of course we're going to be married!" Victoria scolded. She looked at Mendoza's grim face as he just looked back at her silently. Victoria pulled her hands out of Mendoza's grasp, suddenly uncomfortable. "I'll go get you a piece of pie." She said quietly. Where did that come from? She went into the kitchen, disturbed to feel tears threatening. Was she being foolish? Her hand trembled as she cut a large slice of pie for the sergeant. She dropped the plate at his table without stopping, and continued up to her room for some quiet. She sat on her bed and pulled a small box from underneath.

Opening the lid, she pulled out several dried roses. Zorro had a habit of leaving her roses every once in awhile. She was surprised when Diego invaded her thoughts of Zorro. Diego had taught her how to dry the flowers. He'd seen her fingering the wilting petals one day, and suggested drying it if it made her so sad to see them die. The next morning, when she'd found several roses in a beautiful vase on her windowsill, she had shown Diego when he'd come in for lunch. He'd hung them up for her, and then brought some spray a few weeks later when he said they should be done. She thought of things she'd heard about Diego…that he wasn't romantic in the least. But that was a very sweet thing he'd done.

She flashed back to when his ex-fiancé was here. The woman loved him deeply, Victoria could tell, even after many years. It would take a great man to inspire such devotion in a woman. But Diego had said he was in love with someone else. In love with someone who loved another. He rarely seemed passionate about anything, though, and mostly expressed disinterest in anything except for The Guardian. When Diego had first returned from Madrid, she thought she'd seen a spark of interest. He said nothing, though, and soon she'd forgotten everyone but Zorro. Was Mendoza right?

What was she doing? Sitting here with a box of Zorro treasures and she'd been distracted by Diego of all things. She pulled out a few notes of love, reading them again and hearing Zorro's voice in her head, imagining Zorro was reading the words to her. But that was it…a few roses and a few notes. She held up the last item in the box. So small, so precious to her. The ring glinted off the sunlight as she held it up. But who had given her the ring?

This was all she had to show for two years of devotion to a man in a mask. She knew she loved him, but was it just a childish dream? Frustrated, she slammed the box closed and stalked to the window, grabbing her shawl and wrapping it tightly around herself. Mendoza said Zorro had came to yell at him last night. What had he said? What had Mendoza said? She worried for a second if Mendoza warned Zorro to stay away from her, but that would never happen.

She watched an elderly couple walk up to the water fountain, holding hands. They helped each other fill containers with water and load them back into the cart. They held hands as they walked away, too, each holding a handle of the cart. Sharing the burden. Being there for one another. She wanted that. She wiped at her cheeks, but more tears kept coming. She didn't know where Zorro was right now. He said he loved her, but was she just being naïve? What if he was already married?

She shook her head. No, Zorro was not married. He seemed genuine enough in his feelings. But was that enough? Didn't she deserve more? She glanced back into the plaza again at the few people milling about. Her eyes caught on Diego as he and Felipe came out of The Guardian office. They communicated in some mysterious way, and Felipe mounted a horse and left the pueblo. Diego looked concerned about something as he watched Felipe ride away.

She flashed back on something else Mendoza had said. _I think he likes you very much._ Mendoza was at least partially right. Her thoughts had been so centered on Zorro she had completely missed that huge part of what Mendoza was telling her. She watched as Diego started across the plaza towards her tavern.

He must have spotted movement as she wiped more tears from her eyes, and he stopped to look up at her. His worried face relaxed and he smiled, waving as he got closer. Mid-wave he must have realized there were tears on her cheeks, and worry crept over his face again. "Victoria?" he questioned, just loud enough to be heard from her second-story window. She smiled brightly as she greeted him, ignoring the question in his eyes. Diego took a few steps closer, and in the shadow of the building he could definitely see she had been crying. He gestured to the door of the tavern. "Are you coming down?"

Victoria shook her head. "I'm not feeling very well, Diego. I think I'll just lay down for awhile." Diego obviously didn't believe her, and stood staring up at her for a moment. Then she couldn't bear the concern in his face and she shut the shutters on him.

She briefly wondered if Diego had said something to Mendoza, but knew he would never. Diego played everything close to his chest. She thought he really cared a great deal about the pueblo and what the alcalde did, but he never let it show for some reason. He was shy to a fault when it came to anything aside from his newspaper. If a man like Diego had feelings for her, why would he hide them? Alejandro was outspoken enough about wanting his son to marry. She knew many men in the pueblo had tried to get him interested in their daughters. He was rich, educated and kind…a magnificent catch even if he was socially inept.

She looked at the beautiful vase sitting on her windowsill, full now of new fresh flowers. She loved the brilliant colors and unique design of it, and wondered where Zorro had gotten it. Where did Zorro live? Her heart ached as she acknowledged that most of his life was lived without her in it. Would things ever change? Would they even get along? She set the vase down and splashed some water on her face. It was lunch time…she didn't have time to be moping. She paused at the door as she realized Diego was probably downstairs. The man had never made her nervous before, but … Nonsense. She pulled open the door and flew down the stairs, as if she could leave her tumultuous thoughts locked in her bedroom.

zzz

Diego spotted Mendoza as soon as he entered the tavern, and he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He walked up behind the sergeant, who jumped a foot off the bench when Diego said his name and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. Mendoza's fork slipped out of his hand onto the floor, and Diego knew Mendoza had said something. Mendoza took his time picking it up as Diego settled himself next to the nervous sergeant. Diego watched as he carefully put his fork down on his plate and slowly took a sip of lemonade, not looking at his new dining companion.

"Why is Victoria up in her room crying, amigo?" Diego asked quietly. He looked around, but none of the tables around them were occupied so they had relative privacy.

"Crying?" Mendoza asked. He looked up at Diego, then they both turned to watch Victoria rush down the stairs. She paused at the foot of the stairs, just a few feet from their table. She nodded a greeting to them, but didn't stop to say hi. "She was crying?" Mendoza asked again in a low voice. "I did not mean to make her cry…"

"So you did say something to her," Diego replied knowingly. Facing Mendoza as he was, he had a full view of the tavern with his back to the wall. He watched Victoria putter around behind the bar for a few moments, but she seemed to feel his gaze on her and looked up. When he didn't look away, she dropped her eyes and disappeared into the kitchen. Mendoza's shoulders slumped and he sat staring at his unfinished pie. When he looked up again, Diego was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I really meant to wait, since I finished Flames today, but I do like this story. I worry it doesn't translate to paper very well, but here's another chapter anyway. I've been reading a lot about the turn of the century in California…it's quite interesting. I give Diego a few things to talk about, and I hope it's not boring. Also forgive any factual errors, because I just filled in holes where I couldn't find real answers.

ZZZ

Later that evening, Victoria watched as Don Esteban finalized the sale of his prized bull from her window. She looked off to the horizon toward the De La Vega hacienda, smiling. She hadn't seen it, but the entire pueblo was talking about it. Diego—mild, weak, clumsy, cowardly, timid Diego—had been in the plaza when the prized bull had gotten loose before the auction. Two men were in the mission now, badly broken and bruised from being attacked by the bull. Diego was on his way home after Dr. Hernandez had set a broken leg. Even after the raging beast had broken it, Diego had faced off against the bull and driven it back into the pen with just a broomstick. She knew Diego had made Alejandro promise to buy the bull before he would leave. She suspected Diego wanted it on their ranch so another incident like this couldn't take place. She wished she had been there to see it.

She watched the sun setting, a pensive look on her face. She closed her window and went back into the kitchen. She tried to shut off her brain, because she was thinking crazy thoughts. All she was going to do was bring Alejandro and Diego some dinner. It didn't mean anything. Ten minutes later, she concentrated on driving her cart, still trying not to think. Trying not to wonder if Mendoza was right. Trying not to think about how to find out.

She knocked on the door to the De La Vega hacienda and waited, watching the sun disappear and listening to Alejandro bragging about his son inside the house. When the door was opened, she carried her basket toward the sound of the voices. Alejandro appeared to be telling the story, quite dramatically, to a captivated Felipe.

"Father, that wasn't how it happened and you know it. Stop filling the boy's head with fairy tales," she heard Diego say, embarrassed.

"Felipe, don't look at Diego. I'm telling you how it was." As Victoria came around the corner, Alejandro clapped his hands together in excitement. "Victoria!" Diego tensed at the sound of her name, barely turning his head towards her, as she was standing behind where he was reclining on the couch. If Diego liked her, surely he would have turned around, right? She shook her wayward thoughts away. "Did you see what my son did today?" the proud Alejandro continued. "He saved Esteban's life! Who knows how many people would have been hurt if—"

Diego spoke again, and this time there was a layer of steel to his voice she'd never heard before. "Father, why don't you just drop it?" Diego felt a little sorry as he watched his father's face fall. "Anyone would have done it. I was just there." He looked painfully at his elevated leg, tightly bound in a splint. "My leg hurts, why do we have to keep talking about the foolish way I got hurt? Just change the subject please." He said tiredly. Diego was grouchy because yes, his leg hurt. But he also had no idea what Mendoza had said today to Victoria. Why she'd been crying. Why was she here? He still hadn't come to any conclusions about what Mendoza said last night. Victoria sneaking up behind him had brought all that confusion back.

Alejandro quieted down as Victoria came further into the library. "I'm sorry Diego…you didn't say you were in pain. I'm proud of you, son, I just wanted to brag about you a little." Great, now he felt guilty that his father was feeling guilty. "You finally—"

"Finally?" Diego snapped. He continued in an all-too-happy voice: "Well, glad I finally lived up to your expectations. Can we move on now?" Everyone stared, stunned at Diego's outburst as he glared at his father.

Alejandro looked at his son sadly. He knew he was hard on the man, but he never understood Diego. This was something they could bond over…or so he'd thought. He looked up at Victoria and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Victoria, I think I'll just go check on our new bull." With a final glance at Diego, who stared at his leg, fiddling with the ties on the splint, he left the library.

Victoria set her basket quietly on the coffee table by Diego's couch, then jumped back as a pillow shot through the air and hit Diego square in the head. Diego looked up in surprise, quickly dismissing her as the offender and looked astounded at Felipe. Felipe stood up from his chair, glaring at Diego before stalking off after Alejandro. Diego tossed the pillow back to the now empty chair. "I'm sorry about that."

Victoria didn't know quite what to do. She picked up the pillow as it fell off the chair and she sat down, holding it in her lap. She'd never seen Diego so disheveled. It had only been an hour or so, so he obviously hadn't had time to clean up. His hair was always so perfect, and she laughed silently as she imagined his reaction if she were to show him a mirror right now. She lost her smile as she spotted some blood on his cheek and a bruise forming on his temple.

She walked away without saying anything to go to the kitchen to get a bowl of water and a cloth. When she came back in, Diego was leaning awkwardly over the back of the couch to keep sight of her and she smiled. He relaxed back into the couch when she saw him, as if embarrassed at being caught watching for her. When he saw what she was carrying, he began to comb his fingers through his hair to restore some sort of order, suddenly self-conscious.

She chuckled as she watched him. She gave him the bowl of water, and then surprised both of them when she dipped the cloth herself and began to wipe the dirt and blood off his face. After a minute though, she watched her hand tremble under his steady stare and she put the cloth back on the edge of the bowl, taking her seat several feet away from him again. He winced at a few cuts he found, but appreciated the cold water and the chance to get clean as he washed his face. He set the bowl aside, for the first time wincing at his dirty white shirt. The sleeve was torn where the bull had tried to get a piece of him. "I'm sorry, I guess we weren't expecting company."

Victoria blushed and pointed at the basket on the table. "I just wanted to stop by and bring you some food. I heard about the excitement today." She smiled as he blushed and ran his fingers nervously through his hair, mussing it up again.

"Oh, yes! Our new bull. He will be a fine addition to our cattle." Diego said emphatically, as if purchasing a new bull was the excitement rather than almost getting killed.

"Right. The excitement of a bull purchase." Victoria agreed. "Sure." Diego looked sideways at her, then seized on the basket as a distraction.

"So what's for dinner?" Diego eyed the basket hungrily. "It smells wonderful."

"Nothing special. I didn't want to take too much time and find you already ate. A few tamales, some leftover stew. A little chicken and rice." She watched Diego awkwardly scoot down the couch and reach for the basket, at first leaving his leg elevated. Hunger won out, however, and he sat up properly, grimacing a little as he set his leg carefully on the ground.

Victoria jumped up. "Diego, stop. Tell me what you want." She took the bowl he'd grabbed from within the basket and set it back on the coffee table, pushing him back on the couch and helping him resettle his leg. He smiled when she was distracted, enjoying her fussing over him. Maybe this broken leg thing wouldn't be so bad. She handed him the bowl of chicken and rice and sat down again.

"You're not eating?" Diego asked.

"Oh, no. I was just going to drop it off. I didn't want to intrude on your dinner."

Diego gestured to the empty room. "Not intruding…" He smiled at her again, and Victoria found she couldn't hold his gaze. Damn Mendoza. She'd never been nervous around Diego before. She smelled something other than the food, and looked around for a distraction. It smelled like flowers, but she didn't see any in this house full of men. She saw a purple candle burning a few feet away from her, and wondered if the smell came from that.

Diego saw her notice. "Can you smell the candle?" Victoria wasn't sure it was the candle she was smelling, and didn't answer right away. "We don't usually make our own candles, we just sell the tallow. But you know how they stink." He chuckled at her eager nod. "The Americans are starting to burn this stuff they call Spermaceti. It doesn't smell as bad, and is harder than our candles." Victoria got up to look at the candle.

"That's still a tallow candle. I'm trying to make it smell better and hold up in the summer heat so I tried to make it smell like flowers. Do you like it?" He smiled when she nodded. "I'll get Felipe to give you some before you leave." Victoria glanced over at him in surprise, but Diego had focused on the bowl again, uncovering it and poking at chicken bits with his fork. "The French say they have a new wax, too. I just want to stay ahead of the competition." He looked a little despondent, and she was finding herself surprised. People spoke of his experiments and science as if they were abstract and had no real-life applications.

Diego pointed behind him at a wall lamp. "That's something new. That's Colza oil, which is heavier but burns longer. It doesn't work well in our lamps because the heavy oil won't crawl up the wick. I'm trying to work out a new lamp design if you want to take some to use in the tavern. You could let me know what you think. Help me with my experiments." Diego smiled eagerly at her and for the first time she could see the adventure in learning science. "I just planted a small crop this year to play with, but maybe next season I'll plant more if the French and Americans are going to make our tallow worthless. Put a lot of people out of work."

His brow furrowed a little as he pondered that problem, and Victoria remembered what Mendoza had said. Maybe Diego did do a lot for the pueblo. Not everyone could ride and fight like Zorro, but other talents could be just as helpful. Mendoza was right…she'd never even thought about it before. Diego stuffed a bite of food in his mouth. He closed his eyes to savor it, and thanked her profusely for bringing him dinner. She blushed at his praise, and stood quickly when she heard Alejandro come back in the house. "Are you sure you can't stay?" Diego asked. "I didn't mean to ramble on, we can talk about something else." He looked so young and eager right then, and she felt her heart beat speed up as she held his gaze now.

"No, I thought it was interesting. I never realized…" Victoria stammered. "Did you really make water glow purple?" It was almost comical the confused look which crossed Diego's face, and it made her afraid she sounded like an idiot. "I never meant to stay. I … I still have work to do back at the tavern." She did a double take as she watched the disappointment on Diego's face for a split second before he masked it again. Had she really been that blind? Did Diego want her to stay? Why was he embarrassed over the bull and hiding his disappointment now? She watched him as Diego's attention was diverted to his father as he came back inside. Dirty shirt, dirty pants, no jacket, messed up hair…and here she was all of a sudden attracted to him. He was relaxed in a way she'd never seen him before. She felt her face flush when she realized he'd caught her staring at him.

She turned to make her excuses to Alejandro, and Diego tried to hide his smile. She'd come to see him. She'd blushed a second ago. Maybe Mendoza was right. He looked at his broken leg and grinned as he took a big bite of delicious chicken and rice. Zorro wouldn't be riding any time soon. _Wow her with science_, Mendoza had suggested. Maybe he could do that. Maybe he'd see if he could get her to fuss over Diego some more.

"Diego?" Alejandro called his son's name again. Felipe grinned from behind Alejandro as he watched Diego's dreamy expression. Diego relaxed back into the couch with the excellent dinner the woman he loved had made for him. Alejandro looked back at the door Victoria had just left through, then back at his beaming son. "What was that about?"

Diego stuffed another bite in his mouth, happier than he'd been in ages. "She brought me dinner," he said with his mouth full.

Alejandro looked back at the closed door again, then at Felipe, who failed to hide his smile. "Victoria brought _you_ dinner?"

"Yup." Diego licked the spoon happily. "There might be some food in there for you, but…" he shrugged, "she came to see me," he added confidently.

Zzz

Author's Note: Please please please take a moment to tell me what you think! Thank you everyone who's reviewed so far! (though, of course, feel free to review again :))


	5. Chapter 5

Victoria checked on the cinnamon rolls early the next morning, inhaling the fragrant spice. A few more minutes in the oven, she thought. She picked up her knife again and sliced more fruit. When she ran out of fruit to slice, she went into the pantry to think of something else. Then she walked right back out again, frustrated with herself.

She yanked the cinnamon buns out of the oven and dropped the pan carelessly on the counter in her kitchen. Then she dumped the small bowl of nicer fruit she'd separated back into the larger bowl. She threw a small basket she'd laid on the counter back into the pantry, not bothering to stack it neatly in the corner with the others. She paced into the corner, crossed her arms against her stomach and leaned back against the counter. She looked up at the window, Zorro's usual method of exit and was swamped with guilt.

She thought back to years ago. Strange enough in Diego's garden. Zorro had come to see her after she'd been shot. He suggested she marry Diego, she'd jumped up and kissed him. The man suggested she marry someone else, and she kisses him. Maybe it was all in her head? Would Zorro have kissed her if she hadn't jumped him? She blushed. Then the other night with Mendoza… what had they talked about?

She covered the hot rolls and fruit with towels, then headed across the plaza toward the alcalde's office. Once she got there, she wondered if the entire universe was pointing her toward Diego. Mendoza was—surprise surprise—out at the De la Vega hacienda. She stalked back into her kitchen, picked up the basket from the pantry floor and filled it overflowing with cinnamon rolls, paused to mutter under her breath, then took out all but six. How many did she think the man could eat? She blushed and added one more, remembering there were other men in the De la Vega hacienda. Then she poured some fruit back into the smaller bowl, deliberately just scraping off the top and not paying attention to which fruit went for Diego. _To the De La Vegas,_ she amended.

She arrived at Diego's house before she was ready. She stood at the front door, wondering what she was going to say. She wanted to talk to Mendoza, but she had to admit she wanted to see Diego, too. Before she got up the nerve to knock, she heard voices around the side of the house. She'd loved this garden as a child, she remembered as she passed under the archway. The scent of orchids and roses was heavy in the air, and Mendoza and Diego stopped their conversation as they noticed her. Mendoza looked uncomfortable, standing up straight from the tree he'd been leaning against, as if guilty about something. Diego appeared calm and carefree, sitting on a bench with his leg propped up on a stool. She smiled at both of them as they greeted her.

"I didn't mean to intrude. I just brought some breakfast for you and your father," Victoria said, each word quieter than the last, as she approached to hand Diego the basket of rolls and fruit.

"You are not intruding. I was just leaving. Diego has donated several fine horses to the garrison," Mendoza said, grinning happily at Victoria.

"Yes, the alcalde told me you were here." Victoria said, her eyes bouncing from place to place, unable to settle just like her fidgeting hands.

"The alcalde? Were you looking for me? Did you need some help?" Mendoza took a step forward, always willing to help the señorita.

Victoria's eyes skated over Diego quickly, turning slightly pink before she faced the sergeant. "Oh, no…I was just…" she stumbled. "How is your leg, Diego?" She changed the subject, and wondered how foolish she sounded when Diego and Mendoza shared a look. Mendoza smiled at Diego, but Diego just looked worried for some mysterious reason.

"Oh, it's fine. I just came outside to get some air," Diego replied.

"I thought Dr. Hernandez said it was broken? Should you even be walking?"

Diego shrugged. He held up his fingers slightly apart. "I'm sure it's just a little break, I'll be fine," he assured her.

"Señorita Escalante," Mendoza started excitedly, "Diego showed me these seeds that make his leg not hurt as bad. And do you know what they are? Mustard seeds! Diego put food—" he pointed enthusiastically at Diego's leg, "—on his leg! And it helps take away pain!"

Victoria turned wide eyes to Diego, glancing at his leg back up to his face. "It's just mustard oil, Mendoza," Diego said. "Lots of food has medicinal properties. You should learn about it sometime." Mendoza glanced at Victoria, who was still staring at Diego, who was staring at Mendoza.

Mendoza straightened up quickly after a moment of silence and grabbed his hat. "I forgot, I'm sorry. I must get back to the pueblo right away. Gracias, Diego. You can tell Victoria about the mustard seeds." He smiled brilliantly at Diego, who didn't know how to respond.

Before he got too far, Diego called after him. "Mendoza, there's a box inside the front door. Will you put it in Victoria's cart for me, amigo?" Mendoza nodded eagerly and changed directions. Diego smiled at Victoria. "Just a few candles and some oil with a different lamp. Tell me if you have any problems with them. If you think they're brighter, too smoky, dirty, hard to use…anything."

Victoria watched Diego for a few more seconds before she realized Mendoza was leaving. She turned and walked to the edge of the garden and called Mendoza back. "Please wait, you can ride with me back to the pueblo. I'm coming in just a second!"

Mendoza held up his hands. "Oh, no. You take your time. I will wait for you." Mendoza reached the edge of the garden where she stood.

"But I thought you had to get back in a hurry?" She asked, then narrowed her eyes at him.

He fidgeted under her glare, looking all around for an answer. Finally he shrugged. "Go talk to Don Diego, Señorita," he encouraged quietly. "Don't leave him all alone." He knew better than to leave when she pointed at the ground at his feet. She didn't have to tell him not to move.

She turned back into the garden. Her eyes caught on the beautiful wall of roses, and thoughts of Zorro reminded her why she needed to talk to Mendoza instead of staying with Diego. She couldn't talk to Zorro, so now Mendoza—as strange as that seemed—was her only option. Diego's roses really were beautiful, she thought as she stroked a red petal. She found Diego popping a piece of guava into his mouth, and pondering the bowl of fruit. "I'm sorry, Diego, but I must get back." He looked up at her, and this time he wasn't as quick to mask his disappointment.

"That's fine. You're right, I should just rest. I'll be fine." He held up the bowl of fruit. "Now that I don't have to get up to find something to eat. Thank you." Diego watched her walk away, as he'd done a hundred times. "Victoria!" he stopped her. "My father and I are having some people to dinner Friday night. I know you usually work evenings…but maybe you'd like to come?" Diego asked hopefully.

For the first time, Victoria could see everything plainly on his face. He really did want her to come. She started to believe maybe Mendoza was right. "That sounds lovely. I'm sure Mayra won't mind covering for me. I will be there." Now, she left him with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

She helped Mendoza secure the new garrison mounts to the back of her cart. They drove in silence for about half-way, then she pulled the horses to a stop and turned to face Mendoza.

"Do you want me to drive?" Mendoza asked, reaching for the reins. He watched nervously as she tied the reins off on her side of the cart and just sat there looking at him.

"You said Zorro came to talk to you the other night." Mendoza turned away from her and stared off towards the pueblo, hoping something could save him from this conversation. When he didn't look like he was going to say anything, she pressed for more information. "Mendoza, I need to know what you talked about."

"Señorita, I promised not to interfere anymore. My bed is still wet from the bucket of water he poured on me!" She smiled at that image, but it didn't last. He looked at her worried face, knowing she was unhappy. "Do you remember when you were going to marry Juan?" Victoria nodded. "Before we got to the pueblo, I told him to hurry because I didn't want to miss your wedding. You know what he said?" Victoria shook her head. She'd assumed he'd raced to the church as soon as he'd heard she was going to marry another. Was that not true? She suddenly didn't want to know, but Mendoza went on. "He said Juan is a good man." He paused and let that sink in. "He knows he cannot marry you. He just wants you to be happy."

"But—" Victoria couldn't find the words, and Mendoza took her hands and waited. Seeing the sergeant sitting there so patiently and showing her such concern when he was usually always fidgeting and talking about food broke something inside her. She needed someone to talk to. "He said he wanted to. He…he gave me a ring. Told me it was his mother's. Asked me to marry him."

Mendoza's eyes widened. "Zorro did?" Victoria nodded, wiping at a tear that fell. "He shouldn't have done that." Mendoza said, threat in his voice.

"Why not? He loves me. Don't you think he loves me?" Victoria asked in surprise, glad to finally have a confidant, but confused at his reaction.

"What does it matter, Victoria? Do you know who he is? Where he lives? Even what he looks like?" She recoiled a bit from the anger in his voice. "If he loved you, he wouldn't do this to you. I thought he respected you. Loved you. I did not know he'd treat you like that." He looked behind him, wondering what would happen if he rode back to Diego's hacienda and told the man what he thought of this little development. Maybe Diego didn't deserve Victoria after all.

"Zorro doesn't treat me poorly, what are you talking about?" Victoria asked, coming to her love's defense.

"He says he loves you, but he does not tell you who he is. Whose ring he gave you. It is one thing to care for someone, but he made a promise to you and still you are alone. He does not give you anything but an empty promise," Mendoza said, unable to hide the disappointment in his friend's actions.

"But his identity is a secret. If anyone knew who he was, the alcalde might find out. He would be hanged for being an outlaw," Victoria explained, as if it should be obvious to Mendoza. "Anyone who knew would be hanged next to him!"

"Then that is what he chooses to do. Live as an outlaw. He should not be proposing marriage to you and leaving you alone if he doesn't trust you with even his name," Mendoza countered.

"Zorro is important to the pueblo. I don't think he chooses to be an outlaw, but someone has to stand up to the alcalde. And he…he loves me." As she said it, she wondered who she was trying to convince. It sounded like he had not intended to stop her wedding, but he'd known about it. Why would he let her marry someone else? She interrupted her own spiraling thoughts. "Mendoza, Zorro loves me. He wants to marry me so he asked."

Mendoza turned more fully to face her. "Victoria, Zorro is a man. If Zorro loves you, the man does, too. The man is who you should be marrying. Zorro isn't a man. He's a legend. He's a picture on the alcalde's wall. He rides in to town and just as fast he's gone again. If he wanted to marry you, the man should have asked you. I'm ashamed for him. If I had known this the other night I would have punched him in the nose."

"Mendoza you cannot tell anyone!" she grabbed his shoulder and pleaded with him. "It must remain a secret." He heeded her protests and relaxed back into the seat, sitting in silence for a few moments.

"Maybe the man behind the mask is afraid of what I would do if I knew. He said he was afraid I would reject him." Victoria said quietly, looking out over the open countryside.

"Don't you think that should be your choice?" Mendoza asked quietly.

"Yes, I do." She thought for a moment. "Maybe he knows something we don't. Maybe it's my fault. Maybe he knows I would be in more danger if I knew who he was. If I knew another name to call out…" Victoria's eyes widened. "If I knew who he was, and he was in danger and I called out his name, everyone would find out! He'd be arrested." She thought about that terrifying scenario for a moment. Feeling even more depressed, she acknowledged another truth. "If we got married, I would want to help him. Maybe he doesn't want my help."

"Victoria, he just wants you safe. But being safe and being happy are different things." Mendoza said quietly as he wiped a few tears from her cheeks. He patted her hands, which were clenched tightly together in her lap, and reached across her for the reins. They quietly started moving again, Victoria lost in her thoughts. "I did not mean to make you cry. Or yesterday. Diego was very angry with me. I'm sorry I made you cry. I promised not to interfere and now I made you cry again."

"Diego? Why was he angry with you?"

Mendoza closed his eyes, seeing no way to explain that. "He asked me why you were crying, and I said I think I made you mad," he said, praying she didn't pry into it further.

"Mendoza, you didn't make me mad. I'm just confused." She reassured the sergeant distractedly.

"You know you can talk to me, Señorita. You're my friend."

"Is that what happened? Diego talked to you? Told you he was interested in me?" Victoria asked curiously, watching the sergeant focus on the road and the horses.

"No, he did not say. But I see things." He thought about the things Victoria said, about the danger they both would be in if they got married. But they were in danger now, every day. And alone. He could forgive Diego for wanting her to have his mother's ring and a promise. And Diego could forgive him for interfering again. He smiled at Victoria. "It's in his eyes when he watches you. He always eats in the tavern. He's always there, but he owns one of the biggest ranches in the territory and has a huge kitchen and garden. They have three cooks! Why else would he come to the tavern?"

By the time they reached the pueblo, Victoria's thoughts were just as muddled, and she felt just as confused. She looked up at her tavern, and around at the pueblo. Few people walked around, she guessed most people were spending time at home with their families. Mendoza was right about one thing. She was alone.

zzz

She wasn't sure what to wear Friday night, and she'd been standing in front of her wardrobe for ages waiting for something to jump out at her. What was she hoping for? Did she want Diego to want her? He was handsome, and had a good heart and would treat her kindly. She thought back to the day his ex-fiancé had admitted she still loved him. The look in Diego's eyes that day had shown fire and passion…and sadness. She remembered feeling a strange pang of jealousy for his secret love. Was she the woman he loved that was in love with another man? She shivered and pulled her shawl tighter in the cold air. Any woman on the receiving end of such a look would be treated much more than kindly.

She closed her eyes and blindly picked a dress, closing the wardrobe on any further choices. She was already running late. She wasn't going to dress up for a man when she wasn't even sure she was willing to let Zorro go. She needed to talk to Zorro, but she had no way of getting in touch with him. Yet another reminder that they didn't have much of a relationship. She splashed some cold water on her face to keep tears at bay. She would talk to Zorro if he ever decided to come see her again. For now, she would talk to Diego. Zorro said he wanted to marry her, but still hid from her. The matchmaker wanted her to marry Juan. Mendoza wanted her to marry Diego. And apparently even Diego was making decisions for her, assuming she would never return the affections he hid from her. She was done letting other people make decisions for her…she could decide for herself!

Once she figured it out…


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: So I totally have an exam due in two hours, but I'm updating my story. Why is that? I love you guys. And how cool is it that I have people reading my story from all over the world? I have a review in a different language! Yeah…I'm so failing my exam. I've been getting ideas for the Talk story and two other stories and I soooooo don't want to read exam questions right now.

But I hope you like this chapter. It's almost 3000 words, but I couldn't cut it up. Enjoy!

Zzz

Victoria was late, she knew. There were already people sitting around the library talking, and at first no one seemed to notice her. She scanned the room for Diego, then saw he was already standing up to greet her. Had he been watching for her?

"Victoria, I'm glad you came." Diego's smile dimmed a little as he tried to hobble toward her using a cane, and Victoria rushed to his side, not wanting him to walk on his leg. "You look lovely as always," he said, smiling brightly again as he took her hand and waited for her to take a seat next to his on the couch. She felt her face turn pink, and Victoria finally admitted something to herself: She was attracted to Don Diego de la Vega. She waited for the pang of guilt to come, but it didn't. All week she'd been wondering about her relationship to Zorro. Yes, Mendoza had planted a seed about Diego, but in truth she had just been curious—surprised even that Diego had expressed interest in her. Now, she was more aware of Diego as a man than she'd ever been before.

She was quickly included in conversation with the other guests, and Victoria felt a sense of disappointment. She'd known there would be other people here, but being the owner of the social hub of the pueblo had its drawbacks. Every time one topic would draw to a close and she'd start thinking of what to ask Diego, Alejandro would ask her something else. He'd even moved his chair closer to the couch. Typical…she wants to talk to the son and the father won't shut up! A few times she'd seen Diego glare at his father, and she wondered at the undercurrents there.

Finally, Diego interrupted the conversation. He appeared ready to get up from the couch, and turned to her. "Victoria, I wonder if you could help me with something." He stood quickly, then turned to her and offered his hand, grimacing as he put weight on his leg.

"Diego you shouldn't be up. Tell me what you need and I'll go get it for you," Victoria said as she stood next to him.

"No, it's no bother. I just forgot for a second. I'll be careful." Diego smiled. "I do need your help in the kitchen though." He waited while his father handed him his cane, and ignored the look the older man gave him. Alejandro was having way too much fun at his expense. Victoria followed him through the kitchen into the pantry.

Mendoza was right. It was huge. She tried not to think of the implications as Diego started talking again. "It was going to be a surprise, but I was bored out there." Now she was afraid she was turning pink again. The kitchen had been large and busy, and she had smiled greetings to the two women she knew in there working on her dinner. The pantry, however, was large and empty and seemed very silent in contrast.

Diego walked over to the table in the center, completely unaware of her chaotic thoughts. "Plus, I made one for you, too, so I should show you how to use it." He lifted a large bucket onto the table, and started spreading out other odds and ends on the table.

"Made one what?" Victoria asked curiously, eying the strange things he was pulling out.

"Have you ever made ice cream?" Diego asked. At her confused look, he smiled brilliantly and clapped his hands together. "Excellent. You haven't heard of it, have you?" She shook her head slowly. "Great. Now I can impress you." Diego busied himself tossing things onto the table and didn't see her look around the huge room, which was impressive all by itself. Diego was _trying_ to impress her? She didn't think too long on that because he was definitely pricking her curiosity.

"I wasn't sure which you'd like best…so I've got some pineapples and some melon and raspberry." He whipped towels off of three bowls he'd put on the table. When she didn't answer right away, he looked around the pantry. "Or maybe we have something else… I've—"

"Any of it's fine, Diego." She looked at the rather unappetizing mush in the bowls and pointed to the raspberries because she couldn't find her voice again. He set the other two bowls aside.

"It's from America. Well, from Europe. Americans started calling it ice cream. This thing isn't perfected yet, and I'm still working on it. But it works for now." He gestured at the large bucket. "It's like flavored ice but you use cream." He reached for a basket under the table. She saw him grimace again as he hurt his leg, but it was completely gone before he looked up at her again, setting a large covered basket on the table.

"Diego, sit down. Your leg is never going to heal." She walked around to his side of the table, pushed a stool closer to him and pushed him down onto it.

He sat down gratefully. He was making an idiot out of himself. He usually acted the idiot…today he was supposed to be acting normal. Maybe he'd forgotten how. He pulled a metal bucket out of the larger one on the table, and uncovered the basket which was full of ice. He paused as he looked at it, then asked her to grab a hammer and pick from a nearby shelf. "I forgot…I couldn't break up the ice too much earlier." He recovered the basket with a towel and started wailing on it to break it into smaller pieces.

"I thought you said you use cream, not ice," Victoria observed.

"Oh, you don't eat this. If you add salt to ice or ice water, it gets colder. You want it to be in small pieces. If the pieces are too large, it won't get cold enough to freeze the cream." When he was satisfied the ice was broken up enough, he stood and dumped most of it into the large bucket. He nearly spilled the lot on the floor as she leaned closer to watch. When he stopped pouring, not dumping it all into the bucket, she turned bright red as she realized he was waiting for her to move so he could sit back down.

Diego tried to remember what he was doing as he looked at the things on the table. He had no idea what any of them were anymore. Sitting here next to all this ice—and Victoria standing right next to him—and he was sweating. He pulled the bowl of crushed berries toward him, and tried to remember what he was supposed to do with it. He lifted the top container, squeezing the last of the syrup through the cheesecloth into the receiving bowl and trying to center his thoughts again. He looked up at Victoria, then quickly back at what he was doing. She was blushing. Diego smiled at the raspberries and got some of his confidence back.

"You know more about cooking… I thought if you just used the syrup, you could save the fruit for something else. If you want to put the fruit in it, you just have to make sure it's ground up into tiny pieces." He eyed another bowl on her end of the table, and before he could lean closer to her to grab it, she handed it to him. Their eyes locked for a moment as their fingers met, and then the moment was gone. He dumped the fruit and cheesecloth into the bowl. "I tried it with just the syrup and it was still good. You know how to make it. Just slice or crush the fruit and let it sit with the sugar or cook it if you're rushing."

"This cream is cool," he said as he opened another container, "but you don't have to wait for it to cool down. I mixed it all hot last week and it still froze, though I guess it took longer to make." He poured the cream into the smaller metal bucket, then pushed it toward her. "The sugar's over there if you want to add a few cups." When she finished, he poured in the syrup and dug a spoon out from under the table. "Add some more sugar because when it gets cold it doesn't seem to taste as sweet." She added a few more handfuls as he stirred the mixture, and he wondered what was wrong with him if he even found her hands exciting.

When he thought it was mixed well enough, he stood up next to her. Victoria found herself distracted by the man instead of what he was doing. She tried to focus again on what he was saying. "This is the part I'm working on. The cream is going to freeze and get harder to stir, so this is a design a chef in the White House is using to make it easy." He dipped a large paddle-like contraption into the mixture, and put a lid on it while Victoria wondered how he knew what happened in the White House.

"This has to be sealed because we're going to cover it with salt and ice." Diego picked up the small metal bucket and pressed it into the ice in the larger wooden bucket. "You need about four inches of ice around the side. I've tried to rig this so it stays, but I'm sorry to say it comes apart some times. I showed my father, and Felipe also knows how to do it, so one of us can fix it if you have trouble." Satisfied with how it was sitting in its icy bath, he dumped the rest of the ice on top of it.

She hoped he didn't think she'd remember all this, she thought as she watched him somehow attach a hand crank to it. It looked very complicated. "Then, you just turn this crank for awhile. It's easier with two people. In about forty minutes, you have a new dessert for your tavern. It takes awhile to make, I'm sorry. But you don't have to stir it the whole time. And you don't have to stir it hard or anything." He stared at the contraption and wondered what to do now. Why had he thought this was a good idea? Victoria wasn't going to want to stand there cranking on a handle for ages. He sat back down, suddenly devastated. He should have thought of something else. This wasn't impressive at all. Mendoza and his talk of gadgets and science.

"When do you use the salt?" Victoria surprised herself, apparently she had been paying attention. Diego looked up at her… well, more like over at her. Victoria was startled to see she was only slightly taller than he was when he was sitting down. She'd never noticed he was so tall. "You said we mix ice and salt?" She reminded him when he looked just stared at her.

"Oh! Right. I'm sorry. Told you I needed your help." Victoria tried not to laugh out loud at that comment. All she'd done was stand there and dump sugar. He leaned over and grabbed a wooden dowel off of a shelf…and once again she was struck by his physical presence. He seemed to fill the room, and reached across the aisle with a broken leg without getting up as if it was nothing. The salt was on her side of the table and she pushed it closer to him. "I've always put it in before now, but we didn't hurt anything. Just pour it in the top and mix it up somehow." He did as he instructed, jamming the long wooden rod into the now salted ice several times to mix it up before latching the hand crank to the top again.

"And you do all this for flavored cream? And it's like flavored ice?" She eyed the contraption doubtfully.

Diego ran his fingers through his hair. His father and Felipe had been impressed. "Well, it makes a lot of it… your ice box has to be cold to keep it but it will last. It doesn't spoil like cream. But you could sell it. You can serve it alone or maybe on top of pie, which is what we're doing tonight." When she didn't appear impressed, he tried more. "I'm reading up on electricity. Maybe make it crank on it's own, then it wouldn't be so difficult to make, but I can't…"

He remembered something and stood up quickly, surprising her. His father and Felipe had been impressed with the dessert, not the work that went in to making it! "I have some leftover!" He looked down at his leg, which would make getting into the ice box difficult. "Felipe should be here by now. He was going to make it for us while we ate. That boy will drop anything now just so he can have some ice cream. You'll never have to make it, because Felipe will be at your tavern begging to do the hard work for you."

Just then the boy of the hour knocked on the exterior door to the pantry and poked his head in. "Felipe! Go get the rest of that ice cream we made." Diego narrowed his eyes at the puppy dog expression Felipe tossed out, and nodded his head slightly toward Victoria's confused expression. Felipe looked at Victoria, and resigned himself to giving away his precious treat. He went out to the icebox, dug it out from where he'd hidden it, came back in the pantry and sadly handed it to the curious Victoria. Then he just stood there, head bowed, staring at the last of his favorite treat now in Victoria's hands.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Diego grumbled.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Alejandro asked from the door of the pantry. "What are you doing in here? I thought you were just going to show her your new toy and come back to your guests. You've been back here for ages." Alejandro scolded. He almost had to cover his mouth to hide a snicker when Diego glowered at him over Victoria's head.

"We'll be back in just a minute! This was all your idea anyway. I've got a broken leg why do I care to have people over?" Alejandro stared at his son, standing up in the pantry instead of sitting down with his leg elevated. Diego sat down quickly and grimaced for show, and Alejandro left them to it, shaking his head. Once his father was gone, he eyed the teenager, who still didn't move. He picked up the bucket, thrust it at Felipe and silently urged him to go outside. Diego pleaded with his eyes as Felipe staggered a little under the weight. Felipe looked back at Victoria and grinned as he carried his new batch of deliciousness outside.

Diego sat back down, because his leg did hurt, and took the small package from Victoria. "The straw just helps keep it cold without turning into a block of inedible ice. This has apricots in it," he added as he opened the small cup if ice cream. Reaching back into a drawer in the table, he pulled out a spoon, jabbed it into the top of the ice cream and handed the cup to her. "Try it. It's much better than flavored ice. Trust me."

The boyish excitement in his eyes was contagious. She grinned at him before she took a bite, closing her eyes to savor the amazing flavor. This was not like flavored ice at all! No wonder Felipe looked so despondent at having to give it up. Suddenly it didn't seem like that much work at all. She should have paid closer attention. She opened her eyes to thank Diego but all breath left her body at the intensity in his eyes as he watched her.

Diego told himself to snap out of it. She probably wasn't even aware she'd moaned a little around the spoon. He heard her breathless voice, but he couldn't tell you the words. Probably thanking him, or telling him how delicious the ice cream was when all he was thinking right now was how delicious she tasted. He tried to remind himself that Diego had never kissed Victoria, and she still didn't know who he was. Diego shouldn't kiss her. She licked her lips innocently and he was gone.

Diego stood, crowding her. Victoria didn't consider that all she had to do was take a step back. She felt the heat of his body, felt small and delicate looking up at him. The fire in his eyes dropped to her mouth, and she added powerful to the list of feelings racing through her blood. It looked like Diego wanted to kiss her, and Victoria felt confusion creep in. She'd promised herself to Zorro just a few months ago. Why was she here with Diego? What did that mean that she was about to kiss one man when promised to another? Because she knew she would not stop him. Her sense of honor warred silently with the feelings Diego was stirring up as he brought a hand up to cradle her cheek.

Then Diego's hand was falling away, and she wondered about the irritation which crossed over his face. Then she heard raised voices outside. She finally did step away, looking down into the cup of ice cream to avoid his hot gaze. Felipe came running in, frantically signing to Diego. Then Diego was grabbing his cane and racing as well as he could out of the pantry and into the night. She was starting to wonder if Diego's leg was really broken, because he moved a lot better this week than she'd ever seen him move before! She took another bite of the ice cream to cool off before she followed him.

Zzz

Author's Note: I read a lot about the history of ice cream. Deliciously interesting. I had no idea they had ice cream so long ago! Or ice boxes, though they were different. If I got anything wrong, let me know cause I like learning. Motors were being invented around 1810 but I didn't want to make Diego that inventive. And it still might be a little premature. I also wasn't sure how ignorant Victoria would be about it…or the salt/ice thing. Who knows. I couldn't find answers to everything. I hope it sounded believable and fun. I hope you enjoyed it! Sure was more interesting than my textbook :(


	8. Chapter 8

Victoria wondered if Alejandro and Diego fought like this often. She had to admit, she'd seen more fire in Diego tonight than she ever had, and she agreed with his father. She didn't understand Diego at all.

"They're just horses, Father!" Diego was almost shouting.

"They're our horses! Your horses! They attacked one of our men and you just want to let them go?" Alejandro yelled back at his son.

"And we have a hundred more! What do you want me to do? They attacked one man already…that means they're dangerous. We don't know how many there are. If they're armed. It's dark! How do you expect me to follow them?" Diego paced angrily, which was interesting to see with his limp. He must have hurt himself running outside as fast as he did, because it was more pronounced now. He took his frustration out on some nearby bushes, swinging his cane at them as if it were a sword. "You want me to leave our guests? Five minutes ago you were lecturing me on leaving 'my party' just for a few minutes."

"Oh, so you _would_ do something if it was daylight? Your party..." Alejandro scoffed. "Diego you…" Alejandro finally spotted her in the shadows. He also heard whispers behind him and turned to see his guests filing out of the house, curious no doubt at the drama unfolding in the courtyard. He sighed and looked back at his son. This wasn't the time or the place, especially since Diego was right. "You're right, Diego. I'm sorry. You should come back inside and take care of your leg. I didn't mean to yell." Father and son stared at each other for several minutes, then Alejandro turned back to his guests and ushered them back inside.

Victoria quietly walked up behind Diego and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. Diego turned toward her after a moment. "I'm sorry you heard that. I don't think you're seeing us at our best this week." Diego said, looking back toward the light coming from the open front door.

"Diego, you were right. I'm sure your father will realize it," Victoria assured him.

Diego turned to her in surprise. "You agree with me?" When she nodded, he laughed humorlessly. "I would think you would be on his side. You seem to admire action. Jump in with both feet and damn the consequences. Cheering on the men who have to ride to the rescue you or anyone else." When she blanched at his harsh words and bitter tone, he found himself apologizing again. Diego scolded himself. Feeling helpless was not something he was used to, but it wasn't Victoria's fault. "I'm sorry. I'm annoyed and in pain. Let's go back inside."

Victoria was glad they were called in to dinner just as they rejoined the group. She didn't feel up to conversation with the chaotic thoughts running through her head, and sitting next to the equally silent Diego, she was left to eat in peace. Diego had sounded jealous a few minutes ago. By the time she was savoring the delicious ice cream again after dinner, she knew Mendoza was right. The way Diego had looked at her in the pantry—she couldn't ignore the storm of passion in his eyes. But earlier in the courtyard, it sure didn't sound like he approved of her behavior. If he didn't approve of her, why did he care for her?

She thought of her actions over the years. Getting shot. Getting thrown in jail. Stirring up the alcalde so he tries some other scheme to get back at her for something. And Zorro would ride to the rescue. Was what she felt for him just gratitude? Did he feel the same way as Diego? That she was foolish? Did Diego think that? Several times during dinner she'd watched him, but he was always focused on his food, even if he didn't seem to eat anything.

Victoria remembered his leg and was curious why he was upset right now. Was he in pain? Was he upset about the horses? Because before tonight she wouldn't have expected Diego to care about a few stolen horses. Tonight he seemed aggravated that he couldn't do anything about it. But he'd never sounded called to action before. He told his father practical reasons no one should chase after dangerous criminals tonight, not whining and saying he couldn't ride with a broken leg. He never complained of his broken leg tonight even though she'd seen him grimace and limp when he didn't seem to be paying attention. And she didn't believe pain made him lash out at her. Diego was always too tired or too sick or too busy to do something. Not tonight. Why was that?

Zzz

Author's Note: Your reviews and comments have just added a few thousand words to this story. I realized some things were missing. See? Reviews matter, and I love you all for it. I don't love the C I got on my exam last night. But who cares…I'm having a lot of fun writing this one. And it's spawned three other story ideas. But I'm going to finish this one then Talk before I post a new one, so don't worry. I know Mendoza isn't at the party like in the episode, but because of reviews I'll bring him back. I thought he'd be too tired after running all over California with DeSoto and Alejandro the next day, but Mendoza wouldn't let that stop him from his matchmaking duties!

And yes...this is cruel cause I really like the next section of the story but I'm not posting it yet. I want to make sure it's perfect. The party's not over yet :)


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Diego is just seeing Victoria out after the party. I hope you like it. Some brief summaries for what happens in the episode, I hope everyone has seen it. I just didn't feel like writing it.

Zzz

As the party finished raving about the new ice cream and retired to the library, Victoria made her excuses and planned to leave. This time she didn't try to stop Diego from walking her out, because she wanted to talk to him. She had no idea what to say, but she wanted to talk to him nonetheless. They walked in silence toward the front door, and she paused at a painting. It had vibrant colored flowers that seemed to leap out at her. She stared at it for a moment, not remembering seeing it before. Then she remembered Mendoza's comments in her kitchen. "Did you paint this?" she asked curiously.

"Yes," was his simple answer as they both studied the flowers in silence.

"It's beautiful. Mendoza told me you were a good painter. I didn't know. Why don't you show people what you can do?"

Diego shrugged. "Not much interest in art out here. In Europe there are museums. Great paintings. The French have the biggest art museum. You should see the walls there. An ancient fortress turned into a house of beauty." Diego paused, looking back on some distant memory. "I just paint for fun. Felipe liked this one, so I showed him how to frame it so he could hang it wherever he wanted." Victoria studied his face. He said it as if it was nothing. Such a patient mentor, such a beautiful talent, and he was wasting it here in California.

"Why did you come back to California?" Victoria thought Diego much more suited to the cultured society of Europe.

"Oh, I love California. The open air, the ocean, the plants and animals. Wide open spaces." He leaned a shoulder on the wall next to the painting and looked at her again. "Everything I love is here." He smiled briefly at her before looking back to the painting then across the room at nothing.

Goosebumps spread over Victoria's skin. He'd been looking at her when he said… Victoria took a breath for courage. "Mendoza told me something else," Victoria started, unsure if she should go on but knowing she had to.

Diego turned his intense eyes back to her. "Mendoza seems to be talking a lot," he commented, annoyance in his tone for some reason. "He said he made you cry yesterday."

Victoria took another deep breath, and plunged right in. Damn the consequences, like he said. "He said you liked me. That I was blind and foolish to ignore a good man who…" she stuttered to a stop at that.

Diego waited for her to continue, not looking away from her, but she didn't go on. "And hearing that I love you made you run to your room and cry?" Diego narrowed his eyes at that conclusion, but smiled at her blush. Her lips formed the word 'love' but no sound came out while she stared at him with wide eyes. "Yes, Victoria." Diego reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear, heat from his fingers as he caressed her cheek spreading over her skin. "Everything I love is here, and that includes you." He dropped his hand, and Victoria struggled to make sense of what she was feeling.

"But why? You never said…" Victoria shook her head in astonishment. "Earlier you said…in the courtyard…you think I'm foolish. That I…"

"Forget what I said in the courtyard. I just worry about you is all. I was upset." He saw the confusion in her eyes, and his heart ached as he caught sight of tears before she looked down. "Oh, Victoria, I really have done wrong by you, haven't I?"

She looked up at him, flustered. "You haven't done anything wrong. I'm just confused. I never realized…"

"Victoria, I—" they both jumped apart, turning as another couple entered the foyer to leave.

"I have to go," was all she said as she opened the door and fled. Flee was exactly what she did, and they both knew it.

Zzz

Diego was disappointed when Victoria didn't show up the next morning. He shouldn't be, he knew. She had no reason to come see him. He was trying to enjoy the afternoon sun in the garden, a book long forgotten on his lap. He looked out over the open countryside, wishing he and Toronado could take off and not stop for hours. Barely a week and he was already miserable with this broken leg, wishing he could ride or duel with Felipe, who was getting rather good with the sword.

He called out to Felipe as he returned from the pueblo. He listened keenly as Felipe recounted the news. Horses were also missing from the garrison, and after a search they'd found the horses in Jose's corral. Victoria had jumped in as usual, putting up bail for Jose to go home to his family because she was sure of his innocence. Diego sighed, once again cursing his broken leg.

"I think I'll ride over to Jose's place and offer to represent him. He'll need some help if the alcalde thinks he's guilty." Diego limped back into the house, resigned to doing something other than spend the day with Victoria.

zzz

Episode Note: Now go watch the episode. Diego goes out to Jose's house and finds the family missing. The next day, Alejandro rides in to the pueblo to report his horses were missing again. DeSoto finds out the garrison's horses are also gone. They all mount a search party. DeSoto and Alejandro ride off in search of Jose, and poor Mendoza and his men have to run after them on foot. So unfair, eh? Victoria worries about what will happen when DeSoto finds Jose, and rides out after him to protect her friend and her life savings.

zzz

Diego and Felipe were once again in the garden, but now Diego was anything but relaxed. Whatever had happened, he hoped Jose was alright. Something sounded fishy to him, but he couldn't figure out the truth of what was happening. They heard a horse approaching, and Diego turned to see who it was. When he saw Victoria riding full speed past the hacienda, he tried to call out to her. He ran awkwardly around to the gate, waving his arms to get her attention.

He watched her ride away. "She's determined to find Jose and bring him back herself, I suppose. Of all the…" He looked at Felipe and pointed angrily at the disappearing Victoria with his cane. "Like I said last night. Damn the consequences. Victoria may not be afraid of Jose, but there's something she's overlooked. If Jose is innocent as we all believe, what if she runs into the real thief?"

Felipe pointed to Diego's broken leg and the cane. "A stolen horse or two is one thing. But for the woman I love…" Diego looked at the cane, and handed it to Felipe resolutely. "Zorro rides, broken leg or not." Felipe helped Diego walk back into the cave and get changed. Felipe was looking very concerned by the time they'd both worked hard to get Diego settled on Toronado. "My leg should be alright as long as I stay in the saddle. Victoria's life may be in danger, that's all that matters." Diego tried to ignore the pain as he ducked down to exit the cave.

zzz

Episode Note: Hoping everyone has watched the episode. Zorro rides out to find Victoria outnumbered. Bandits had captured Jose's wife and children and forced him to steal the horses. Zorro dispatches them quickly, being knocked off his horse. I can't write fight scenes, so this is your summary.

In my story, Zorro doesn't get back on his horse. Jose takes his wife and children and the thieves back to the pueblo, leaving our hero and heroine to have a discussion ;)

And yes, from here it's 'to be continued'…


	10. Chapter 10

Zorro and Victoria looked after Jose until they rounded a corner in the road and were out of sight. Diego envied Jose his wife and children. His frustration grew at the woman he wanted more than anything, since she seemed intent on never giving him a second of peace.

"What are you doing here?" Zorro turned on her, letting his anger and frustration show for a change.

Victoria stared back, eyes wide in shock at his tone. "I was right! Jose was innocent!" She smiled at him, as if that made it all better.

"You were right? So you knew you were bringing one gun to a fight with three men?" Zorro glared at her in irritation. When she narrowed her eyes at him, he resigned himself to a fight, eyeing a comfortable looking rock just a few feet from where he stood while his leg throbbed in pain. Toronado seemed to sense his pain and came to stand next to him. Diego leaned gratefully against the stallion, trying not to be obvious as he took his weight off his broken leg.

Victoria flushed, thinking back to what Diego said last night. Zorro watched her as she seemed lost in thought, but he resolved not to apologize. If they were to get anywhere, Victoria needed to stop doing things like this. He loved her for it, but there was only so much a man could take. Victoria slowly walked over to the comfortable looking rock and took a seat. He eyed the place next to her, but knew if he went over there they wouldn't talk and he might not be able to get back up.

Guilt ate at him as she stared silently at her clasped hands, avoiding his eyes. "I'm sorry for sounding harsh, Querida."

Victoria looked up at him briefly before ducking her head again. "Diego said the same thing. That I rush into unknown situations and don't think of the consequences."

She looked so dejected, Diego decided to tackle another issue from this week when she said nothing more. "You've spent a lot of time with him this week," he said mildly. He battled within himself, wondering why he started to lecture her about putting herself in danger her only to ask her underhandedly if she liked his alter-ego.

Victoria looked up at him in surprise, and he didn't think all the color in her cheeks was from the heat. "How did you know that?" He just shrugged, and Victoria stamped her frustration down at his non-answer. She'd wanted to talk to him, and this was her chance. Throttling him wouldn't get her anywhere. "Is that why you hide from me? Because I'm always getting into trouble?" When he still just stared at her, she got up to pace to have something to do. "I'm sorry. I was thinking about us this week. I thought you might be keeping your identity a secret because you worried about what I might do. And here I am," she held her hands out to encompass the signs of the fight in the camp, "jumping into trouble again."

"Victoria, I love that you want to help people. You're a confident and powerful woman. Your heart is in the right place. It's who you are and I love you for it." She blushed and smiled a little, but waited because she knew he was going to say more. "Sometimes I just wonder if you think things through. You take a bullet for me. I'm larger than you. A bullet that wouldn't kill me might kill you. If you get thrown in jail, your business suffers and you don't help anything. I'm alone. I wear this mask so I can be free from consequences. You're not. You have people who care about you... People who love you." Zorro said calmly.

Victoria stared at him for a long time. She turned around and crossed her arms over her queasy stomach to avoid his penetrating stare. "But I am alone," she replied quietly. "Mendoza said…" She turned back to Zorro, guilty about sharing her secret with the sergeant. She couldn't continue.

"Mendoza's been busy this week." Zorro said scornfully when he realized she wasn't going to tell him what they talked about.

"No, he's been helpful. I needed someone to talk to," she said quietly. Victoria clasped her hands in front of her, looking across the ten feet or so of empty space which separated her from her hero. Heroes were for children. She needed the man.

"I'm sorry," Zorro said earnestly. "Maybe he's right. I should leave you alone if I can't give you what you need."

Victoria caught her breath, instantly regretting her thoughts seconds ago. She didn't want to lose him. "He said that?"

"Not that specifically, but he isn't very happy with me right now." He rubbed the spot in the center of his chest as if he could still feel Mendoza poking him. He looked at her beautiful, confused face. "I'm starting to think I agree with him."

"You want to leave me alone?" She looked so horrified, he smiled.

"No, Querida. But what I want isn't important." They looked at each other for a few minutes in silence. Zorro decided to take a cue from Victoria, and plunge in with both feet and damn the consequences. "I can't give you what Diego can."

"You think I care about his money?" Her voice rose in indignation and Zorro smiled again, completely in love with this woman.

"No," he chuckled. "That's not what I meant."

Victoria tried to steer the conversation back to the two of them. She didn't want to talk about Diego. "I told Mendoza maybe you can't tell me your identity because you're afraid of what I might do. That I might get in trouble if…" she stumbled shyly over the words, "…if we were married and you were caught as Zorro." When he just kept looking at her steadily, she went on. "He says it should be my choice. I agree. You should stop saying you love me as Zorro and come tell me as the man." She boldly held his gaze, pleading inside with him for the truth. When he still had no reaction to her words, she went a step further. "He said Diego is a good man if you don't trust me enough to love me every day."

"Everything you said is true," Zorro said quietly after another deafening silence.

"Everything?" Victoria asked hopelessly, barely a whisper. He nodded, such a slight movement she almost missed it. "Even the last part?" she couldn't bring herself to repeat it. When he nodded again, she felt as if she'd been hit physically. "I don't care about the danger if the alcalde finds out!" Victoria yelled at the man who was driving her crazy. "I'm already in danger because he knows I love you." She paused again, dropping her voice to a whisper, "that you love me. Do you? Do you love me enough to tell me the truth?"

"Would you be happy with Diego?" Zorro asked, making Victoria clench her fists in anger at the change in topic.

"You're not making any sense. I just asked you to…" she paced a few steps away then turned to glare at him. "Are you trying to push me to marry Diego or are you going to tell me who you are?" Victoria crossed her arms to still the trembling that wracked her body. There, she'd done it. She was tired of being alone. If Zorro insisted on being secretive and obtuse, that was his choice.

Zorro just stood there—not moving, not talking and not fighting for her. The slight smile on his face confused her. Did he love her or not? Victoria uncrossed her arms to clench her fists again, telling herself not to cry. Zorro was a man of action, but he was just standing there and not even trying to fight for her! Was she going to have to knock some sense into the man? "What if I said I would be? That I think I could be happy with Diego? He's my best friend. I didn't know it, but apparently he loves me very much."

Zorro watched her for a moment, taking his time to consider his next words. Finally, he looked to the sky, praying he wasn't making a huge mistake. "I'm glad," Diego sighed, taking off his hat, fanning himself because he was hot and his leg hurt. "Because now I'm just going to sit down for a minute." Zorro limped over to the comfortable looking rock and sat down.

Instantly, her anger disappeared, seeing his pain but not hearing the words right away. She came to sit beside him, "Are you hurt?"

"Of course I'm hurt," Zorro said without rancor, as if his being in pain should be obvious to her. He leaned back on the rock and stretched out his leg.

"I didn't see… let me help you." Victoria knelt down in front of him, eager to lend aid. "Where is the pain?" Then she stilled, turning stricken eyes up to Zorro's face. "Wait…you're glad?" Victoria sat back on her heels and stared at her clasped hands in her lap as she felt her heart break.

"I promised Dr. Hernandez not to walk, and now here you are dragging me all across the country into sword fights when I'm supposed to be relaxing in my garden with a book and some ice cream." Victoria stiffened, and Zorro waited for her to look at him. "You did like the ice cream, didn't you?" Zorro said when she finally turned shocked eyes to him. She stared at his leg for what seemed like an eternity, then slowly dug his trouser leg out of his boot. She gently traced her fingers over the angry bruise on his leg, the shape of a hoof branded into his skin in the same place as Diego's.

Zzz

Author's Note: I didn't know where to cut this chapter. I hope you like it. I was going to end the entire story a few paragraphs after this, but I still have another 4000 words done and a few more scenes to write. I'm getting into the part I'm not sure I like it, though. If you have time, let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

Diego waited a long time for her to look back up at him.

"Mendoza has been quite a surprise this week." He said carefully, the seriousness of his words coming through to her loud and strong. "Imagine my shock when I found out the sergeant knew who I was. He knew we were both miserable. He yelled at me for keeping secrets. But you have to realize the danger I face, Victoria. That you will face if you accept me. I was trying to protect you. I love the passion you show for justice, but I can't do my job if I'm worrying about you running off trying to do something on your own. I'm telling you who I am. You can come to me. We can talk it over. I fight in secret so my family and I can stay safe. But you don't have a mask."

She looked back down at his leg and he couldn't tell what she was thinking. She pulled his pants leg back down, but just knelt there staring at it. "So what has Mendoza been saying?" Diego prodded. "You said you did some thinking. What did you think about?" It had been eating at him since Mendoza first stepped between them, and now that he'd spilled everything, she was silent. He forced himself to remain still and wait her out.

Victoria looked up at him, examining the little bit of his face she could. Now that she knew, it was obvious and she felt like the biggest fool in the world. Even Mendoza figured it out before she did! She reached up and pulled off his mask, and this time he didn't try to stop her. "Mendoza seemed confident that you would fall in love with Diego. But I'm still the man of flesh and blood afraid you are in love with a hero with whom I can't compete." Diego held her gaze, but started to fidget nervously when she still didn't say anything.

Victoria's mind was racing. It was obvious he didn't think she was a fool for not figuring it out. Thinking about how Diego acted around the alcalde, he must work very hard making sure he was as opposite from Zorro as he could be. Now she understood why Mendoza was trying to get her to see Diego. It seems his only insecurity lay with her. Diego hesitated, then slowly reached out to caress her cheek.

"Victoria, I love you." Victoria closed her eyes and leaned in to his hand. But the woman still didn't say anything! He gave a dry chuckle to break the silence. "You're being very quiet."

"Yes, it's very irritating isn't it?" Diego dropped his hand, but smiled and relaxed because she took hold of it. "Heroes are for children. I need the man. I love you, too."

Diego hadn't realized how scared he'd been till he finally heard those words. His body slumped as all the tension left, and he rested his forehead against Victoria's, sighing happily. "Took us a long time to get here," Diego said. He kissed her forehead, then took her elbows so she was kneeling in front of him at eye level. The pain in his leg was a distant memory with Victoria smiling at him like she was. "So you think you will be happy if you marry the coward of Los Angeles?"

Victoria laughed. "I told you I didn't care, Diego." She said earnestly. "Who knew. Dios, I was so confused when Mendoza kept talking about Diego this and Diego that." She examined his face with her hands. "Then last night…I felt so guilty. I didn't understand how I felt these feelings for two men." She stilled, suddenly realizing how close he'd pulled her when he crossed his good leg over both of hers on the ground. She rested her hands on his shoulders, trying not to blush when she felt his thighs close against her hips to hold her in place. "You were going to kiss me last night."

Diego stroked a hand through her hair, the other hand on her waist pulling her ever closer. "Yes, well… I tried to tell myself not to. That I shouldn't be pursuing you as Diego and Zorro. Mendoza just thought I could get you to fall in love with me. I didn't want to do that to you. If Felipe had been two seconds later…" Diego's eyes dropped to her mouth again and the now-familiar look of passion came over his eyes.

"Felipe isn't here now," Victoria said even though she felt her face flame.

Diego hugged her to his chest, his entire world narrowing to the softness in his arms and the lips an inch from his. "Who?" Diego whispered as he closed the distance.

"Madre de Dios!" Victoria stiffened and pushed against Diego when she heard the exclamation from behind her. She would have fallen back if Diego had been inclined to release her. Diego, however, had decided he liked Victoria pressed against his chest and tightened his arms and leg around her. She was, in fact, too far away and he leaned in again to kiss her, ignoring the approaching sergeant.

"Diego!" Mendoza shouted as rocks tumbled down the incline the sergeant was stumbling down. Victoria grinned at Diego as she covered his mouth with her hand and turned to look at the sergeant. She removed her hand quickly and scolded him with her eyes when he simply proceeded to kiss her palm. She watched him for a long moment while she caught her breath, which was hard to do since he still held her close. She turned back to the sergeant, who was now only a few feet away from them, doubled over as he tried to catch his breath.

"Amigo, you are trying my patience," Diego grumbled to the huffing sergeant. "You really must work on your timing. Now go away."

Zzz

Author's Note: Now go feed my need for reviews pretty please :)


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long, and I know this is short with not much happening. I've been busy with real life and it hasn't been fun at all. I hope RL will get boring again soon so I can write some more. Thanks to everyone who helped me improve my writing and thanks for all the wonderful reviews.

Zzz

"_My_ timing?" Mendoza asked. "How about if I go away and let someone else find you! Why did you take off your mask? Every soldier in the garrison is out looking for Zorro!" Victoria pushed and swatted at Diego until he finally let her stand up. She pushed his mask against his chest and he sighed as he began to tie it back on. "I told you to show her how smart you are, and here you are being estúpido!" Mendoza continued.

Mendoza ran out of words as Victoria walked over to him and kissed him on his cheek. Diego didn't want to, but he once again hid his face. Thinking of soldiers crawling over the countryside looking for him made him feel exceedingly tired, and he collapsed back against the rock, stretching his arms out. It really was a comfortable rock. Now to get Victoria back over here... "If they're not behind you, why are you here, Mendoza?"

Mendoza was still flustered from the kiss and the fact that Victoria had happily linked her arm with his. Zorro looked over when he didn't respond. "Mendoza?"

"Oh…I sent them in different directions. Jose told me where the camp was, though, so I knew you were here. But they might come this way. I was worried about your leg."

Diego grinned mischievously as Victoria frowned at him, as if only now remembering he had an injury. She sat beside him to help him up, but he grabbed her by the shoulder, tumbled her over and hugged her to his chest again. It was much nicer now that she was using his chest as a pillow and he was stretched out with her on his comfortable rock. This might be his favorite place in the world now. Except he hadn't kissed Victoria in ages. He quickly reversed their positions to remedy that situation immediately. She gasped in surprise at the sudden move, but he grinned at her when she didn't look like she was going to stop him this time.

"Zorro!" Mendoza scolded, picking up Zorro's hat and swatting him in the head with it.

Diego rolled his eyes as Victoria laughed. "She knows who I am now. She loves me. Now why is it I'm not allowed to kiss her? Go away!" Zorro growled. He turned back to his blushing fiancé. When Mendoza interfered again, Zorro stood rather quickly for a man with a broken leg. Mendoza took a step back in surprise.

"You have to hurry!" Mendoza said urgently, nervously fiddling with Zorro's hat at the angry set of Zorro's lips beneath the mask. "And you are not married yet. I told her you were a good man. Behave!" Mendoza waggled a finger at the intimidating masked man, though he took another step back for safety. Zorro sighed and gave Victoria a weak smile as she stood next to him and pressed her hands to her red cheeks.

Mendoza handed him his hat. He called to Toronado, and Mendoza helped him painfully get back on his horse. He didn't remember Toronado being this tall before. He took a moment to catch his breath because of the pain, then reached down for Victoria.

Mendoza took her hand when she reached up to Zorro, though. "No, she can't go with you. What are you, crazy?" When Zorro and Victoria both looked like they were about to inflict serious injury on his person, he quickly explained. "I have a plan!" Zorro sat back in the saddle and looked skeptically at Mendoza. Looking around, he still didn't see any soldiers approaching.

"A plan for what, Sergeant," Zorro asked tiredly.

"A plan to help you, of course." Mendoza looked at Zorro closely, then leaned over to Victoria. "Is he alright? He's not being very smart today." Victoria laughed, then they both waited patiently for Mendoza to continue.

"Diego, you must go home and change your clothes. I will stay here with the señorita. You get a cart. We will give you some time to get changed. Then we will meet. You take Victoria back to the tavern."

"How is that supposed to help us?" Diego asked.

He turned to Victoria. "You must cry some more. Then when you get back to the tavern, you act very sad. I will tell the alcalde Zorro yelled at you for getting into trouble." Diego tried not to squirm on his horse. Mendoza put up a hand defensively when Victoria narrowed her eyes at him. "That was what you said, Victoria, not me! I will tell the alcalde Zorro yelled at you and doesn't love you anymore. Everyone will see Diego bringing you back. Then everyone will see Diego rescued you when Zorro left you without a horse. Then you can get married! No one will suspect that Diego and Zorro are one man!" Mendoza smiled brightly at the pair.

His smile dimmed a little when they both just stared blankly at him. "Well, you come up with something then! Why do I have to do all the work?" Mendoza sat down despondently.

Victoria went to sit by him. "Actually, I think it's a good idea." Mendoza smiled at her. They both looked up at Zorro.

"So Zorro breaks your heart and I win you over?" Zorro asked skeptically.

"Yes. And Zorro might come by sometime and try to apologize and I will toss you out of my tavern for everyone to see." Victoria said, and Zorro cringed at the gleeful look in her eye.

"Sí," Mendoza added, smiling at Victoria. "Alejandro wants his son to get married. Maybe he can convince you to take his hopeless son off his hands and give him grandbabies."

Victoria blushed but Diego's eyes turned dark again at that idea. "Sounds good to me." Toronado danced, eager to be off. "Victoria, prepare to be rescued by the coward of the pueblo. I'll see you shortly."


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Hope everyone's still enjoying my stories. At the end of my entire document, I noticed today I still have the original outline. It ended at Chapter 10! Reviews made me extend it. Reviews are food for the soul…hint hint…I love you all who take the time to favorite my story or review it. And even if you don't, I hope you're enjoying it!

Zzz

Felipe sighed as he yanked on the pretty 'weeds' in Alejandro's garden. Sometimes he thought the weeds were more pretty than the plants Alejandro loved. It wasn't his garden, though, so he did what he was told. Besides, it gave him something to do instead of worrying about Diego. He walked over to the well to get more water and looked toward the pueblo. Diego and Alejandro had been gone for a long time. Maybe he should have followed Zorro. He hadn't looked very good when he'd first climbed on Toronado. Toronado was a smart horse, though, and he tried not to worry too much. He heard a horse approaching and he turned, expecting Alejandro. He dropped the watering can when he saw Zorro. Grabbing the cane he'd left by the front door earlier that morning, he rushed out to meet the horse and rider.

"Is my father in the house?" Zorro asked. When Felipe indicated Alejandro was still in the pueblo, Zorro glanced around. The window to his bedroom was a lot closer than the cave, and right by the front door. He could just slip in and slip out without having to walk all through the house. Felipe helped him off his horse and handed over the cane.

"I told Victoria who I was, Felipe," Zorro explained. "I can't talk now, though. I need to get changed and meet her. I'll explain everything later. Please take care of Toronado and bring a cart here for me." He almost stumbled when he let go of Felipe and attempted to walk on his own, but straightened with determination. "I'll be fine," he said at Felipe's doubtful expression. "Please go get the horses. I can drive a cart with a broken leg. I won't have to walk anymore. I'll meet you back here in a few minutes." Felipe climbed on Toronado's back and took off as Diego limped towards his window.

Zzz

Alejandro was feeling guilty as he headed back to the hacienda. He'd been wrong today, and had spent the day riding all over California in search of his missing horses. In the daylight. He'd yelled at his son for doing nothing last night, in the dark, when he had a broken leg. He owed Diego an apology. He wondered how Zorro made everything look so easy. He'd taught Diego what he knew about tracking when he was a boy, but even he hadn't been able to find them. Diego had lived in the paved streets of Madrid for a long time, and hadn't retained his skills. It was sad, but he was proud that Diego had been prepared to help Jose with his legal knowledge. His son was smart, and he got that from his mother. Maybe Diego would forgive him, and they could play some chess or something to make up for his being an idiot last night.

He'd just walked in the front door when he heard a crash come from his son's room. Rushing into the room to make sure Diego was alright, he stood frozen when he saw Zorro of all people on his son's floor. Some pieces of broken pottery were just coming to rest after Zorro had apparently knocked over a table while climbing in the window. "Zorro?" Alejandro asked.

Zorro looked up at his father from the floor and sighed. Perfect timing. The one time he couldn't sneak in quietly, and his father was right outside his bedroom door. Oh well. Victoria knew, he might as well come clean to his father. Hopefully his father took the news well, because he just wanted to crawl in bed. Instead, he had to figure out how to play the hero as Diego and ride into the pueblo. This was a stupid idea. He should have just brought Victoria home with him.

He reached up a hand to his father, who was just standing there staring at him like a statue. "Father, help me up," he almost whined.

Alejandro took a step back from him. "What?"

Diego lay back against the floor. He really didn't feel like doing this today. "Will you please help me up. In case you've forgotten, I've got a broken leg." Maybe he sounded a bit grouchy, but his leg was throbbing. Then he remembered Victoria. Who loved him. Who was right now waiting for him to rescue her. So they could fall in love. Diego smiled happily at the ceiling, broken leg forgotten.

"Victoria loves me," he sighed happily, stretching out on the floor in contentment. Alejandro stared as Zorro grinned like a loon at the ceiling and made himself comfortable on his son's floor. Wait… _what had he said?_

"What did you say?" Alejandro asked hoarsely.

"I said Victoria loves me. We're going to be married." Diego smiled up at his father as if nothing was out of the ordinary about the situation.

"No," Alejandro waved a hand in frustration. "Before that."

Diego sobered and looked at his shell-shocked father. He reached up a hand. "I asked you to help me up."

"That's not what you said," Alejandro accused softly.

Diego sat up and looked up at his father for a moment, trying to judge his reaction. No way out now, anyway. He didn't have time. He reached up and took his mask off, then his gloves and sword. He took off one boot and cringed at the idea of taking off the other.

"No, it's not. I said '_Father, please help me up_.'" Alejandro took a step closer, but was still looking at him like he was an alien from another planet and didn't take his outstretched arm. "And I'm sorry, but I don't have a lot of time right now for explanations."

Diego waved his arm at his father and finally Alejandro grabbed it and heaved him up. Diego eyed his father nervously then took a seat on his bed. "I need some help getting my boot off if you don't mind." Alejandro picked the mask and hat up off the floor and stared at his son. "Nothing to say?" Diego waited, but still Alejandro was mute and frozen. Diego reached down to the floor to get his other boot and pulled out a dagger. Gently lifting his leg to the mattress, he carefully began to cut away the hard leather. "If you're not going to yell at me for keeping secrets, can you hand me some clothes? I have to meet Victoria."

Seeing the pain on his son's face, Alejandro finally moved. He took the knife and set it aside. Diego leaned back on his hands as Alejandro pulled his boot off his now badly swollen leg. When Alejandro raised his pants leg to examine it, Diego lay back on the bed in frustration. He should have stayed on Toronado's back, but he'd been caught off guard. Now it would take even longer to heal.

"You can't be Zorro. I just came from the pueblo. Zorro captured three horse thieves and saved Jose's wife and children," Alejandro said.

"You had time to get back, why couldn't I?" Diego asked quietly, laying back with his arms crossed over his face as his leg throbbed. Then he thought of Victoria waiting for him, and he sat back up with purpose.

Alejandro just scratched his head. "But…your leg is broken."

"Someone forgot to tell the bandits. And that didn't seem to excuse me last night." Diego waved a hand as if to erase what he'd just said. "Never mind. Don't remind me I have a broken leg. It hurts and it made me yell at Victoria. She went out after them. Last night I didn't care about the horses, but I couldn't let Victoria go after them alone. I had no choice but to go after her." Diego pulled his shirt over his head, and Alejandro turned to pull some clothes out for his secretive son.

Felipe ran up to the door and looked nervously between father and son. "Ah, Felipe. Can you grab me another bowl of water? I seem to have broken mine." Felipe looked at the shards on the now wet carpet and quickly left. "Felipe knows everything. He can explain. The short of it is, I'm Zorro. I didn't tell you for obvious reasons. I told Victoria who I was today and she's forgiven me. We're going to use today to somehow have Zorro dump her and Diego step in. You'll finally have your grandchildren. But that's why I have to hurry now."

Felipe returned with a bowl and Diego quickly cleaned up, trying to cool off a bit after the painful afternoon. Felipe had brought some more oil for his leg, but Diego didn't expect it to help much. "I'll have to ice it down when I get back. As long as Victoria's going to marry me, I don't care about the pain," he grinned as he remembered that, then grimaced as Felipe tried to wrap his splint back around his calf. He jerked his leg away and he glared when Felipe looked up at him. Felipe simply glared back, and knowing it had to be done he collapsed back against his pillows and let Felipe take care of him.

"Speaking of marriage, I have to ride to the rescue again." He stood a few minutes later and leaned against Felipe as he faced his father. "I'll be back soon. Diego's going to make an appearance in the pueblo to comfort Victoria. I'm going to need your help but I have to get out of here." He looked at his still speechless father. "Are we ok?"

Alejandro had picked up the sword and just kept looking back and forth between it and his son. Felipe waved his hand in front of Alejandro's face impatiently and Alejandro looked at him. At his urgent gesture, Alejandro managed to nod and Diego rushed toward the front of the hacienda leaning heavily on Felipe.

Alejandro sat dumbly on Diego's bed, looking at the black clothes scattered over the floor and bed. Felipe found him like that a few minutes later. He came to sit next to Alejandro, but after another moment of silence he stood and pulled Alejandro after him. He still had to take care of Toronado, and maybe seeing the cave and meeting the stallion would bring Alejandro out of his stupor.

Zzz

Author's Note 2: ssshhhh…I know Victoria looked at his leg though Zorro was wearing boots. I apologize :) Forgive me :) That was going to be my last chapter. I don't know a lot about broken bones, and in the episode it had been healing for a lot longer than in my story since I wanted everything happening back to back. I didn't want Diego romancing her and confusing her for a long time, because I don't think he'd be that cruel. Even Ty Power told her right away... But Duncan is our hero, he can keep a little mystery and recover from injury faster than the average Joe!


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Thanks for being patient. Just a little update, but it's 1000 words so it qualifies as a chapter :) I hope I'll have some time this week to get some updates posted. It's been a busy month. Maybe May will be better. Thanks everyone for your reviews. Someone said I'm a review junkie. That's pretty much it. Feed the addiction… Thanks again!

Zzz

Diego didn't smile again until he saw Victoria and Mendoza walking slowly down the road. When he pulled his cart to a stop, he stood while Mendoza handed her up to him. Diego looked down at Mendoza. "Thank you for helping us. You're a good man."

"If it were left up to you, Alejandro would never get you married. Someone had to do something," Mendoza muttered as he mounted his horse.

Victoria laughed. "Well, I'm glad you did." Mendoza blushed and looked up at the sun, wondering how long it would be before Victoria was back in the tavern and he could maybe get something to eat and drink. Matchmaking was a lot of work, and he'd been running around California all day.

Diego smiled at his future wife, wrapping his arms around her. Noticing something, Diego touched a chain Victoria was wearing around her neck. She pulled on it and they both stared at the ring which had been hidden in her bodice.

"You've never worn this before," Diego said quietly. When Victoria didn't look up, he continued. "You were going to give this back to me." She didn't answer, but he relaxed when she wrapped her arms back around him. He rubbed her back soothingly, pressing a kiss into her hair.

"I don't know," Victoria said into his shirt. She looked up at him and he cupped her cheek and waited for her to go on. "I was confused. Mendoza made me think this week. I needed to know that you trusted me enough to tell me who you were. A relationship is two people. I knew what I wanted…I needed to know what you wanted." She straightened the lapels of his jacket and wound up resting a hand over his heart.

Diego took her hand and kissed it, returning it to its place against his heart. "I didn't mean to confuse you. I shouldn't have—"

Victoria shook her head and he stopped. "It doesn't matter now. Let's not look back. Now we have a future."

"So true." Diego started to lean in for a kiss, but stopped. He looked at Mendoza. "Feel free to ride on ahead, amigo. Because if you say anything right now I cannot vouch for your safety." Mendoza eyed the pair grudgingly, then decided to be safe and headed closer to the pueblo to give them some privacy. Diego watched him go ahead of the cart, then breathed a sigh of relief.

"Diego, that wasn't very nice," Victoria scolded, crossing her arms and leaning away from him though he still kept hold of her.

"Nice? I'm trying to be nice. I'm trying to kiss my fiancé." Diego nodded his head toward the sergeant. "But he keeps getting in my way." Diego pulled her closer even though she didn't uncross her arms.

"I'm not your fiancé yet," Victoria said wryly.

"Oh?" Diego asked with a grin. Diego got a wicked look on his face as he boldly looked down her shirt at the ring attached to the necklace. "I asked and you said yes, if I remember correctly."

"Mendoza's right. We aren't married yet. And no one even knows you're courting me. You haven't even begun to court me!" Victoria said, scandal in her voice. She lifted the chain again and pulled it over her head, holding the ring out to Diego and losing her teasing tone. "You'll need this for when you do ask me to marry you. Properly. As Diego."

Diego sighed, but took the ring and put it away for later. He took her in his arms again. "Are you saying I'm not allowed to kiss you?" He pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead.

Her breath escaped with a shiver as she uncrossed her arms and laid her hands on his chest. She struggled to inhale again as he explored her face with his lips.

"I think…" Victoria took a breath to steady herself and she leaned a little away from him. She focused on his shoulder instead of looking him in the eyes. "I think that's what I'm saying."

Diego cradled her face in both of his hands and immediately let go of his frustration when he saw the distress in her face. "Whatever you want, it's ok." He waited for her to meet his eyes. "I know it's been a crazy week. For both of us." He hugged her to his chest and she relaxed and wrapped her arms around him. "It's going to be a long week, too, if you still want to try Mendoza's plan."

"Do you think it will work?" she asked quietly, her voice muffled against his chest.

"We'll make it work." He smiled encouragingly at her.

Giving up on the kiss—for now—Diego waited for her to sit before sitting himself. She winced as he propped his leg up on a cushion on the edge of the cart before starting the horses again. "I'm sorry you had to ride today. Thank you."

Diego smiled at her. "I'd do anything for you. You think a sore leg is going to stop me? And like I said. It's just a crack." When she still frowned at his leg, he bumped her shoulder with his. "And it's nothing compared to taking a bullet for me. Did you forget about that?"

"And you took good care of me. I should have realized." Victoria leaned her head on Diego's shoulder as the cart took them ever closer to the pueblo.

"You would have if you'd been conscious. I talked to you all night. Every day. I almost burned Zorro's clothes. He was never going to ride again."

"Then your father…"

"Yes, it was always something," Diego sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. And the only thing I didn't like about hiding was you. Zorro gives protection to the people of Los Angeles, and I occasionally get to play with my sword. As long as you're safe and you love me, I can handle anything else. Besides, after you were healthy again you kissed me for the first time. So something good came out of it."

Victoria wasn't so sure. All this time, Diego kept his identity a secret at great personal cost. Now, all of a sudden he was fine. Nothing mattered. His leg didn't hurt. Mendoza knew. His leg was cracked, not broken. Everything would work out. They were about to start an even bigger charade to convince the town she loved Diego the coward and not Zorro the legend. She was more scared now that she knew and could help. What if something went wrong?


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: This is for the person who made me laugh at her review, because I wasn't going to post again for a few days. I can't say which, because I love all of your reviews and I don't want to leave someone out. Even the one word reviews are awesome. Whenever I'm tired or annoyed at coworkers or I have trouble writing a paragraph, I can read your reviews and you make me happy.

But of course Mendoza's plan is going to work! You believe me, right? Are you all expecting something to go wrong? *innocent look* I am so happy everyone likes this story. And Talk is coming along nicely so that one should be finished soon, too.

zzz

Diego stopped the horses when the pueblo came into view. Mendoza stopped, too, but stayed quite a distance in front of the carriage. Diego smiled. Victoria was right. He hadn't been especially grateful, but it was because of Mendoza that Victoria had her arms wrapped around his arm and her head resting on his shoulder.

"Amigo," Diego called out to Mendoza. Mendoza turned his horse around and drew up next to the cart when Diego gestured to him. All three faced the pueblo in the distance in silence.

Victoria drew her arms away from Diego, and scooted away from him in the seat. The silent little town suddenly seemed very threatening to her, and she wrapped her arms around herself for comfort. She wasn't thinking of 'the plan' when tears came to her eyes. Diego called her name quietly, but she didn't look at him or let him touch her again.

"Diego, she's supposed to look upset," Mendoza assured Diego quietly. "Remember the plan."

"She doesn't look upset, she is upset," Diego responded with concern, gently touching her shoulder. "Victoria, tell me what's wrong. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"That's not a choice. You know that. I wish I could have your confidence. One slip and the alcalde will know. And now…you're injured. If the alcalde finds out..."

Diego closed the distance between them and turned her to face him. "Nothing will go wrong. If it does, I'll deal with it. Nothing will happen to you, I promise."

"You think I'm worried about myself?"

Diego smiled, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "So now you know how it feels." Victoria closed her eyes at the reminder of their initial discussion this afternoon. "It's a part of life. Of loving another person. We don't know what will happen this afternoon. Or tomorrow or next year. You could cut yourself in the kitchen and die of an infection. I could have been gored by the bull. We can't stop living." Diego looked down, gently pressing his hand against her stomach as he took a deep breath. "I want to see you pregnant with my child, when my own mother died in childbirth."

Victoria pressed her hand on top of his as more tears came unbidden to her eyes and he continued. "Mendoza's idea will work, I promise. But if it doesn't, I will do whatever it takes to protect my family. Our future. You have to believe in that." Victoria took a deep breath and tried to let his confidence settle her fears. She looked down, tried to imagine herself round with child where now he pressed against her flat stomach. Diego kissed her forehead, stroking her cheek and hair to try to reassure her.

Victoria lifted her head, but she saw only concern and worry in his eyes for her, not the overconfident man who made her nervous a few moments ago. He came out today because of her. If Mendoza hadn't sent the soldiers in a different direction, this afternoon could have turned out very different. She intended to cup his cheek, but her hand went to the back of his neck so she could pull his lips to hers. Diego was surprised, and felt the tension ease from his shoulders with the touch of her lips. He sank into her softness, and tried to take away her worries in that one gentle touch.

She pulled away before he was ready, but she stayed close, resting her forehead against his. Suddenly she clenched the lapels of his jacket in her fists and pushed him a little away from her, keeping a tight hold on his jacket as she looked intently into his eyes. "I'll do it. I'll do whatever I have to. But you have to be careful, too. You can't ride as Zorro with a broken leg. Promise me. You got lucky today."

Diego smiled at her, stroking her tense hands until she let him take her hands in his. "Then you have to promise, too. Talk to me if you're upset about something. We can use Mendoza's plan. Zorro just yelled at you. Stay quiet. Stay away from the alcalde. Can you do that?"

She nodded, resolved to see everything went smoothly. They stayed like that for several heartbeats…breaths mingling, hands caressing, foreheads touching. Diego became aware of Mendoza as he rode closer to the cart. He'd apparently taken himself away for the last several minutes, and once again Diego was grateful to the intuitive sergeant.

"Pardon, amigo, but there are soldiers approaching." Diego looked in the direction Mendoza was pointing and Victoria moved away from Diego. "I will meet them and lead them into the pueblo. I will talk to the alcalde. I will tell him Zorro does not love you anymore."

He looked over at Victoria, who was looking away from him toward the approaching soldiers. His heart went out to her as she looked down at her hands in her lap, her shoulders sinking as if under a heavy weight. "I am sorry, Señorita. But it will be alright. Do you want to be alone in the tavern or do you want me to come visit you?"

Victoria wiped her eyes and smiled at the man. "I will be fine, Mendoza. Thank you for being such a good friend. I think when we get into town I will go to my room." She looked at Diego, who seemed to be trying to gauge her mood.

"What are you going to do? You should have a reason to come into the pueblo since you didn't know I needed a ride." When Diego just looked at her with a confused expression, she slammed her hand loudly against the seat between them. "Diego you have to think! We have to be perfect in this!"

Diego jumped and looked guilty for a second, then smoothly filled in that he'd go to The Guardian. "It will all be fine, Señorita. I promise. Diego will ..." Mendoza trailed off as the soldiers came closer, and took his leave quickly to keep the soldiers away from them.

"Lo siento, Querida," Diego said. Goosebumps spread up her arm when he kissed her hand and used the familiar endearment. He didn't move closer, though, and released her hand to grasp the reins and start the horses. "I will work out the plan today. We shouldn't get too detailed, though, because then we will make a mistake."

They watched as Mendoza met the group of soldiers and they turned toward the pueblo. "Mendoza is going to tell Ignacio Zorro got mad at you. You go upstairs and just keep things simple. Act sad. No one will suspect we are not telling the truth. It will go perfectly, I promise."

They rode in silence for a few more minutes, then Diego glanced sideways at her. "Do you think it would be ok if I came to the tavern for dinner?" When she looked over at him in surprise, he went on. "If you don't think you're ready, I understand. I can go home." When she didn't answer, he nodded. "You're right. I'll go home. You've had a long day."

She smiled because he looked so sad at the idea of not seeing her again today. He was too adorable. "Maybe someone can invite me to dinner."

Zzz

I love seeing traffic from everywhere. Hong Kong, Russia, Netherlands, Australia, Kuwait, France... That is so cool!

Now go feed the addiction some more! …and leave me a note :)


	16. Chapter 16

Mendoza took a deep breath before he pushed open the door to the alcalde's office.

"Where have you been?" DeSoto asked distractedly.

"You sent us after Zorro, remember?" Mendoza replied, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"And I see you once again return empty handed," DeSoto sighed, not surprised. He shook his head at the hopeless sergeant. "There has to be a way…" DeSoto tapped his hand pensively on the desk.

"A way, alcalde?" Mendoza took his hat off and approached the desk.

DeSoto closed the book he'd been working on and faced the wall which held a large WANTED poster for Zorro. "A way to catch him, you fool."

"But… alcalde… Zorro caught those horse thieves. He got our horses back. Isn't that a good thing?"

DeSoto rolled his eyes and ignored the sergeant's comment. "We can't simply wait for him to show up. We need to set a trap. One that will work this time."

"A trap?"

"Stop repeating me," DeSoto muttered. "We'll have to plan it carefully. Something Zorro won't be able to ignore. And get him off that infernal horse."

"How are you going to get Zorro to fall into your trap?" Mendoza asked after several minutes of silence.

"Bait, you idiot," DeSoto answered. He got up to look out the window at the tavern, stroking his chin in thought.

"Well, if you are thinking of Señorita Escalante, I do not think it will work," Mendoza suggested quietly.

DeSoto glanced briefly back at the sergeant before turning back to the tavern. Victoria had just come outside, but she wasn't paying attention to her guests. DeSoto thought it odd, because Victoria was always busy doing something. Now, she just looked out into the plaza at nothing. "Why do you say that? Zorro's infatuated with her, everyone knows that."

"Not after today," Mendoza said sadly.

DeSoto crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall next to the window to focus on his sergeant. When Mendoza didn't continue, he gestured for more information. "And how did you come to this conclusion?"

"Because when I found them, they were arguing."

"You saw Zorro and Victoria arguing? And you didn't capture him," DeSoto said conclusively.

"Did you hear me, Alcalde? They were arguing. Zorro was very angry. I do not think he will save her this time. If you put her in jail, he will leave her there."

"What were they fighting about?" DeSoto asked, curious now.

"Zorro says she is always causing trouble. He is tired of always rescuing her. I do not think he loves her anymore," Mendoza finished sadly. "He said next time she can get herself out of trouble."

DeSoto chuckled. "Is that right?"

"Victoria, she was mad, too. But she cried a long time. He would not have left her all alone crying if he still loved her."

"He left her alone?" Mendoza nodded. "I'm sure you offered your horse to save the damsel in distress." DeSoto mocked.

"Sí. But Don Diego was driving by and gave her a ride."

DeSoto barked out a laugh at that. "De la Vega to the rescue. What a laugh."

"Diego was very nice," Mendoza defended him.

"I'm sure he was. Always making doe eyes at her," DeSoto grumbled as he looked back out of the window.

"Diego?"

DeSoto watched Victoria go back into the tavern before taking a seat at his desk again. "Of course. The man would never do anything about it, but he definitely wants her. Anybody can tell you that. Why do you think Don Alejandro's been trying to get him married?"

Mendoza obviously wasn't following DeSoto's commentary on the pueblo's love triangle. DeSoto sighed as he opened his ledger again. "Alejandro would never let Diego marry a common tavern girl, especially one who cavorts with outlaws. He wants Diego to get married and stop spending so much time at the tavern." DeSoto laughed maliciously. "This will be interesting to watch. Diego would never marry her, but he might attempt to seduce her. I wonder what her precious Zorro would say about that? Maybe Zorro will take care of Diego for me."

"Take care of Diego?"

"Sergeant you must stop repeating me. Yes take care of Diego. He's just as big a menace as Zorro is… he and that paper of his. Always there with his smart remarks. He thinks he's so smart with his papers and contracts. Yes, I think this has been a very good day. The caballeros won't approve of Victoria, and will avoid the tavern. She'll be ruined. And when Zorro kills Diego, Alejandro will turn the town against him. Zorro will be dead or behind bars before the sun goes down on Diego's grave."

Mendoza felt his collar start to suffocate him, and he pulled at it as he felt nervous sweat run down his neck.

"Please keep me posted, Mendoza. If you hear any rumors, we must make sure they get back to Zorro somehow. Wherever the man hides out. I think I might stop by the tavern a little later. See how the lovely señorita is faring." When Mendoza just stood there dumbly, DeSoto called his name sharply and Mendoza jumped. "Was there something you needed, Sergeant?"

"Oh, no, Alcalde. I just came by to report."

"Then you are dismissed." Mendoza looked nervously back toward the alcalde before slowly closing the door behind him as he left. He stood by the door, wondering how on earth his plan could work now.


	17. Chapter 17

Diego was still at The Guardian when Alejandro came by some time after dropping Victoria off. He knocked softly on the open door and entered, closing the door quietly behind him. Diego was reclining in his chair with his leg propped on the desk, playing with a toy. He looked up when Alejandro entered, but didn't know what to say so he just kept playing. Alejandro sat in the chair opposite the desk without comment.

"Is that the balero you made Felipe when he was little?" Alejandro broke the silence.

Diego deftly caught the ball, and Alejandro wondered how he could have believed Diego's fumbling façade all these years. He'd never found the toy easy while standing up, and here his son could catch it whenever he wanted while he was reclined. Before he went off to college, Diego could fight and ride and heard cattle with the best of his men. How did he forget all of that in four years?

"Yes. He threw it at me the day I broke my leg. Said I was driving him crazy. I guess I wasn't being the best patient. It's been a long week," Diego caught it one more time, then put the child's toy on the desk. He laced his fingers together on his stomach and gave his father his full attention. Neither man said anything, however. Alejandro picked up the toy, missing the ball several times before cheating to catch it. He examined the painting and the craftsmanship of the old toy, feeling worse that he had ignored even the talents like painting and science that Diego did continue to show after returning from Madrid.

"So do you want to tell me about your long week?" Alejandro asked, placing the toy back on the desk and sitting back in his chair.

Diego raised his eyebrows in surprise, expecting a slightly harsher interrogation. "Well, it was the oddest thing. Mendoza found out my identity. Instead of turning me in, he's kept quiet. I still don't know how he found out. I guess he heard you complaining that I wasn't married yet, and decided to play matchmaker and get Victoria interested in Diego. When I got mad at him for trying to keep Zorro and Victoria apart, he yelled right back at me about keeping secrets."

"Mendoza yelled at you?" Alejandro asked in surprise.

"Yes, he did," Diego confirmed with a chuckle. Diego tilted his head to examine his father. "Which is what I was expecting you to do quite frankly. I'm sorry to admit I was hiding out here because I didn't know what to say to you."

Alejandro shrugged and stared at his son's leg propped up on a corner of the desk to avoid eye contact. "What good would yelling do?"

"I'm glad you're not angry with me," Diego admitted. Alejandro got up to pace to the open window and look out into the plaza.

"Oh, I'm angry. Though probably not for the reasons you imagine. Felipe showed me the cave. Mostly I've been feeling like a fool," Alejandro confessed.

"You're not a fool, Father," Diego disputed. "I worked very hard to convince everyone I was someone I am not. The only way it could work was if no one suspected me. I'm sorry for lying to you. I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid."

"Afraid?" Alejandro turned from the window to find his son examining his hands very closely. "Hardly. Zorro has done some incredibly stupid things over the past few years. It didn't seem to me that he had any fear." Censure had finally entered Alejandro's voice and Diego cringed.

"The only way I could be of any use to the people here was if I worked alone. I couldn't bring anyone else into it because they'd be in danger. If you knew, you might try to help me. Or try to protect me. If I got caught, you'd be guilty too,"

"If you got _caught_?" _Ah, there was the anger_, Diego thought as Alejandro raised his voice. "If you got caught you would have been killed. That's if you didn't die from a gunshot wound or whatever other dangerous stunt you tried to pull. Killed, Diego! Dead. Did you think about that flouncing around on your stallion and toying with lancers every other day? Or do you think that cape made you invincible?"

This conversation was starting to sound familiar, Diego thought uncomfortably. Diego worried about Victoria and Alejandro, but he honestly had never thought about it from the other point of view. Diego slouched a bit more in his chair.

"And you think DeSoto wouldn't assume I knew about it? I'd still be found guilty. Only now I didn't realize my _only son_ was in danger." Alejandro took a deep breath to calm himself, looking out into the plaza again. "Of course I would have helped you," He continued, lowering his voice. "It's a father's job to protect his son." Alejandro's voice cracked a little on the last statement, and he closed his eyes to block out the horrible images that had been plaguing him since his son left his safe bedroom this afternoon limping and in pain.

"I'm sorry. I guess I didn't think everything through. You were in jail. I couldn't talk to you about it." Diego pleaded with his father's back. "I'd been away for four years. I didn't understand what was going on, but I had to do something. If I did it as Diego, I would have been arrested. As Zorro, I could act without reprisal."

"Without reprisal," Alejandro chuckled harshly as he turned to face his son. "A 6000 peso reward on your head is hardly without reprisal."

Father and son held eye contact for a long time in silence before Alejandro came to take his seat again. "So my son is Zorro. You mentioned a plan today to get Victoria to marry you. Have you thought this through?"

"Honestly, not really. I didn't plan to tell Victoria who I was today, it just happened. All these years I was afraid she'd reject me. But she says she loves me. I'd like to be married as soon as we can convince the town that Zorro is no longer interested in her. Mendoza is telling the alcalde now that Zorro and Victoria fought." Diego scratched his head, realizing that all was not over just because Victoria loved him. He still had a long way to go before they could be married.

"Victoria? Reject you? Diego…" Diego's eyes narrowed at his father and Alejandro put his hands up defensively. "Alright. You think you know what you're doing. Everyone knows Zorro is interested in her." Alejandro paused. "Do you think she's thought about it? You say she just found out who you really are. She didn't exactly look comfortable at the party the other night."

"She's managed a tavern for most of her life. I'm sure she can manage our household," Diego declared. "I've never cared for parties or politics. I just want to work our ranch and I'm tired of waiting. I want to be married. Have children."

"So she's going to sell the tavern?" Alejandro inquired.

Diego dropped his eyes. "We haven't really talked much."

"Diego, if you've compromised her …" Alejandro cut off as the legs of Diego's chair slammed hard into the floor as he sat up. Alejandro didn't let him interrupt, meeting Diego's glare with one of his own. "Oh no, you don't get to be defensive about that," Alejandro scolded, pointing at his son. "Don't tell me you haven't been alone with her. Zorro has already compromised her reputation whether you want to hear it or not. You want to marry her but no one else will know that you are Zorro. You're not thinking clearly! You may not care about parties and politics, but you are still Spanish nobility. You have responsibilities. If you planned to marry Victoria, you never should have pursued her as Zorro."

"We're not in Spain anymore, Father," Diego said asserted, even though he knew his father was right.

"Some people here don't see it that way, Diego. You've refused to marry how many daughters?" Alejandro sat forward in his chair and rested his elbows on the desk. "These are fathers we do business with if you don't care about the social graces. And Victoria might care. What if she's not accepted?" He watched the love and concern in his son's face and Alejandro was glad Diego was listening. "You're in a hurry to marry. Fine. You want children. Trust me, I'm overjoyed." Alejandro took a deep breath, leaning forward on the desk again. "Say she gives you a son right away. Any quick marriage is cause for speculation, only this time the speculation won't be about you and her. The speculation will be that your son is not your son."

Alejandro watched as Diego toyed with the balero on his desk, rolling it back and forth and examining the stick and ball as if he wished everything could be as simple as this child's toy. "Son, I like Victoria. You know I do. And most of the families around here cannot afford to shun you. We are the only ones with blood ties to the crown and we hold the largest grant. You just have to realize there might be some repercussions from this. You have to be patient. Destroying the relationship between Victoria and Zorro while building one for yourself is not easy. It's not as simple as fighting with her one day and marrying her the next. And you need to talk to Victoria about it."

Alejandro watched his son, who had dropped his leg to the floor and was now sitting with his arms crossed defensively in front of him, every muscle tight even though they were resting on the desk. He reached his hands across the desk to rest on top of Diego's arms, feeling the tension there. "Diego, I love you, son. I support you. Maybe a man in love doesn't always think clearly. Zorro has been reckless, but this is dangerous and you can't rush it. You need the support of the caballeros, but so does Zorro. And so does Victoria. Come home. Let's put some ice on your leg and we can talk, okay?"

Alejandro got up and walked toward the door, but turned when his son spoke.

"Father, I love her," Diego said quietly, still staring at the desk.

Alejandro paused, watching his legendary, fearless son curl into himself defensively. He came over and placed a hand on Diego's shoulder. "I know you do, Diego. We'll sort it out. Come on." Alejandro helped Diego stand and took his cane, preferring to help him walk personally.

Diego stopped when they got to the cart, looking across the plaza at the tavern. "I was going to ask if you'd invite Victoria to dinner for me."

After a long silence, Alejandro relented. "Stay here, I'll go ask her," Alejandro smiled at his sick-looking son.

"How am I supposed to talk to her about something like this?" Diego asked miserably.

"Diego, it's better to talk to her than for her to walk into an unknown situation. I know that you love her. Make her understand that. You've chosen a strong woman. I'm sure it will be fine," Alejandro encouraged his son.

Zzz

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the end of my other story Diego Likes to Talk. Thrilled I threw at least one of you off with my comment :)

This story has just grown a lot in my head, so there are still a bunch of chapters to go. Lots planned, and it will lighten up. Hope you'll stick with it and keep enjoying it. Let me know how I'm doing-click that little "review this chapter" link! You know you want to!


	18. Chapter 18

Felipe was waiting for them when they returned to the hacienda, bursting with questions. His patience only lasted until he dumped Diego unceremoniously on the couch. Diego laughed at Felipe's frantic signing as he tried to get settled. Felipe realized he was being impatient and grabbed a pillow to help Diego with his leg. When Diego was finally situated, Felipe bounced onto the end of the couch, looking eagerly to Diego for a story. His smile was huge as Diego started filling him in on all the happenings, especially that Victoria knew their secret now.

When his father came in a few moments later, Diego found himself answering for all the times he'd 'been sick' or 'gotten lost'. He was relaxed and for the most part enjoyed sharing, since he'd wanted to tell his father years ago. Felipe had some laughs when Alejandro found out he could hear, and they talked briefly about teaching the teenager to talk again. The only thing missing from Diego's afternoon was a certain lady.

zzz

Victoria spent most of her time that afternoon upstairs. She curled up in her bed, staring at a single rose in the colorful vase on her nightstand. So many things had changed since she'd last been in this room. She had intended to work a little, but Mendoza had done his job starting the rumors. It felt like everyone in the tavern was being very quiet whenever she came near. Alejandro had been kind when he'd come in to invite her to dinner, and she was sure people noticed. Customers averted their eyes when she glanced around, and many were leaning close and talking in hushed tones. She'd tried to recapture the confidence she felt back in the cart when Diego had looked so lost at the idea of missing dinner with her, but had come back upstairs when she felt herself unraveling a little bit.

She owed Mendoza a great debt. He'd made her face some hard truths. She felt foolish, but she had been in love. In love with a mystery man, but she thought she had her reasons. People always talked about the romance of Los Angeles, only now it didn't feel so romantic. Even now, some part of her wanted to be angry with Diego. He'd lied to everyone, but he hadn't kissed everyone. She lifted her fingers to her lips, remembering the disappointment in Diego's eyes when she'd held him back. She understood why Diego had kept his secret. She hoped he did.

She never once had considered Zorro would be a Don. She looked around her small room on the second floor of a business she'd made successful. She was proud of all she'd accomplished on her own. She wanted someone to share it with. This was nothing compared to the De La Vega's. Marrying a De La Vega was going to be a much bigger change than she'd ever imagined. She blushed when she remembered the look of love and desire in Diego's eyes. That was real enough. But Diego had never shown any interest in her before. The Diego she knew didn't care about oppression or taxes. Zorro did. Who would she be marrying?

zzz

Victoria couldn't help but smile as Alejandro greeted her at the door that evening. She'd always respected Alejandro. It reassured her a little, after an afternoon spent wondering who Diego really was. Alejandro was kind, and Diego was his son. She thought of the less-than-kind things said earlier this afternoon. As Alejandro kissed her forehead and embraced her, she allowed herself to truly believe she was close to having a home. A family. She would do whatever she had to do to secure that future.

When Diego's face lit up at the sight of her, once again she found herself wondering how—and why—he hid his feelings for so long. Diego sat up, moving pillows to the coffee table to move his leg from the couch. He briefly touched the cleared space next to him, then folded his hands in his lap like a five-year-old trying to be good in church to get a treat. The hot look in his eyes, though, was not a look a man should have in church. She walked over to him and pressed a kiss to his forehead, but pulled her hand away when he tried to tug her down next to him.

Diego frowned when she smiled at his confused expression. He watched her silently move an armchair closer to his end of the couch and take a seat next to him. He placed his hand in hers when she reached for him, but he looked forlornly from their joined hands to the empty place beside him and back to Victoria's face. They could have joined arms if she'd sat next to him. Or lips, since his father had gone to the kitchen for a moment. He was still frowning when Alejandro returned. When his father grinned knowingly at him, Diego pulled his hand from Victoria's to cross his arms grumpily over his chest and slouched back into the cushion.

Alejandro chuckled as he watched his son pout. It was an interesting thing to see. He was noticing many changes in his son. He never could imagine Diego jumping in front of a raging bull, even on horseback. Diego was so vocal standing up to him last night about the horses. His son hadn't shown passion for anything since he'd returned from Madrid. Now, it seemed his son was turning out to be just like any other young hot-head caballero. Alejandro glanced down at Diego's leg. Only Diego had been through a lot, and had been hiding who he truly was for years. He'd sacrificed, been injured, put strangers ahead of his own desires for a long time. Alejandro vowed to make sure Diego got what he desired now, and to do that they had to plan this carefully.

With a final wry grin to Diego, he faced Victoria as she stopped staring at her lonely hand and folded it back into her lap. "So, Victoria," Alejandro smiled to reassure her. She relaxed the frown from her eyebrows and sat back gingerly in her chair as she gave him her attention. "It seems my son has been playing games with us since he returned from college."

Diego looked up at that, turning wide eyes to both of them before gaping at his father. "Games?" Alejandro laughed and Diego tightened his arms across his chest and slouched further. "Oh ha ha, laugh at the injured man. Very funny. What happened to—" Diego trailed off as he realized Alejandro was teasing. "Fine, have your fun. Whatever happened to 'this is dangerous, son' and 'you have responsibilities'?" Alejandro laughed when Diego mimicked his grave voice. "Now it's all fun and games?"

"Dangerous?" Victoria whispered, turning concerned eyes back to Alejandro. "Don Alejandro, do you think it's too dangerous? Responsibilities?"

Alejandro and Diego shared a heavy look, and Diego straightened and reached for her hand. She saw him wince as he tried to lean over the tall arm of the couch and accidentally moved his leg. She glanced at Alejandro, but the reminder of danger had her scared. She stood and walked around Diego's leg to sit right next to him. She didn't look up. She looked so sad, and for the first time Diego didn't enjoy her blush. Diego gave his father a warning look as he defiantly wrapped an arm around her shoulders, then took Victoria's hand and kissed it comfortingly. When she looked up at him, he smiled at her and assured her once again that everything would be alright.

"I'm sorry, Victoria. My son has made me crazy for years, I wanted some payback. I shouldn't have joked. I didn't mean to worry you," Alejandro said softly.

Victoria squeezed Diego's hand back, holding it in her lap with both of hers. "No, it's ok Don Alejandro. I'm just a little worried. It's been a long week."

"That's what Diego said," Alejandro smiled at the couple. He might be disappointed in some of Diego's decisions, but he remembered doing some foolish things for love himself. "Diego told me Mendoza was going to spread the word that Zorro fought with you today."

"Yes, he did." Her shoulders sank a little, and Diego noticed.

"Victoria, what happened?" Diego asked.

"Oh, nothing. People are talking about it, so Mendoza's plan seems to be working." Alejandro watched her and wondered what people were saying. When she didn't elaborate, he knew she would never tell Diego anything bad that she heard. It explained why his son had been oblivious to any backlash to Zorro's relationship with Victoria. His respect for her kicked up a notch, but ignoring it wouldn't make it go away.

"I told my son it wasn't going to be as simple as Mendoza planned. And I have to apologize for my foolish son. It's not going to be easy for you after the way he's behaved as Zorro," Alejandro said gently.

"Father, can you just drop it?" Diego leveled a glare at his father. "I wanted you to help us plan what to do. I don't think either of us need a lecture right now," Diego said quietly as he worried about Victoria's bowed head.

"Diego, he's right," Victoria interrupted. She lifted her head but her eyes didn't go past his neck. "You _do_ want to marry me?"

"Victoria—" His leg started to lift off the table so he could turn toward her, but she stopped him.

"Then we have to do things right. I can live with the consequences of our behavior if you can. Your father's right. People have talked but I didn't care. But now they're going to be talking about you." Victoria placed a hand on Diego's cheek. Diego thought it was nice to have someone worry about him, but at the same time he hated to see that worry in her eyes. "You think I don't know you're marrying below your station?" Victoria asked, finally looking him in the eye. Diego shared a brief frustrated look with his father before he cut her off.

"Victoria, class doesn't matter here—"

Victoria interrupted him. "That's the oblivious Diego talking. You're smarter than that. And you can't just put off something because it's unpleasant or run away like Zorro when things get complicated." She smiled so her words wouldn't sound so harsh. "We start with Mendoza's plan, but it's going to take time. You—"

Victoria was interrupted when a servant entered the library to announce a guest. Mendoza cleared his throat nervously as he took off his hat and greeted his friends. "No, we cannot start with my plan. My plan was foolish. You never should have listened to me," Mendoza said miserably.

Zzz

Author's Note: Sorry about last night. I posted it, but then decided I hated it for some reason and took it down. Klingonkitten yelled at me and told me to put it back up. She's been a great help encouraging me. Hope you like it. I'm not sure if anyone read it last night, I didn't change much I don't think in this chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: So I posted this and another chapter the other night, but changed my mind and took it down. I'm afraid I lost a bunch of people cause I got a lot of traffic and no reviews. Thanks to KlingonKitten for keeping me going and to ShelbyT for being my 1 review in 100 visitors. Thanks to everyone who is still reading if you review or not. I hope people still like it…

I also went back over the story. I took out the lines and used Z's to break up the sections in case you're like me and like putting things into epub to read on a device. I fixed what typos I found, and added a few days by making the party 'Friday night' instead of 'tonight'. Now Diego's had more than a few days to heal. He's still going to be walking and riding before a real person would, but this is fiction, and he's a legend :)

zzz

They all focused on Mendoza for a moment before anyone said anything. Finally, Alejandro stood to greet the distressed looking sergeant. "Mendoza, welcome. Come sit down and tell us what has you worried." Alejandro gestured to the chair Victoria had vacated. When he didn't seem to want to talk after he sat down, Alejandro prodded him. "My son tells me he owes you a great debt. Thank you for helping him, Sergeant."

Mendoza looked up at Alejandro in surprise, then eyed Diego. "No, you do not owe me anything. You are a smart man. You should not listen to a dumb soldier like me."

"Amigo, stop worrying." Diego held up Victoria's hand, which he still held. "It's because of you that Victoria is sitting next to me right now. I won't forget it."

Victoria figured that was enough talking around the reason for Mendoza's visit. "Mendoza, what did you mean your plan was foolish?" Her hand tightened on Diego's, and he squeezed her shoulder for comfort.

After only a brief uncomfortable pause to glance at everyone, Mendoza answered. "I did not know you were here, Señorita. I came to talk to the De La Vegas. The alcalde is not a nice man. Things he said should not be repeated in front of a lady." All were silent for a long time.

"Mendoza, my father has already brought up some concerns about my behavior as Zorro and this plan of ours. Victoria," Diego lifted her chin when she didn't look at him. "Victoria look at me." He stroked her cheek gently with his fingers. He hated to see the moisture in her eyes. "Querida, I'm so sorry for everything you've had to put up with because of Zorro. I should have done everything differently. We need to hear what the alcalde said, but no matter what remember: I love you. I'm going to marry you. Those are the only two things which matter now."

Diego felt a little panic when she just looked back into her lap. His father had no answers for him, and eventually he looked back at Mendoza. "Get it over with. We need to know what the alcalde said."

"I am sorry, Señorita," he said before facing Diego. "The alcalde does not like you very much, Don Diego." Diego had to smirk at that. "He says you are a menace, too. He thinks you…" at an encouraging nod from Diego, he continued quietly, "he thinks you will seduce the señorita. He does not believe you will marry her or that Don Alejandro will let you marry her." Diego rubbed his hand up and down Victoria's arm in comfort. "He is happy. When you are done with her, Zorro will challenge you for ruining her. He will kill you, and then Don Alejandro will help him capture or kill Zorro."

They were all silent for a long time. "Maybe we can work with that," Diego said. "Father, you reminded me of some things today. I've only been fighting as Zorro, but it seems Diego has irritated the alcalde as well. You said I'm Spanish nobility, that it still means something even all the way out here." Victoria tried to sit up and move away from him, but he didn't let her. She looked at him when she gave up tugging at her hand, "Remember what I said," he whispered, and she sat back into the couch.

"So maybe it's time Diego and Alejandro De La Vega do something. We both have connections. We should try to get the alcalde arrested, or at least sent back to Spain. Then maybe Diego _can_ kill Zorro, or at least have him disappear." he finished with a smile. "That will put time between Zorro's affair with Victoria and our engagement. Just like Mendoza said: Victoria and Zorro fight, Diego can comfort her. No one finds out I'm Zorro. I get to retire. The pueblo gets a new alcalde. We can get married without fuss and rumors."

"You think you can get the alcalde thrown out of office?" Mendoza asked in shock.

"My father says we're nobility," Diego said sardonically. "What's the point of having blood ties to the crown if we can't use them?"

"That's not what I was talking about and you know it," Alejandro replied, though he did look uncomfortable.

"Yes, I know. I didn't much care for what you were talking about, but I listened. Now I think we can work it to our advantage instead of focusing on the negative. What's the problem with that?" Diego asked.

Alejandro thought for a moment. "I did receive a letter last month. My old lieutenant told me he was appointed emissary. He wanted to visit. I will have to read it again to see when he was coming."

"So we start there. If you're going to saddle me with responsibilities, then I'm going to use them." When no one objected, Diego relaxed a little more into the couch. "If the alcalde acts up in the near future, the caballeros need to step up and take responsibility, since you're so fond of that word. Zorro won't be riding any time soon. I made a promise," Diego said as he looked down at Victoria. She smiled up at him and relaxed more into his hold.

After a few moments of silence, Mendoza stood. "Let me know if I can do anything. I will do my best to help you."

"Mendoza, you can't leave. You must stay for dinner," Diego invited.

"Oh, I do not want to intrude on a family dinner," Mendoza assured Diego, but he didn't look like he was in too much of a hurry to leave.

"But you are family," Diego said. He watched as Mendoza sat down happily. "You've been at the heart of this since the beginning."

"Oh, no," Mendoza blushed. "Alejandro's birthday was coming up. I just wanted to make him happy."

"No, amigo. The very beginning. You're the reason I put on the mask in the first place," Diego smiled at Mendoza.

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't mean to do that," Mendoza said quickly. Confused, he looked back at Diego. "What?"

"My father was in jail. I didn't know what to do about it," Diego said. "You were in charge of the tavern, talking about how soldiers fear the unknown. You said soldiers were afraid of phantoms. So I became one."

Mendoza, Alejandro and Victoria all looked at Diego curiously. "I do not remember, Don Diego. But I am glad if I helped you."

Diego chuckled suddenly, reminded of a memory. "Do you remember the first thing you ever said to Zorro?"

Diego's smile grew when Mendoza blushed. "Zorro was very scary, Don Diego. I did not know it was you!"

Alejandro asked, "Why, what did he say?"

"He thought I was a demon," Diego supplied. "After that, I realized Mendoza was right. The unknown is what frightens people. It gave me freedom to stand up to the alcalde and not get arrested myself."

"You broke many of the alcalde's swords. And I had to sew up many of his coats," Mendoza scolded his friend.

Diego laughed. "Sorry you had to play seamstress, but it was so much fun, Mendoza!"

"Fun?" Victoria and Alejandro exclaimed at the same time.

Diego shrugged and tried to wipe the smile off his face. "Yes, fun. I liked being Zorro. Especially with Ramón." Diego lost his smile as he thought of the old alcalde and got a faraway look in his eyes.

"Diego, what's wrong?" Victoria asked.

"He's dead because of me," Diego said soberly. "No, I didn't kill him. He was already hanging off that ledge when I got there. But instead of grabbing my hand so I could pull him to safety, he grabbed my mask. I tried to catch him, but he fell."

Alejandro tried to distract his son and move forward. "Then you came home to tell me you were lost all that time you were playing Zorro at Devil's Fortress," Alejandro shook his head at the insanity of it all.

"I wasn't Zorro the whole time. I planned to go as Diego. To tell the truth, I was arrested. Rosalinda de la Fuente trapped me and figured out I was Zorro. Luckily, I'd given her a fake name."

"Salvador Gillaranz," Victoria whispered.

"You remember that?" Diego looked down at Victoria, surprised.

"Of course," Victoria said, staring down at her hand which still held his. "It was the only name I had."

Alejandro watched his son watch Victoria for a moment. "I guess that was why you were acting so strange," Alejandro offered.

It took a moment for Diego to look up from his study of Victoria's bent head. "Strange?"

Alejandro smiled. "You don't remember?" Diego shook his head. "You gave me hope and then took it away. You asked me for your mother's ring." Victoria looked up at Alejandro again. "You were happy and told me I'd have grandchildren soon so I gave you the ring." Alejandro was pleased to see the small smile on Victoria's face, and delighted to see the worry turn to tenderness on both of their faces. "Then after the DeSoto came, you were like a raging bull yourself for weeks. I'd never seen you so irritable—and only around the house—but you never gave me a reason. Yet another thing I didn't understand about my mysterious son."

"I had hopes. I was sorry Ramón was dead, but I thought Zorro could retire. The longer I waited, the more I hated the deception. Then DeSoto turned out to be even worse." When Victoria squeezed his hand for comfort, Alejandro's worries about their future evaporated. He knew they would support each other through anything.

"DeSoto is overconfident, and still intent on breaking this pueblo and catching Zorro. We should be able to get him to hang himself. When you are healed, and we have some help, we could push him over the edge," Alejandro offered.

"Victoria is not going to be bait in some trap," Diego added firmly. "Not one set by DeSoto, and not one set by us." He was glad when she didn't protest. "If we are going to drive him to do something illegal with people here to arrest him, Victoria is going to be far away from any violence."

"And you're going to be in the heart of it," Victoria said quietly, studying his hand she held in her lap. He gave his father a desperate look.

"No, I won't do anything you don't want me to do. I promise," Diego said, comforted when she leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. He squeezed her shoulder again and continued. "But yes, it might be dangerous. If you promise to stay safe, I'll do the same. Father's talking about getting greater authority here. We'll rally the people. We have Mendoza on our side. Nothing will happen till my leg is healed. We'll plan it perfectly, okay?"

They were interrupted by the cook calling out that dinner was ready. Alejandro rushed off to prepare another place for Mendoza. Mendoza stood, but went on without them at Diego's urging.


	20. Chapter 20

"My father made me feel pretty guilty today," Diego said quietly. He leaned away from her and Victoria moved so they could face each other. "You said people talked. Before today. I'm sorry, I never thought."

"It's over now. Or it will be soon," Victoria told herself and him.

Diego looked around at the library. "Do you mind very much who I am? After some time to think? I'm not quite sure what you expected."

Victoria glanced around herself. "Well, it wasn't this." She examined Diego closely for a moment. "I did suspect you, though. But every time I started to think it was you," Victoria chuckled and trailed off. "You're quite the actor, Diego De La Vega."

"Every day I'd want to slip up. Give you clues. If you figured it out, I wouldn't have to tell you," Diego said. He wanted to touch her hair, stroke her cheek.

"You should have told me." Victoria said simply.

"I know. I was afraid." He wondered what she'd do if he touched her hair or stroked her cheek.

"You stare down a cannon, but you're afraid of me?" Diego just shrugged. "We never talked about what happened after Zorro." She watched him, and he eventually realized she was waiting for a response.

Diego pulled his eyes and thoughts away from the pulse he could see at the base of her neck. "My father asked about it today. I never cared what happened after. I just wanted to be with you. The details never mattered." He paused briefly. "He worried they might matter to you." Diego squeezed the hand he still held, then stroked the back of her delicate skin with his thumb. "Will you mind living here? I know you've always lived in the pueblo."

Victoria looked around again, and Diego gave in to the urge to play with the ends of her hair, since his hand had slowly moved toward her on the back of the couch. "I haven't had much time to think, but it is a magnificent house. I could never complain."

"I thought you could hire a manager for the tavern. I know it's important to you, and I'm not about to take over. But I hope you'll have new priorities. This house will be yours. Anything you don't want to do, you don't have to do it. Anything you want to change, you can change it. Anyone gives you a hard time, tell me. I'm not going to put up with the petty snobbery my father is afraid of. My father loves you. I love you. That's all that matters."

Diego gave in to the urge to stroke her cheek, and Victoria closed her eyes briefly when he cradled her face and continued talking slowly in fervent but hushed tones that soothed away her concerns. "I wanted to marry you because I hated every minute away from you. I wondered what you were doing. If you were thinking of me. If you were thinking of someone else. If you ever thought of Diego. Every night I'd dream of you and every morning I'd hate that you weren't here. Every time I kissed you I didn't want to leave. I know it will be a big change for you. But I need you with me. If you love me, the details don't matter."

Victoria covered his hand with hers for a moment as Diego waited for her to say something. Then she took his hand and kissed the back of it, just as Zorro had done many times before. She sat back into the couch, moving closer to him and enjoying his fingers threading through her hair. "You're quite romantic for a man everyone in the pueblo thinks is hopeless."

Diego smiled. "I only ever wanted to be romantic with one woman. Ten minutes after I stepped off that stage, I knew I wanted to marry you. No other woman had a chance." Diego's eyes darkened and Victoria felt her blood answering. "Victoria, you could tempt a priest. It was nearly impossible to resist you when I was just boring Diego. If you look at me like that, I'm not going to remember your new rules for our courtship."

Victoria looked delighted to know she held that much power, but she was just as affected. "Diego, I—"

A loud bang made Victoria jump and Diego growl. He looked over Victoria's shoulder and saw his father pointing warningly at him. "It seems from now on we will have a chaperone, Victoria." He raised his voice and glowered at his father. "A very annoying chaperone."

"Dinner's waiting," Alejandro said simply, unconcerned. He turned around to go back to the dining room automatically, but stopped. He faced them again, crossed his arms and leaned too casually against the wall.

"If you're going to be a pest, then make yourself useful. Come help me up," Diego groused at his interfering father.

Over dinner, they kept the conversation light. Everyone was worried, but they were a team now. Hopefully, nothing would happen until Diego was able to ride and fight again without pain. They'd all resolved to be patient and wait until they had more support. The alcalde had been appointed by the king, but so far no one had attempted to get him thrown out of office despite the things he'd done. Hopefully, the alcalde would be good for awhile. They could take the time to work out the details, and Diego would take the time to heal and finally court the lady of his dreams.

zzz

DeSoto watched the señorita from his table in the corner of the tavern. She was one big contradiction since the rumored argument with her beloved. He wasn't sure what to make of it, or what to do about it. Most of the time, she moped around the tavern like she was the most miserable woman in the world. The next moment she would be positively glowing and it made him sick to think she was so happy. The strange thing was, she tried to hide when she was happy. De La Vega was still lazing around his hacienda nursing his leg, so he hadn't been in to town. Everyone was talking about Diego and Victoria because she'd been to their hacienda several times this week.

DeSoto wondered, though, because she'd been to the De La Vega's twice before Mendoza said she'd argued with Zorro. She took him dinner rather late one night even before Zorro had tossed her aside for being such a trouble-maker. The party she attended was also before her break with Zorro. Maybe the argument hadn't been about what Mendoza thought. He'd planned to patiently wait for Diego learn to walk again so he could seduce the señorita. If Zorro truly didn't care, that would be pointless. If, however, he set a trap for the outlaw and Zorro truly was angry about the situation, he didn't want that anger directed at himself. The point was to direct it at De La Vega. He watched the señorita disappear into the kitchen. Disappointed at the lack of action, he left the tavern.

Zzz

Author's Note: Now this story is officially twice as long as the original plan. Wow! Please review, and be patient for the next section. I hope you will like the friends who are going to visit Los Angeles.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: So I hope everyone had a nice week! Sure, I made you wait 6 days. But it's also over 3000 words so I hope you forgive me. Was going to be 4500, but I really don't want to overwhelm you. Glad some people are still enjoying my story. If you are, please review...they make me happy! A happy writer writes faster! And don't we all want to see who is the 100th reviewer? :-)

Thanks to Klingonkitten for checking this over.

zzz

Felipe crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall in Diego's room, bored and impatient. He watched the curtains floating in the breeze from the window. The breeze fluttered the petals of some flowers in a vase on the windowsill. Another scarf flew across the room to float gracefully down to the floor. He looked back over to Diego, who just stood staring into his closet after discarding the offensive scarf. Felipe kicked his leg loudly against the wall as he pushed off and walked over to Diego. He gently pushed the man out of the way, picked a dark red scarf off the pile of discarded scarves on the ground, positioned Diego where he wanted, and started to tie it around Diego's neck.

"Maybe the green would…" Diego started as he turned back to his wardrobe. Felipe wasn't hearing it, and pulled Diego's shoulders back to center. Felipe gave him a look, and Diego stood still. "This is important, Felipe."

Felipe shook his head, and patted Diego's chest a little too hard when he finished with the scarf. He straightened Diego's jacket, and pointed a finger at the taller man. _She loves you already. She doesn't care what you wear_, Felipe signed.

Diego pulled at his collar and grinned at Felipe. He shrugged helplessly, and took Felipe's shoulder to limp out of the room. Felipe helped him into the cart, but didn't climb in after him.

"What are you waiting for," Diego asked.

_I thought you wanted to see her alone_, Felipe signed.

"Get up here. I won't be seeing her alone. The tavern will be full of annoying guests intent on keeping us apart like my father," Diego sighed and Felipe happily jumped into the cart. Diego eyed the agile teenager in frustration and envy. "Can't do anything till I learn to walk again anyway," Diego added grumpily. His leg didn't hurt as much today, but he still felt vulnerable and feeble. This would be his first visit to the tavern since he'd broken his leg. His first visit to show the pueblo that he might be interested in the señorita now that Zorro had broken things off, though his father warned him to not be obvious and rush things.

He had no idea what he was supposed to do. He wanted to march in, sweep her off her feet, carry her to the church and come back to the hacienda. He looked at his fancy suit and sword-free belt. Would anyone really suspect he was Zorro? Victoria could pretend to marry him for his money. She could get tired of working in the tavern and tell everyone she was ready for a life of leisure. They could go away…move back to Spain or go north. They could do _that_ today.

Diego frowned and urged the horses into motion. It seemed all his patience had disappeared into smoke now that he was crippled. He knew Victoria liked living in Alta California. Both of them would worry about leaving the people without their protector. He told himself to do the right thing. His father's comment about his future son was most disturbing though, and he knew he would be patient and go with the plan. Maybe by the end of next week he would be able to ride well enough for Zorro to come plead for Victoria to take him back. Victoria could have her fun tossing him out of the tavern, then Diego could really pursue her. Another month hopefully would see Alejandro's emissary friend on his way to California. Then they could marry and live happily ever after.

Diego told himself to cheer up when they reached the tavern. With Felipe and his cane, he managed to get to a table by the kitchen without too much pain. Many people greeted him, clapped him on the back in thanks for his act of heroism with the bull. So much had happened since, he'd almost forgotten that day. He saw another benefit to being patient. If they could get DeSoto sent back to Spain, he could be himself all the time again. He wouldn't have to play the fool and could be one of the caballeros instead of being pitied. And once he and Victoria were married, he would have better things to do with his nights than sneak around the pueblo in a black cape and mask.

He hoped Victoria would be happy to see him. It bothered him that he hadn't been to the tavern lately. He was used to talking to her every day, and that calmed him and made him feel better. This was a lot harder than he'd imagined not having the freedom to see her when he wanted, and he wasn't having much fun. He sat impatiently in the corner and waited for Victoria to appear.

Felipe shoved at his shoulder with a smile to ask him what he was frowning about. Diego waved him off and waited for his beloved to appear and make his day brighter. A few moments later, he got his wish. The curtains parted, and Victoria swept out of the kitchen along with the fragrant smells of all the food she was creating. He thought he smelled apple pie, thought that would definitely make his day better. Sitting in the corner as he was, she didn't see him and went to see other diners. He shrugged. He could be patient. Now he could see her surprise when she saw him, since she wasn't expecting him.

He was so busy admiring the sway of her hips under the blue skirt she was wearing that he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary at first. So used to trying to be invisible, he wasn't surprised she didn't notice him right away. She delivered several plates of food and swept around the room refilling coffee and taking new orders. She wasn't talking to anyone, though. And she wasn't smiling. She looked tired, and the smiles she did give away looked strained, and her face pale.

Though she was quiet, she was also the unspoken center of attention. Diego narrowed his eyes and sat up straighter in his chair as he observed her more closely. Then she did the unthinkable. She walked right past his table back into the kitchen without noticing him. He looked at Felipe in surprise, then glanced around the tavern again.

Felipe grabbed his arm when Diego started to get up from the table and go after her. He shook his head at Felipe's urgent signs. "This wasn't the plan. I don't care about the plan." Diego shook Felipe off and made a move to stand, once again forgetting that he was lame at the moment.

Diego fell back as the pain sliced up his leg and into his brain. Felipe watched Diego's face turn ashen with pain, then held his cane away when it looked like Diego was still going to go after her. _What are you going to do?_ Felipe signed.

"I don't know, but did you see her face? I'm not going to put her through this anymore," Diego whispered frantically, swamped with guilt. All this time he'd been feeling sorry for himself, wanting Victoria to come fuss over him and cheer him up. He was the most selfish man in California and he was going to make up for it right now. He waited a moment for Felipe to hand him his cane, then stole it when Felipe still held it away from him.

"Diego!" Diego closed his eyes regretfully and sat back in his chair when he heard Don Esteban call his name from the door to the tavern. He heard a crash in the kitchen, and guessed Victoria knew he was here now. He heard voices behind the curtain that assured him the crash wasn't something bad. Felipe pulled at his arm when he kept staring at the curtain instead of greeting Don Esteban. "It's so good to see you up and around," Esteban continued when he reached the table. Diego grudgingly gestured for Esteban to join him, when it was the last thing he wanted.

"I wanted to thank you again for your help with the bull," Don Esteban beamed at him.

Diego tried to shrug off his annoyance with everyone in the place and smiled at his father's friend. "You already thanked me. It could have happened to anyone," Diego lied. He was still angry that the man hadn't taken proper precautions bringing a dangerous animal into the market. His father had been lecturing him about social responsibility since he'd found out about Diego's alter-ego, so Diego tried to be a proper son and make nice with the man. If Victoria wasn't out here in two minutes, though, he was going after her.

"So your leg is feeling better? I guess now you are happy you have lots of time to read," Esteban smiled and Diego wanted to kick him. What did he owe these people? He glanced around and knew everyone in here owed Zorro for something. And Victoria, since she liked to be outspoken herself and defended them. None of these people ever lifted a finger to help themselves. His father was right, people were obviously talking about Victoria and Zorro. He had thought since Zorro and Victoria were so liked by the people, no one would be overly harsh. But Zorro wasn't there to share the blame. Apparently acting the social outcast had made him oblivious to the petty and vicious gossip he hated in Madrid but thought was absent here. If these people cared so little, he would take Victoria far away.

Felipe pulled him back into the chair and signed that he'd go check on Victoria when Diego moved to rise again. The lady in question returned from the kitchen just at that moment. She walked past them and delivered a few plates and drinks before 'noticing' them on her way back to the kitchen. She'd washed her face and she smiled at them, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Don Diego, Don Esteban, I'm sorry I didn't know you were here," Victoria eyed Diego harshly for a second at that. "What can I get for you gentlemen?"

"Oh, I only just arrived, Señorita. I'll take some paella if it's fresh," Don Esteban said and Diego once again considered kicking the man.

"Don Diego?" Victoria prompted, and he realized he'd been glaring too long at his companion. He looked up at Victoria and was glad to see the grateful smile she gave him was genuine.

Felipe nudged him, and he must have muttered something edible because she nodded. A look heavy with support and encouragement passed between them, and Diego tried to relax. Felipe remembered the smell of apple pie and Diego added a slice to his own order when he translated. Diego wanted to ask her to sit down. He wanted to take her away from here. But he sat back in his chair, pulled over another chair to set his leg on, and wondered what he'd just ordered for lunch.


	22. Chapter 22

Victoria leaned against the wall in the safety of her kitchen. Diego was on the other side of that wall. She'd panicked when she had heard his name a few minutes ago. How long had he been here? He should have told her he was coming. It was silly, though, because she felt stronger now. They hadn't really talked, they hadn't touched, but once again she felt cherished and protected. She smiled. Diego hadn't liked Don Esteban's comment. The menacing look he'd given the other caballero had restored her spirits quite a bit.

She took a deep breath, shaking off all the comments of the day. Fresh paella. HA! No one had ever complained about her paella before. Don Esteban might complain after today, she thought wickedly. She shook her head at herself. What did she care what Don Esteban thought? She walked over to her fryer and tossed some fresh fish and potatoes into the hot oil, ignoring the pieces Maria had just pulled out a few moments ago. She knew Diego didn't like gazpacho.

She was smiling naturally when she exited the kitchen several minutes later. Diego returned her smile, and she absorbed the love she saw in his eyes a moment before placing the three dishes on the table for her men…and Esteban.

"That isn't what Diego ordered," Don Esteban sounded annoyed. "He asked for the—"

"This is wonderful, Don Esteban," Diego interrupted. "Victoria, thank you. I don't even remember what I asked for, but you knew what I wanted. Thank you." She returned Diego's smile without comment, and realized she had forgotten to get their drinks. Once they told her what they wanted, she headed to the bar.

"A man can't even get what he ordered here anymore," Esteban said, annoyed. "I guess you heard about Victoria. Your father must have told you," Don Esteban whispered in a conspiratory tone.

"I got what I wanted. I don't remember what I ordered because I was too shocked at your rude behavior, Don Esteban," Diego said quietly as he cut a piece of fish, blew on it and stuck it in his mouth as if he had said nothing out of the ordinary.

Don Esteban gaped at Diego while Felipe smiled into his plate. Diego eventually looked up and noticed Don Esteban's shock. "What? You don't think it's rude to imply Victoria's paella isn't the best in the territory?"

"I just—"

"Don Esteban, I'm very fond of Victoria's cooking. What you said was rude. Especially since the paella you served last month at your hacienda was rather…" Diego waved his hand back and forth doubtfully and continued eating as if he hadn't just insulted the senior don.

Esteban recovered as Victoria returned with their drinks. Diego looked up at Victoria and praised the fish and potatoes he was digging into.

"Yes, Señorita Escalante. This is the best paella I've had in a long time. Thank you," Don Esteban praised Victoria but kept glancing at Diego as he spoke. Victoria blushed in surprise, and grinned at Diego before disappearing into the kitchen again.

Diego thought about the things he and his father had discussed as he watched the other man eat quietly. Don Esteban held another large grant in the territory after being knighted for his valor in battle. He was a good man, but Diego thought he probably had become an upstart overnight along with his quick wealth. The don also had a daughter Diego had refused to court against heavy pressure from her father. He might have to be delicate, but he wasn't going to let insults go unaccounted for in his presence. His father might have a different idea of delicate, but his father wasn't here.

After letting Don Esteban think for awhile, he returned to the subject he didn't want to talk about. "You asked if I'd heard about Victoria. I must say I've been out of the loop for a long time with my injury. What were you talking about? Did something happen?" Diego asked mildly as every muscle in his body tensed.

Esteban looked uncomfortable and watched the closed curtain a minute before he spoke. "Nothing happened… but they say Zorro is through with her," he said quietly.

Diego wondered if it was too early to show he was thrilled with the news. He wiped his mouth and set his napkin beside his empty plate, and dimmed his smile so he didn't appear too overjoyed. "Oh? Is she alright?"

Don Esteban once again looked stunned at Diego's words. "Well, I don't know."

"Victoria is our friend, shouldn't we try to make her feel better if Zorro broke her heart?" Diego leaned back in his chair and tried not to smile when Felipe rolled his eyes out of Esteban's view.

"Well… I guess. But…" Don Esteban looked like he wanted to say something but was afraid of being rebuked again by the young caballero. "She consorted with an outlaw. She couldn't possibly have expected…" he trailed off at Diego's blank look, confused when he didn't get the reaction he expected.

"How is Helena?" Diego asked casually after a moment of silence.

Don Esteban's eyes narrowed at Diego's mention of his daughter. "She's fine, Diego." Don Esteban's tone was less cordial now.

"I'm glad. I'm sure she had her friends and family to support her during her heartbreak," Diego said seriously. He didn't have to sit by and do nothing while he was injured. He could tackle bigotry with a broken leg. Esteban had talked endlessly about a potential match between Diego and Helena when he'd returned from Madrid, and had played up the girl's heartbreak when he didn't reciprocate. He and his father had been aggravated by the man's lack of decorum until Alejandro had somehow put a stop to it and remained friends with the man.

"You're comparing Helena to Victoria?" Don Esteban asked, incredulous.

Diego prayed his father didn't flay him. "Are they so different? You can't control who you fall in love with. If it's a business woman falling for an outlaw or a caballero's daughter trying to marry a cousin to the king."

Even Felipe looked shocked now. Don Esteban was rendered speechless. Victoria appeared with two plates of apple pie. Diego sat up, thanking Victoria again and asked Don Esteban if he wanted a piece. Diego was not disappointed when he declined and made his excuses before quickly leaving the tavern.

His father wanted him to become a stronger leader in the community. So, he was through being invisible. He could still be studious and abhor violence, only now he could play up the role of a rich man's son. He could be a civil leader without suspicion. He didn't want to alienate Don Esteban, but he knew the type. Esteban would come around. He wanted to be a part of the upper echelon, and out here, that was him. He also didn't want Victoria saddled with a fop for a husband. Diego didn't like it, but his father could help him with the politics. He'd throw a party for the new emissary when he arrived, and Don Esteban will forget this little incident when he was invited. He would remember to be civil, however, when Victoria stood at his side at the party instead of in the kitchen.

Diego grinned mischievously when Victoria swept by their table again. With only Felipe for company he managed a lingering touch of her hand as she bent to pick up the dishes. She turned a pretty shade of pink when he stroked his fingers up her arm and asked her to sit, but she refused and disappeared again. Diego returned Felipe's grin and relaxed, content for now to sit here and watch her see to her customers.


	23. Chapter 23

Diego waved Mendoza over when he entered the tavern. Distracted, Diego was surprised when loud laughter broke out in the corner from a table of local vaqueros. He smiled in response, then scowled when he noticed Victoria's pinched smile as she walked by him into the kitchen. He caught Mendoza's attention and the sergeant stopped heading for his table and instead headed for the corner. A few hearty laughs from the men later, and Mendoza moved on from that table and sat morosely in the corner with Diego.

"Mendoza, what's the joke?" Diego asked quietly.

Mendoza looked at Felipe for help, but there was no avoiding Diego's question. He tried anyway. "I cannot say."

"Mendoza, what were they laughing at?" Diego insisted.

"Don Diego, please. I did not know it would be like this. I thought people liked Señorita Escalante and Zorro. This is all my fault," Mendoza said, sad for his friends.

"So they said something about Victoria," Diego affirmed. He looked miserably at the curtain then across the table at Felipe. Felipe shook his head at Diego, not knowing what to do.

Diego tapped Mendoza on the shoulder to get him to look up from his sad study of the table. "Spill Felipe's drink on my shirt," Diego ordered. Mendoza was slow to catch on, but Felipe happily threw his drink at Diego from across the table. Mendoza and Felipe stood immediately, apologizing and trying to mop at Diego's soaked clothes. Diego shook his head at Felipe's exuberance, then awkwardly limped into the kitchen to care for his expensive jacket.

"Maria, I think someone needs your assistance," Diego said firmly when he entered the kitchen. Maria turned a startled look to Victoria before deciding Diego wasn't the one to cross at this moment. She'd told Victoria ages ago that Diego wanted to be more than friends, and she was glad Diego was finally doing something about it. Silently, she wished Diego luck as she left them alone.

Victoria barely glanced up from the dough she was working with. She'd put on an apron and was already dusty with flour as she pounded her frustrations out into the dough. Diego grinned because she looked so adorable, then sobered when she spoke. "You shouldn't be back here," she told him. She rolled her eyes when he didn't move, then turned away from him to walk to a shelf to grab a box of something she absolutely had to have at that very second.

Diego didn't care about anything other than the distress he saw in Victoria's eyes that she tried to hide. He limped up behind her, took the box out of her hand and moved her with his body several steps further into the kitchen pantry. She turned to him when she realized he had her cornered, and pushed at his chest which really was too close. How did anyone not notice how big and intimidating Diego was? Zorro's identity was so obvious to her now, and she desperately glanced up at him to tell him to run and hide. "What are you doing in here? You must leave before someone sees you!"

"Felipe spilled his drink on me. I can't let my jacket stain. It's from France, you know," Diego said loftily as he pulled her close.

Victoria now felt the wetness on his jacket, and the sticky liquid was now all over her arms, too. She lifted her arms away from the mess and tried pushing delicately at him with her hands, but he didn't back away. "This isn't part of the plan. People are going to talk about you if they know you're back here," Victoria tried again. She put a hand against his cheek and tried to ignore the heat from his body which was scrambling her brain. "I don't want people talking about you. We have to wait until you can …walk," she finished with a surprised look down.

Diego held her too tightly for her to see his leg. "Forget my leg. We're not doing the plan. No one should talk about anyone like this. You shouldn't have to put up with it. We can go away. We'll start fresh. Wherever you want to go. No one has heard of Zorro in the United States. Spain. France. Anywhere you want. I could show you Paris."

Victoria cradled his face in her hands and tried to stroke away the tension she could see there. "We can't leave. Our home is here. I told you we can't run away just because something is difficult. Think of your father and all he's built here."

Diego gently wiped some flour off her cheek, then pushed her hair out of the way so he could continue trailing a hand down her neck and shoulder. "Diego," Victoria warned, but was distracted when he wrapped his arms back around her and started stroking her back. She arched into him unconsciously when his hands ventured lower. Her hands climbed to link around his neck against her own better judgment.

Diego rested his forehead against hers and pulled her impossibly closer. "I've been selfish. This is all my fault," he muttered. He stood straight again, and his gaze shot heat all through her body. "I'm going to go teach those vaqueros a lesson. Then we'll go to church. We'll stand in front of God and everyone and we'll finally be married. No one will say anything after my ring is on your finger," Diego said urgently, his arms still locked tightly behind her. "You'll be Victoria De la Vega," he finished softly.

Victoria tried to slow her breathing and pull away from him, but her body wasn't obeying. "You can't go fight five men right now," Victoria remembered to say. "Look at you. You're sweating and pale. I know you're hurting. Where is your cane? You promised me you wouldn't do anything until you can walk and ride."

"I walked in here didn't I?" Diego asked confidently.

"Yes, and you'd fall over if I pushed you," Victoria accused with a smile. "Having you here, seeing you… knowing you love me is enough. I don't care what they say about me. I work in a tavern, I've heard it all before. I have thick skin, my love." Diego grinned at the endearment and leaned closer, but she managed to push him away. "We wait. The talk will die down soon enough. If people start talking about you, getting suspicious... you can't defend yourself with one leg. You promised," she punctuated this with a hard pat to his wet jacket. "If something goes wrong now, we don't get a second chance," Victoria finished solemnly. "We'll lose everything."

Victoria pulled his face down and pressed her lips to his forehead. Diego tried to relax and rested his cheek against hers again while he enjoyed the press of her body against his and the smell of her skin mixed with the food she'd been cooking all day. "Are you sure you don't want to get married today?" Diego murmured in her ear. Chills raced through her body at his tone, but she pushed him away.

"You're like an impatient little boy," Victoria laughed as he finally released her. "Haven't you ever heard that good things come to those who wait?"

He hopped a few steps back from her, and she frowned at how he held his leg off the ground. "Victoria, I assure you I am not a boy. One day very soon you're going to let me prove it to you." Diego grinned like a devil as his eyes slowly trailed down to her toes and back, and he wondered if she blushed that deep a red everywhere. He wanted to find out, but he heard Maria make some noise in the kitchen behind him. He used the shelving against the wall to make his way back to the curtain, and nodded a polite greeting to Maria.

Diego turned back to Victoria when Maria called her name. "You might want to change your apron," Maria suggested with a smug grin. Diego looked at Victoria's apron, which was now more the color of Felipe's juice than white. Anyone seeing her would know Diego hadn't been worrying about his shirt while he was in the kitchen. He should have noticed it a minute ago, but he'd been too busy imagining what was behind it. He looked at his own clothes and ineffectively brushed at the dark stains and clumps of purple flower on his jacket. It was much worse now than when he'd come back here to clean it. Victoria quickly wet a clean cloth and tried to clean him up, but soon they once again became lost in each other's gaze and the cloth stilled on his chest.

Maria shook her head at Diego's grin as Victoria's efficient cleaning swipes started to look more like caresses, and shooed a reluctant Diego out of the kitchen.

zzz

Author's Note: This chapter goes with the ones I just posted, not the ones I want to post next week. Forgive me for not posting it the other day. This is for my reviewers :) 21 people have given me 74 reviews! I love you all :) 33 countries are reading my story. I love everyone! I know this story is starting to look like War and Peace, but I hope you like it and I hope you keep reviewing. Maybe this is good enough to get some more reviews? Maybe someone who hasn't reviewed yet will feel inspired?

Happy Memorial Day to the people here in USA! I'll be working :( If you're military or military family here or elsewhere, you deserve a king's ransom and I hope you come home safe and soon, and thank you for serving.


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: Ouch. 100 visitors for chapter 23; 0 reviews. Did nobody like chapter 23? Can you tell me why? Now I'm introducing new characters...but I wonder if my writing has turned sour or something. I'm afraid the story has gotten too long now and people stopped reading. Well, people are visiting at least. The site doesn't tell me if you stay on the page and read the chapter or give up half-way through.

zzz

Diego watched Felipe race Toronado past him again. The horse needed exercise, but Felipe was having a little too much fun riding Diego's stallion around the secluded meadow. Diego tried to enjoy the bright smile on the boy's face, but right now he was feeling sorry for himself stuck sitting on a rock instead of riding.

It had been two days since he'd seen Victoria. He'd always imagined when Victoria found out who he was, if she didn't hate him she'd be with him more often. Zorro never had time to spend time with her. Now, he had nothing but time with this cursed leg, and Victoria was nowhere to be seen. He'd gone to the tavern several times, sitting at the bar or near the kitchen so he could be near her as much as possible. He'd even made up with Don Esteban, who seemed to have done some self-evaluating. The man treated Victoria with more respect, and so did his vaqueros.

He thought it was definitely time for another visit. Maybe this time she'd sit with him for awhile. He was, after all, supposed to be courting her by now. Victoria just worried he wasn't able to defend himself yet. He liked her fussing over him, but he wasn't an invalid.

He stood and glared at his cane when he grabbed it, and Felipe slowed the horse the next time they passed. Diego leaned less on his cane now when he walked, but told himself not to push it too hard. Impatience would only make his leg take longer to finish healing. He stroked Toronado's neck as he came near. Felipe jumped off, bouncing on the ground happily.

"After all this time, Toronado might think you the better rider, Felipe," Diego suggested.

Felipe blushed as he brushed a hand down the other side of Toronado's neck.

"What do you say, Toronado," Diego asked the stallion, "Are you going to forget me?"

_The book said at least six weeks_, Felipe signed.

"Don't believe everything you read in a book," Diego responded, irritated when Felipe laughed at the irony. "I will forget how to ride if my leg doesn't get better soon. For now let's use the cart again. Shall we go have lunch at the tavern?"

"You run away to California and now all of a sudden you cannot even ride a horse?" Diego jumped a little when a voice came from behind him.

Diego's immediate concern was being seen with Toronado, but when he turned and saw his father with the strangers he relaxed and waited for introductions. The man who had spoken had a big smile on his face, and Diego thought he looked familiar. The hat and clothes he wore were dusty from travel, and his face had several days of scruffy beard on his chin.

"Don't you remember an old friend? Though I am sure you never wanted to see me again after not showing up for my last challenge." Diego's eyes dropped to a familiar sword at the man's belt.

"Sebastian?" Diego slowly smiled as he recognized his old classmate underneath the beard and strange clothes. He clasped hands with his friend and laughed. "I only didn't show up to save you the embarrassment when I stole your sword again! What are you doing in California?"

"I'm here for a re-match of course!" Sebastian affirmed. "I couldn't come after you when you escaped to California that morning since you left me as the best swordsman in Madrid." Sebastian eyed the sword at Diego's waist. "And, you're probably right I would have lost again. But I still want a chance at you. I've waited two years for a re-match."

They both looked down at Diego's still-splinted leg. "You might be able to beat me today, amigo," Diego admitted, "but if I did win, you would never live it down. I will spare you the shame of losing to a one-legged man." He pulled Felipe forward by the shoulder to introduce him. "This is my man Felipe, and my student. You might have a chance to best him, but I've taught him to take advantage of the same mistakes you make over and over again. I think he's ready for a new sword, so he'll probably be happy to take yours and keep it." Felipe smiled, proud that Diego had such confidence in his abilities.

Alejandro and his two companions caught up to Sebastian. "This is my old lieutenant, Rafael Andrés, Sebastian's father," Alejandro introduced his son. "The letter we received must have been delayed because they arrived early. He is the new Spanish Emissary to the colonies." Diego gladly shook the man's hand, eager to move things along.

"And this is Rafael's sister, Amanda."

Diego smiled when he saw her. "Aunt Amanda, it's so good to see you again. I have missed your chorizo!" Though he'd never met Sebastian's father, Amanda had been in Madrid when he'd first met Sebastian. A bachelor always finds the best places to eat, and at Sebastian's house was the best! "You must let me convince you to cook for us before you leave!"

Amanda embraced Diego as if he were her nephew, too. Sebastian and Diego had been inseparable in college, and she'd missed him when he'd had to leave so suddenly. She looked at her two boys, all grown up. When Sebastian scraped the dust of travel off his face, they'd look much more similar. Sebastian was several inches shorter than Diego, but much wider in the chest. They fought and competed like brothers, but also helped each other whenever it was needed. They had kept each other grounded, with occasional help from her, when they found themselves two rich young men in a bright new city full of adventure without their fathers.

"I might let myself be persuaded into the kitchen," Amanda grinned, "if you invite a certain lady to dinner. I'm eager to meet this woman you wrote about in all your letters."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be around," Alejandro sighed, happy for his son though he wasn't done teasing him yet. "Victoria is all the boy ever thinks about. But there is much to discuss. Why don't we go back to the hacienda for lunch and talk."

Diego rubbed the back of his neck, and Alejandro looked hopelessly at his son. Sebastian laughed. "Don Alejandro, I believe Diego already had plans." Diego narrowed his eyes at his old friend. "If you don't mind, Diego and I can dine with his beloved in this tavern I've heard so much about." Alejandro and Felipe quite enjoyed the blush which crept up Diego's neck. "You two old men can sit and tell old war stories, and Diego and I will go find some trouble."

Sebastian slung an arm around Diego's shoulder and grinned at the older generation. "Do you remember being that young, Rafael?" Alejandro asked.

Rafael looked over his shoulder at the younger generation as they walked away. "I do, and let's not tell them the trouble we used to find!"

The young men laughed at their fathers as they walked away. Amanda smiled brilliantly once more at her boys. She patted each of their cheeks. "Behave, now," Amanda said before she turned to follow her brother.

Sebastian turned to Toronado. "My, this is a fine stallion. Will you let me ride him to the tavern today?"

Felipe looked worried for a moment at Diego, but Diego just laughed and gave Felipe a conspiratory look. He clapped his friend on the back and held a hand out to Toronado. "Be my guest. He is a fine mount. He is a little spirited, though, so be careful."

"Diego, do you forget you got some of your own horses from us? You were the best swordsman, but last time I checked I was still the better rider," Sebastian crowed.

Diego walked over to stand next to a grinning Felipe. He swung his cane happily in front of him as he waited for the show. Sebastian gathered the reins and did manage to grab hold of the saddle horn before Toronado danced away from him. Sebastian slid a glance toward his audience and reached for the saddle again. Toronado snapped his head sharply up and down, knocked into Sebastian and danced over to Diego, dragging Sebastian along for the ride.

Diego stroked his horse's neck and laughed at Sebastian over Toronado's back. Sebastian glowered at his friend. "Hold him! I'll show you. I've never met a horse I couldn't ride!"

Diego obliged and took hold of Toronado's reins, stroking the horse's nose to keep him calm. Toronado stood still while Sebastian climbed on his back. Toronado stood still as Sebastian urged the stallion to move. Then Diego turned away from him, and Sebastian went flying.

Felipe rushed to help the man up, but Diego burst into laughter at his friend's expense, collapsing back onto the rock he'd been sitting on before. Sebastian stood with Felipe's help, and brushed at his clothes for a long time as he recovered. "You did that on purpose," Sebastian accused, though there was laughter in his voice.

Diego grabbed Toronado's reins since the horse had come once again to stand behind him. "I warned you. Toronado is spirited. Felipe named him, and it definitely fits his personality!"

Sebastian rested his hands on his knees for a moment, then straightened and joined Diego and Felipe near the stallion. "Ok, amigo, you win." He collapsed next to Diego and laid down on the rock. "So you ride your devil horse. I'll take my nice tame horse." He pushed at Diego's shoulder and stood again. "Let's eat, I'm starved. Your lady better be as good a cook as you said she is."

Diego and Felipe shared a look. "Sebastian, Toronado is Zorro's horse."

Sebastian looked from Felipe and Diego to Toronado. "You just said he was your horse. It is rather obvious."

"You didn't get my last letter, did you?" Diego asked.

"I never heard you mention a Zorro. What kind of name is Zorro, anyway?" Sebastian asked with a laugh.

"Zorro is…how can I explain…" Diego looked at Felipe, who signed a dramatic Z in the air and did some imaginary sword moves. Diego's shoulders slumped. "Never mind, I don't want to explain." Diego took off Zorro's sword and attached it to Toronado.

"You don't carry your sword? From your letters it sounded like you needed one around here," Sebastian wondered.

"The sword is Zorro's, too. I brought it out here to work with Felipe some," Diego supplied. "When we get back from lunch, maybe you can fence with him. He hasn't been able to practice against anyone but me, and I haven't been able to do much with a broken leg."

"You're not telling me something," Sebastian suspected.

"I'm glad you're here, Sebastian," Diego admitted. "It'll be good to have a friend around." But Diego really didn't want to explain how he dressed up in a cape and mask. Sebastian would tease him endlessly. "For now, just know that I don't carry a sword. No one knows I know how to fight, everyone thinks I'm a fop. And nobody can know. Just keep quiet today in the pueblo, and I'll explain later. We do need to talk about some important things, but right now I just want to go eat lunch in peace and see Victoria. Ok?"

"No one knows? That doesn't make any sense, Diego." He watched as Diego sadly rubbed down his horse. "What's going on?"

Diego just shrugged. "It doesn't make sense right now…but lives depend on it so don't mention fencing or riding or dueling to anyone outside the family," Diego explained, intently holding Sebastian's gaze. He turned back to his magnificent stallion which he wasn't able to ride, and stroked Toronado's nose to comfort himself now. "Victoria knows, but… Come on. It's been a long day and I'm in a mood. I'll explain everything after we return from the tavern."

"And if we go see your señorita, your mood will improve, yes?" Sebastian grinned. He slung an arm over Diego's shoulder and gathered Felipe under the other. "Then let us go see this magical señorita who can cook better enchiladas than Aunt Amanda."

"You didn't tell her I wrote that, did you?" Diego asked, terror in his voice.

Sebastian laughed again. "No, but I will if you tell my father your horse threw me today."


	25. Chapter 25

Diego sat in the cart for a minute after they pulled up in front of the tavern. Sebastian jumped easily from the back of the cart and looked mockingly up at Diego. "Do you need assistance from the cart? I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself or get your fancy suit dirty."

Diego turned to Felipe when he chuckled. Felipe quickly wiped the smile off his face and slid sedately out of the other side of the cart. Considering Diego hated dressing up back in college, Sebastian was getting mighty curious. He had already made a few comments on the fancy embroidered suit Diego had changed into. Diego had shut him up by laughing at Sebastian's girlish shoulder-length hair, which Sebastian insisted was in style and was just because he was on a break from the army. Diego asked if he would have to wear a bonnet to keep it out of his face if they were to duel, and Sebastian simply responded that Diego would have to remove his jacket because he wouldn't be able to see with the glare from the gold stitching.

Diego looked from the tavern door back to his friend, who was holding out a hand as if Diego were a woman. Maybe this was a bad idea. Diego grinned evilly and surprised Sebastian by taking his outstretched hand for _help_ down from the cart. It was Sebastian who stumbled, though, when Diego wasn't exactly graceful about it. He used Sebastian's shoulders and twisted his arms and legs so much in the choreographed confusion Sebastian almost landed in the dirt.

Sebastian straightened his jacket and gaped at his friend who stood perfectly calm and perfectly put together as if they hadn't just had a tussle. He looked at Felipe. "Watch out for this one," he warned the teenager. "He's dangerous."

"Nice to know someone still thinks so," Diego muttered as Felipe handed him his cane.

Sebastian looked at the cane and the splint still tightly binding Diego's leg as Felipe came around the cart. "You know, I do believe you would beat me in a match, broken leg and all." Sebastian suspected even as Diego put an arm around Felipe's shoulder to walk.

Diego chuckled lightly. "I just surprised you. Most people only see what's on the surface, and you never learned to take advantage of that fact," Diego grinned at his old friend. "Be careful in Los Angeles, Amigo. There are vipers here just as dangerous as any we have met before. And much more than dignity is at stake."

"What are you not telling me?" Sebastian asked.

"Enjoy your ignorance for a little longer, Sebastian. The serious work begins when we return to our fathers," Diego said before he and Felipe led the way into the tavern.

Zzz

Diego was happy he'd waited, because the tavern was almost empty. He'd delayed lunch, hoping the crowd would thin out a little. Victoria was always 'too busy' to sit with him, and kept saying 'next time'. Today, he'd make sure they ate lunch together. Victoria was behind the bar when they entered, and her face lit up at the sight of him. Diego grinned back and she followed them to a larger table further from the kitchen for more privacy.

Diego pulled Victoria's hand away from the towel she was wringing and bent to kiss her hand. Victoria forgot about everyone else in the tavern as goose bumps crawled up her arm. It appeared Diego was stepping up the courting today.

Sebastian and Felipe shared a look, and Sebastian coughed loudly after several moments of being ignored. Diego jumped and turned to glare at his friend. "Victoria Escalante, this rude gentleman beside me is Sebastian Andrés. He's just arrived from Spain. We knew each other in college."

Diego reluctantly released Victoria's hand so Sebastian could grasp it. Then he promptly took it back again when Sebastian tried to kiss her hand, too. "Now who's rude?" Sebastian muttered, rubbing his knee where Diego's cane had accidentally smacked him, before smiling back at Victoria. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Señorita. Though you are much more beautiful than Diego said in his letters," Sebastian grinned. "Maybe you should give him his ring back and marry me instead."

Victoria's eyes widened and she flushed at his compliment, and Diego pushed Sebastian into a chair with as much noise as possible to cover the mention of marriage. Felipe urged Sebastian to be quiet as Diego rearranged chairs to have one for his leg and a closer one for his secret fiancé. "Join us," Diego pleaded as he squeezed Victoria's hand.

Victoria looked around the tavern nervously, but today she couldn't claim she was too busy. She took the chair Diego offered and waited while he seated himself. "Let me get you something to eat first, I promise I'll come back," she told Diego.

Diego looked beyond her and smiled at Maria who'd appeared at their table. "Ah, Maria, thank you for coming," Diego said, "Victoria's going to take a break if you don't mind." Maria grinned knowingly at Victoria. Victoria turned pink as everyone focused on her. Maria had been teasing her endlessly since the apron incident, though she'd kept Victoria's confidence.

When Maria disappeared to get their food, Victoria leaned back in her chair. She was curious about Diego in college and happy to be sitting with him. She worried and pushed for patience, but in truth she missed Diego, too. Even before she knew he was Zorro, Diego spent most of his days here with her. She smiled at him happily, and didn't protest when he tricked her into holding his hand under the table. Also contrary to what she said, she loved that a simple look or touch could fill her with a heat she'd never known before. She had quickly realized the passion of the true personality Diego kept hidden all the time. Well, she didn't realize it yet, but she found herself thinking about it constantly.

She blushed furiously, startled when Maria placed a bowl of food in front of her. She looked around to notice everyone else had already been served and she had been oblivious. Diego grinned wickedly at her and squeezed her hand again, rearranging his grip to lace their fingers together. Somehow that felt more intimate, and with Diego stroking her hand with his thumb and staring at her like that she doubted she could remember her own name.

Sebastian laughed at their lovesick expressions. "Are they always like this?" he asked Felipe.

Felipe nodded, and Diego and Victoria tried to pay more attention to their companions.

"We're not ignoring you, you're not talking. Can't help it if she's more interesting," Diego said with a mocking grin.

"Am I allowed to speak or will you just attack me again?" Sebastian asked Diego.

Victoria looked curiously to Diego. There was no one in the back of the tavern where they sat, so Diego relaxed. "No one knows Victoria and I are engaged. I didn't attack you, I just helped you sit down," Diego grinned.

"Right," Sebastian said, "and I'm sure you tripped getting out of the cart."

Victoria sat forward eagerly with a smile, though one hand remained suspiciously under the table. "I hope you will speak. I've never met any of Diego's friends from Spain. What was he like?"

_Busy fighting duels and studying_, Sebastian wanted to say. He eyed his friend dressed in a fancy suit sitting in the back corner of the tavern secretly holding hands with a woman he wanted to marry. What had happened in two years? Sebastian's eye caught on the fancy stitching on Diego's jacket.

"He was absolutely no fun at all. If he wasn't studying, he was out …meeting tailors," Sebastian grinned. "Tailors from all around Madrid would come and demand satisfaction and challenge his…embroidery skills."

"Victoria thought all I cared about was clothes for two years, Sebastian, let's not perpetuate that myth right now please," Diego replied.

"That's not what I thought, Diego," Victoria admonished.

"You didn't?"

Sebastian and Felipe exchanged another look as the two lovebirds ignored them again. "Diego, I think Felipe should show me around the pueblo. We'll be back a little later."

Sebastian started to rise, but Victoria stopped him. "Please don't. I'm sorry, we haven't been able to spend much time together."

Sebastian watched as Diego awkwardly tried to eat with one hand instead of releasing Victoria. He looked around for eavesdroppers, but the few remaining people were toward the front of the tavern. "So why is the engagement a secret?" When they didn't answer right away, he thought Diego deserved some embarrassment. He leaned forward as if to share a secret with Victoria. "This guy writes me two days after he gets back to California. Two days! Does he explain why he had to rush off so fast? What was wrong his father wanted him home? No. He tells me he's going to get married." Victoria turned shocked eyes to Diego, who just shrugged.

"Before he left, he stuck his sword in the ceiling to remind us that he's going home to be forced into a boring life getting married and raising babies," Sebastian continued though Victoria's eyes remained on Diego. "He told me he was not going to marry whatever woman his father had found for him. Now he wrote with instructions to be prepared to come for a wedding and become a godfather."

Diego relaxed into his chair as Victoria's shocked expression turned soft. Sebastian could talk all day if he was going to make Victoria look at him like that.

"Two years later, he's still a bachelor. He won't tell me what the big secret is," with a final curious look to the still-silent Diego, he turned back to Victoria. "But I'm sure I can tell you some of his secrets."

Victoria leaned forward, resting her chin on her hand and giving him her full attention. "Oh yes, please."

"Did Diego tell you he had to replace everything in the physics lab?" Sebastian asked with a grin to Diego.

Diego defended himself. "But I was right, wasn't I?"

"Diego destroyed everything in the room just to prove me wrong," Sebastian supplied.

Victoria turned a worried frown to Diego, then asked Sebastian what happened.

"I have no idea. I tried to match Diego in fighting and he could sometimes keep up with me at riding, but I could never keep up with his books. He told me he was going to make a magnet with electricity. I didn't believe him," Sebastian shrugged.

Diego defended himself yet again. "I didn't know that would happen. I heard about something in Paris and wanted to try it." He shrugged innocently at Victoria.

Victoria thought every single thing she learned about Diego only gave her more questions. She turned to Sebastian. "Did you go to Paris with him? Do you paint, too?"

Diego's head fell back in his chair. "I knew this was a bad idea."

"Paint?" Sebastian looked at his friend incredulously. "You paint now?"

Victoria flushed a little and looked into her lap when Diego seemed embarrassed by her question. She didn't mean to say the wrong thing.

"Yes, I paint! Can't a guy take up a new pastime?" Diego looked across at Sebastian, then noticed Victoria's expression. He squeezed her hand. "Hey I thought you liked my painting?"

"I didn't mean to…"

Diego sat up and kissed the hand he held before scooting closer and putting their joined hands in her lap. "No more secrets, I promised. Anything you want to know or talk about, ask. And I've matured since college." Diego said louder as if daring anyone to contradict him. "I don't destroy things anymore." Felipe's violent coughing at that comment made Victoria and Sebastian laugh. "Much," Diego finished.

"What I remember about Paris was the Aerial Walk. How much time did we…"

Diego interrupted his friend, sitting up excitedly and gesturing at Felipe. "I remember that! Felipe you would love this." Diego paused, looking at both of his hands above the table. He quickly turned back to Victoria to take her hand again. "Victoria, they have these two huge tracks…it's like a slide. They push a cart with wheels on it up to the top and you ride it down. They lock the cart to the track so you don't fall and you go faster than any horse. There were two slides that could run at the same time and you could race."

Victoria laughed at his boyish excitement as Diego still gestured to them while holding her hand. She sat back in her chair when he was finished and she got her arm back, once again holding his hand in her lap. "You are such a child." Diego smiled at her at that, but the look was in no way innocent as he let go of her hand to rest his beneath hers indecently on her thigh. Her heart beat erratically for a second as she felt the heat from his hand spread through her body before she picked his hand up again and secured it in both of hers.

Sebastian sat back in his chair, sighing loudly. "Why am I even here?"

Diego squeezed Victoria's hand as her eyes went from dreamy to concerned. "I had written to see if you could come to Los Angeles. I didn't know about your father, though. We need some help."

Diego looked up as Maria came out of the kitchen and approached. Victoria noticed most everyone had left for siesta as Maria cleared the dishes. When Maria had gone, Diego sat up and once again kissed Victoria's hand before releasing it. Then he scowled as he spied DeSoto over Victoria's shoulder.

"Need some help De La Vega? I heard you were visiting the tavern today. Sure you should be out with your glass leg?" DeSoto asked Diego while he looked over the newcomer curiously.

Victoria flushed this time in anger, but she turned when she felt Diego's leg touch hers under the table. Some unspoken communication passed between them Sebastian couldn't read, and Victoria picked up their glasses and disappeared into the kitchen without a word.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt something," DeSoto said, full of false civility.

Sebastian frowned at Diego's lax expression. They all stood, and Diego made nice. "You didn't, we were just leaving. This is my friend Sebastian Andrés from Spain. Sebastian, this is our alcalde Ignacio DeSoto."

DeSoto's eyes widened as he shook the man's hand. "Are you any relation to Capitan Rafael Andrés?"

"Yes, do you know him? He's my father." Sebastian was used to people knowing his father. He was a well known war hero, businessman and horseman. Sebastian strived every day to live up to his father's reputation, and he was a better man for it. His father hadn't been a captain for a long time, however. "He's visiting, too, but he's the new—"

Sebastian stopped talking and stared in shock as Diego fell into the table and chairs clumsily while Felipe tried to help him up.

"Forgive us, Ignacio, but we must be going. I'm afraid this trip has been too tiring for my leg," he straightened while leaning heavily on Felipe. "My friend is also tired from his journey. I'm sure we will see you at my father's birthday party."

DeSoto jumped out of the way as Diego clumsily kicked a chair at him, and Felipe and Diego headed toward the door to the tavern. Sebastian nodded to DeSoto and silently followed his friend outside. Sebastian kept his voice low as he mounted the cart next to his friend. "Wasn't that the alcalde you wrote—"

"Yes. Let's get home and I'll tell you and your father everything," Diego said mysteriously.

They rode in silence, though they all waved as they passed Victoria who had slipped out the back door to the tavern to see them off. Diego missed her smiles from lunch, and vowed that he'd finish this soon so he'd never have to see the fear and worry on her face again.

Zzz

Author's Note: Wow, people really are still reading. I was amazed at the traffic for Chapter 24, and thank you so much for the reviews. I did need some encouragement.

I did change the rating to T. Nothing mature, but I re-read the K rating guidelines and the story just didn't fit there anymore. I hope people don't mind because I'm not writing anything that wouldn't be seen on network television.

I've been reading a lot about Spanish/California history. I meant to note last chapter that the 'stealing a sword' when you win a duel came from my high school days, not from history. I thought it was fun and I could imagine the playful Ty Power we saw in Madrid doing that. Some of Sebastian's talk in this chapter also came from Ty Power and not Duncan Regehr.

Klingonkitten has been a big help to me. Thanks.

Now click REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! you know you want to...


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Not much happening here, I meant to put this with the previous chapter. But more is coming. Hope you enjoy. Hope you review.

zzz

Diego did find that he was tired by the time they'd returned to the hacienda. His spirits lifted when he realized Amanda had discovered the ice cream machine and he was just in time to get some. He took off the jacket Sebastian found so dazzling and relaxed back into the couch after he got his leg comfortable. His eyes lingered on the cushion next to him, lost in memories of Victoria sitting close. He jumped a little when Felipe dropped heavily into Victoria's spot.

He glanced around the room to realize everyone else had settled while he wasn't paying attention. He grinned as his father shook his head and laughed at his son. "So did you old men catch up?" Diego asked as he let some ice cream melt in his mouth.

Rafael and Alejandro looked indignant. "We're not that old, young man," Rafael explained. Diego grinned at his friend sitting across from him.

"We did catch up some. We mostly talked about Spain, though," Alejandro said seriously. "What is happening here is your story to tell. Rafael is a government official. Sebastian is a Lieutenant." Diego appreciated his father leaving the story up to him to tell.

Diego turned to Sebastian to stall a bit. Rafael was an unknown high-ranking military official. He trusted his father, but he'd been feeling vulnerable ever since Mendoza unmasked him. "I didn't know you were a Lieutenant now. Congratulations."

Sebastian shrugged. "It's probably as high as I'll go. I've been thinking it might be nice to have a quiet life like you. I'm not the big war hero like my father." Diego laughed dryly at the 'quiet life' comment, but Alejandro had no humor left and gave his son a concerned glance.

Rafael didn't want to be sidetracked by talk of his son at the moment, especially since Sebastian couldn't make up his mind about anything! "Alejandro told me you sent for us. I'm not sure what Alejandro is hiding, but please let us help. Alejandro saved my life many times."

When Diego was slow to respond, Sebastian spoke up. "I just met the alcalde of Los Angeles. Diego's written to me about him. I remember him from college. There was talk of cheating, but all the witnesses disappeared and he was never charged. I don't know how such a man was appointed alcalde."

"That's one thing we can't help now," Alejandro mentioned. "In my letter I wanted you to find out about that. Seek an audience with the king and see if we could get him replaced."

Rafael and Sebastian now shared a look of silent communication. Sebastian shrugged nonchalantly, and Diego wondered what they were thinking about.

"Have you ever heard of Zorro?" Diego asked, watching Rafael intently for reactions while he poked at his melting ice cream.

"So there is such a man? That's one thing I'm charged with investigating," Rafael said. He turned to his son with a wry grin. "You should enjoy this, Sebastian. There's a man here who rides around on a midnight black horse dressed in black and he covers his face with a black mask. There are mixed reports about what he does, however. Alejandro and Diego say he defends the people. The Alcalde here has placed a reward on his head and accused him of treason and theft."

Sebastian took a moment to think. "Don Alejandro wrote to you about him?" he asked his father. When Rafael and Alejandro nodded, Sebastian turned to his friend. "You never mentioned him. Until…" Sebastian didn't finish. Diego smiled, confident that Sebastian had matured, too, and would keep his secret.

"You are the new emissary," Diego addressed Rafael again. "You have the power to arrest whichever one you think is guilty: The Alcalde or Zorro." Diego glanced at his father and took a final bite of the ice cream and set his bowl aside. "DeSoto or me."

zzz

Coffee was cooling on the table, scarfs and ties and jackets had been discarded and everyone in the room appeared tired and serious after an afternoon spent talking. "So you told me you were going to marry a woman who didn't even know you cared about her," Sebastian broke the pensive silence which had descended after Diego shared how Zorro came to be and some of the things the alcalde had done and had accused him of doing. "It's usually the woman who dresses up in silk and plays coy."

Diego pulled a pillow from behind his back and tossed it at Sebastian's head. "Father, truly a violent criminal," Sebastian told his father as he caught it, shocked. "I am going to arrest you for assault with a deadly pillow."

Amanda called his name in a tone that made Sebastian blush and sit back sedately in his chair. Rafael and Alejandro shared a look all fathers of mischievous boys have. Alejandro smiled, glad he had a kindred spirit.

Amanda was happy Diego was in love, and unsure of the problem. "But you told this Victoria who you are, right? And she says she loves you and wants to marry you."

"Yes, Aunt Amanda," Sebastian cut in, exasperated as Diego grinned and his eyes glazed over. "You should have seen them drooling over each other at the tavern." Diego stole Felipe's pillow now and threw it harder at Sebastian's head. He smiled when he scored a direct hit because Sebastian didn't see it coming, and settled happily back into the couch.

"So what's the problem? Why can't you get married? I know there's still a problem with the alcalde, but I think you should get married now, while I'm visiting," Amanda suggested.

"If Victoria changes her affections too quickly, people might wonder why," Diego answered. "I've been lucky so far that no one has guessed my identity. If people start talking about Zorro and I, people will start to wonder why we're never around at the same time."

Sebastian looked at Diego's leg. "And if someone finds out, you cannot escape with your leg broken. Why did you break your leg? Seems like a fool thing to do." Sebastian held up the two pillows confidently when Diego looked around for more ammunition and came up empty. "You have nothing else to throw at me," Sebastian smirked.

Diego smirked back when Amanda popped Sebastian in the back of the head. He dropped the smirk when Amanda looked like she'd give him the same treatment if she could reach. "I am mostly waiting for Victoria. I figure if someone guesses, we could go somewhere else. Victoria and my father are worried and want to wait." He smiled at Amanda. "Feel free to convince her otherwise."

"Go away? You'd leave California?" Alejandro asked quietly. Diego pushed his hands through his hair and slouched guiltily into the couch. "You didn't tell me you wanted to leave."

"I don't, Father," Diego assured Alejandro. "It was just an option. Victoria wasn't fond of it either."

Rafael spoke up. "I think Alejandro and your señorita are right to urge caution. From the things you've told me, this DeSoto is a dangerous man."

"From the things he's told me, DeSoto is a criminal and not a very good swordsman or military strategist," Sebastian suggested scornfully. "Just kick him back to Spain. I don't think you'd be in danger if anyone else suspected you were Zorro. If the people love you so much, who would care?"

"Is he going to be notified you are the new emissary and are on the way to California?" Diego asked curiously. "Right now he only knows Sebastian and his father are here. He knows your reputation, but he thinks you're still a captain in the army."

"No one in California was notified of my appointment," Rafael answered. "I was sent to investigate the officials here and a certain outlaw, so my mission was a secret."

Amanda looked at the cold coffee and decided to get some tea for everyone since coffee was such a deplorable drink when it was hot, much less cold. Since her husband had died so soon after their marriage, she hadn't had any children. The almost four years spent in Madrid with Sebastian and his new friend had been a wonderful time for her. Maybe her boys would like some of the lemon crème she'd made while they were in town. She'd made it for Victoria at dinner, but serious subjects made people hungry. She also wanted to check the roast she'd started earlier. If Victoria was a good cook, Amanda would have to work harder to impress her. She'd been looking forward to meeting the woman who had captured Diego's heart for such a long time.

She knew Sebastian was tired of traveling all the time. She saw how much the boys enjoyed being back together. She had her suspicions about some of the whispered conversations between father and son on the way to Los Angeles, and she intended to help in any way she could. She couldn't wait to meet this Victoria, and then talk to her about finding a girl for Sebastian to fall in love with, too. Then she could be a part of a family again.


	27. Chapter 27

Mendoza felt a little guilty or once again interrupting what appeared to be another serious talk at the De La Vega hacienda. Diego and Alejandro greeted him enthusiastically, and Mendoza felt welcome as Alejandro introduced Sebastian and Rafael. Mendoza took a seat as Alejandro explained that Rafael and Sebastian knew all their secrets so he could speak freely.

"I do not mean to intrude, but the alcalde wanted to know who the gentleman was." Mendoza nodded politely to Sebastian. "I volunteered so I could help. I am also supposed to see what you are doing here, Capitan Andrés, and report back to the alcalde," Mendoza added. He looked at Diego. "If you tell me what to say, I will tell the alcalde." He paused, embarrassed. "But it would make things easier if I could collect the traveler's tax."

"Traveler's tax?" Rafael asked as he looked back and forth between Mendoza and Alejandro.

Diego jumped in. "You'll find there are a great many taxes you or the king don't know about."

"I see," Rafael said quietly.

"Mendoza has been a great help. He is on the inside and can hopefully tell us if the alcalde is planning anything."

"I do not think he is planning anything right now. He is afraid to do anything in case Zorro is mad at Señorita Escalante still. If Zorro is angry, the alcalde wants him angry at someone else." Mendoza felt confident sharing his thoughts, happy to feel a part of something good for a change. Week after week working for a man like DeSoto had been wearing away at his sense of character. He stood as someone came into the room behind him.

Mendoza turned just as Amanda came up behind him, and froze. The most beautiful woman in the world was smiling at him. Her thick black hair was braided loose enough for some to escape and frame her face. She'd put little flowers in her hair that matched some she'd pinned to her dress. Her chocolate eyes were kind as she smiled at him. He should be saying something… Now she was saying something... She was holding out her hand. What had she said?

Her smile grew as Mendoza heard Diego speak, and he finally was able to move. He grasped her hand in his and wondered why he felt such an instant connection to a complete stranger. He heard Diego say something again, and he bent to kiss her hand just like he'd seen Diego do many times before. Then he straightened and introduced himself. Or he hoped he did.

"Sergeant Jaime Mendoza, at your service señorita," Mendoza managed to speak.

Amanda giggled at the man. Giggled! Señorita indeed. He was quite cute the way he blushed and fidgeted with his uniform. She was surprised, however, by the shock she received when he kissed her hand. Rare to see such a gallant gesture this far from Spain.

Rafael stood again to approach the sergeant he'd started to respect five minutes before. When the sergeant didn't look away from his baby sister, he started reconsidering that respect and glowered at the shorter man. Finally Mendoza noticed he was standing there and jumped a bit at the glare. Mendoza took a step away from Amanda and stood straighter in front of the officer.

Alejandro reached over and pulled his friend's arm, dragging him back to his seat, before he did physical damage to the poleaxed sergeant as he and the others laughed. Amanda blushed prettily and took her seat, too. She grinned again when Mendoza sat in the chair next to her.

"So Sergeant Mendoza, I hear you're the one who came up with the plan to get Diego and Victoria to fall in love. You're very romantic," Amanda said to the flustered man.

"Oh, I didn't do anything," Mendoza responded. "Diego and Victoria were meant to be together. I just gave them a push."

"Meant to be? So you believe love can survive against the odds?" Amanda asked. "Even when Victoria did not know who Zorro was, you believed she would fall in love with Diego anyway. That's wonderful."

"Oh Mendoza believes in love," Mendoza turned a harried look to Diego when he spoke. "He says it's not what's on the outside that counts. What was it you said, Sergeant?" Diego paused as if he'd let Mendoza speak, but continued despite the desperate look his friend was giving him. "'It's not how a woman looks, it's how a woman cooks?'"

Mendoza closed his eyes as his face flushed in embarrassment. "Don Diego you should not repeat such things!" he scolded. Diego had seen Amanda's eyes light up, though, and smiled at Felipe.

"Oh," Amanda responded casually. "Then you will have to come to dinner tonight and tell me how you like the roast I prepared." She smiled confidently at the sergeant and jumped a bit when Rafael loudly cleared his throat.

"I'm sure the sergeant has other duties tonight," Rafael interrupted and ignored the glare he received from his sister.

Mendoza's face fell, but Alejandro smacked his friend in the arm. "Mendoza was charged with investigating our visitors, weren't you?" Alejandro asked. Mendoza nodded nervously. "We'd love to have you to dinner."

Mendoza's eyes bounced between Rafael's intimidating glare and Diego's encouraging smile. Alejandro elbowed Rafael. "Sure. Stay for dinner," Rafael grudgingly acknowledged.

Zzz

Author's Note: Like it? No? Yes? 8-) Please tell me what you think! Does Mendoza deserve a little romance?

Next up: Everyone goes to the market and we learn a little more about our new friend Sebastian. Reviews make me post faster! I just had a lovely day writing and I think the story is coming together quite well. I'm having fun, I hope you are, too!


	28. Chapter 28

Author's Note: Ok, now starts the time I have to ask you to overlook some things. The first chapter says Alejandro's birthday is in 'a month'. Three or four days later I break Diego's leg. Ever since the reveal, that has been a problem for me. I've spent an incredible amount of time agonizing over time and trying to make things mesh, but I'm giving up.

We'll just say some time passed and Rafael & Sebastian arrived, and the last chapter ended. Now, some more time has passed and 'tomorrow' is Alejandro's birthday party, which technically could be seven weeks and Diego's leg could be mostly healed. I didn't realize I had Diego hurting one day and fine the next, since market day is like 7000 words. But we're forgetting about real life broken leg recovery time. Okay? Okay.

This is mostly a setup chapter, but I hope you enjoy! Thank you for the reviews! Can we hit 100 reviews this week? Hmmmm….

zzz

Sebastian sighed morosely later that week, stuck riding in a cart again. Diego laughed. "After all your adventures you should enjoy the rest. What are you complaining about?"

"I've ridden in a cart more since I came to Los Angeles than the entire time it took to get here," Sebastian whined. "And now we have to go to town on market day. It's going to be crowded."

"No one stopped you from riding a horse. We have a few hundred to choose from you know," Diego chuckled inwardly, grinning at Felipe who sat in the back.

Sebastian shifted uncomfortably on the seat. His hip still hurt from this morning. He had taken Diego up on the offer to fence with Diego's student, Felipe's enthusiasm for the sport meant they practiced often. Felipe was impressive with the sword, and Sebastian now saw the same reasons he couldn't beat Diego starting to appear in his student's style. Felipe had used his familiarity with the meadow and the trees to defeat Sebastian almost as much as Sebastian had won. He'd spent too much time landing in the dirt last night to sit comfortably on a horse and Diego knew it.

"What did you mean the other day when you said you wanted a quiet life?" Diego asked, curious. He faced the road again and brought up something else when Sebastian didn't respond. "Does it have something to do with the scar you had hidden with a beard when you first arrived?"

Sebastian was quiet for a moment as he rubbed his bare cheeks and chin. His thumb traced line of a twisting pink scar on his chin. "When my father invited me on this little errand, I re-read your letters. I wanted to make sure I remembered everything about the alcalde and the problems you were facing before I showed up." Sebastian glanced out at all the open space and breathed in the clean air. "Your letters talked a little about the oppression you were angry about, but most of them were about Victoria. About the land here. You told me of canyons and rivers and riding for miles without seeing another soul. You talked about sharing all these things with your son, when you weren't even married yet."

They rode in silence a while when Sebastian stopped talking. It was several minutes before he spoke again. "Last August I was riding home. I had just received one of your letters. I'd tried to see how far I could ride without being interrupted. It wasn't far. I guess I wasn't paying attention and a rattlesnake spooked my horse. My chin hit a rock," Sebastian laughed at himself. "Pretty foolish, eh?"

"Even Toronado gets spooked sometimes, Sebastian," Diego responded when Sebastian once again fell silent. "You know that."

"I almost died," Sebastian mumbled.

"From a rock?"

"The rock was on the edge of a cliff," Sebastian elaborated, "I was hanging off of it." Sebastian took a deep breath and shook himself from his serious thoughts. "Luckily, I wasn't in the middle of California and someone came along before I fell. It made me wonder if my friend Diego had grown up and found it wasn't so bad. You sounded like you had it all figured out." Sebastian laughed loudly at this. "Obviously I was mistaken!"

"I'll get it sorted out. Soon," Diego affirmed. "Maybe you should stick around. You said you didn't know if you were going to take your posting as Lieutenant."

"I just got here, Diego. I have to see what Los Angeles has to offer other than my lovesick friend who never thinks of anything but dancing around town in black silk." Sebastian chuckled. "You really carve Z's in everything?"

Diego shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Maybe I will never understand you again, el Zorro," Sebastian laughed again.

"I'm not so different," Diego immediately defended. "Yes, I am," he changed his mind. "I think I got lost along the way somewhere. If it wasn't for Mendoza, I don't know if it would have ever come to an end. I thought I was doing the right thing. I did whatever I wanted when I thought someone was wrong. My father has had some choice words for me since he found out."

"How did you do all this without anyone knowing? That's what I don't understand!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"I turned into someone completely different." Diego said sadly. He looked back at Felipe and laughed. "I came up with the craziest excuses for things. My father thought I got lost trying to find my way home. For days. Zorro was always in the middle of the action, Diego was off watching cloud formations and tuning his violin. I didn't want anyone finding out."

"But your sergeant found out." Diego shrugged. Sebastian eyed his handsome friend, remembering all the women who chased Diego in Madrid. At the time, Diego was more concerned with science. Now he falls in love in secret. "But your Victoria didn't have a clue who you were if you weren't wearing a mask."

Diego looked at his soon-to-be-ex-friend. "Shut up."

Zzz

Diego naturally pulled his cart up around the corner from the tavern, rather than close to the market. Sebastian jumped out of the cart, and knew better than to offer a hand to help his friend down. He looked up at the sign on the tavern wall, then back up at Diego. "Didn't you just see her yesterday? You want to see her again?"

Diego didn't grace that with a response as Felipe helped him down from the cart and into the tavern. He could walk fairly well unassisted now, but this was another way to make Diego appear weak and different from Zorro should he have to ride again. The tavern was packed, and they took the only table when someone got up to leave. Sebastian stacked dirty dishes while Diego looked around the tavern to see who was there (or where Victoria was).

A harried Maria came up to their table to take the dishes away. Diego eyed the closed curtain and looked around the tavern again. "Where's Victoria?"

Maria looked around quickly. "She's busy, Don Diego," she said curtly, then softened with a smile at his lost expression. "But I'll tell her you're waiting for her." Several people looked interested in their conversation, but Diego no longer cared. Victoria and his father would have him waiting till next Christmas.

Amanda appeared at their table a minute later just as Diego was starting to frown and get impatient. "Wipe that pout off your face, Diego. Your lady is coming."

Diego grinned and kissed Amanda's cheek. "And are you having fun Aunt Amanda?" Diego asked as Amanda sat down next to him.

"Oh I like her, Diego. We've been talking about the menu for your father's party. And she's a brilliant cook and this tavern is wonderful. Did you know she took over alone for her parents when she was just fifteen?" Amanda gushed.

Sebastian slapped a hand on the table. "Hello, Aunt Amanda. Remember me? Your real nephew?"

"My real unmarried nephew. Now Sebastian," she looked around at the crowd and looked sadly back at Diego and grew quiet. Sebastian thought he'd escaped, protected by Diego's need for secrecy. He thought too soon. "There are some lovely ladies here, Sebastian. You should dance with them at Alejandro's party. Maybe one of them can make you happy like…"

Diego still frowned at the table and Amanda brushed his hair out of his face with her hand.

Sebastian jumped when Victoria appeared in the seat next to him. Diego looked up at her across the table with an impossible mixture of regret and happiness in his eyes.

"I'm not sitting through this again," Sebastian stood as he eyed the couple. "Felipe, let's go find some trouble. Leave these two to their secrets."

Felipe looked at Diego, who nodded at the eager teen. Felipe and Sebastian had really hit it off. Diego said goodbye to Amanda as she disappeared back into the kitchen to help the tavern with the rush on market day. Amanda seemed to have discovered a secret desire to work in the tavern's kitchen. Diego had thought the time she spent in the tavern was just to get close to Victoria because of him. The joy on her face just now even amid such a rush told him otherwise.

Diego looked around the tavern again. He stood, then held his hand out to her across the table. "Victoria, would you care to take a stroll with me?" Victoria worried about his leg and all the eyes which had turned to them as they stood, but she wanted to be alone with him, too. She blushed, gripped his hand tightly and followed her fiancé out of the crowd.

Zzz

So intent on escaping the crowd, Diego didn't see Mendoza until they nearly collided. Mendoza stepped back from them, apologized and put his hands behind his back. Diego's lips twitched as he tried to hold back a smile. He was pleased Victoria stood right next to him, still clutching his hand. She held his arm with her other hand as if the crowd was about to intentionally rip them apart. The smile broke out on his face anyway and Mendoza blushed.

"What's behind your back, Mendoza?" Diego asked casually.

Mendoza looked flustered, but brought out a basket of apricots and a mix of wildflowers and roses. "Don Alejandro said I could cut some of your roses, Don Diego. I hope you don't mind," Mendoza said quietly, looking at the roses rather than up at Diego. "Then I found some wildflowers on the way back to town. I thought they were pretty."

"Mendoza, they're beautiful," Victoria raved over the flowers.

"You think so?" Mendoza asked hopefully.

"I think you picked perfect flowers," Victoria put her hand on Mendoza's shoulder in encouragement.

"Do you think she will like them?" Mendoza asked shyly.

"She who, Mendoza?" Diego asked, though he had his suspicions. Amanda had been especially cheerful this week, and he didn't think it was because she was having fun talking of weddings and birthday parties.

Mendoza stuttered and tried to fidget, but his hands were full. "Diego, don't tease him. Amanda likes him!" Victoria divulged. "I think she will love them, Mendoza."

"Apricots, too, amigo? This must be serious," Diego couldn't help but tease.

"She likes your ice cream maker, Don Diego. She said the other day she wanted to try apricots." He shrugged. "I thought I could help her again."

"Again?" Diego tried not to laugh.

"I have been trying to help out in the kitchen for Victoria," Mendoza answered with a shrug. "Amanda is sometimes there, too," he added as if it was a coincidence and not a daily occurrence.

Victoria squeezed Diego's hand tightly and Diego relented. "Mendoza, you can have all the roses you want, but I don't think you need them. I've never seen Aunt Amanda this happy. I wish you the best."

"Really?" Mendoza asked.

Diego and Victoria started walking past him. "Mendoza," he called to his friend. "Amanda means beloved. I know you will take good care of her." He glanced at Victoria beside him. "And take good care of Victoria's kitchen because she's going to be busy." Victoria gasped and pushed at Diego when Mendoza smiled broadly at her. Mendoza entered the tavern with confidence now, and Diego dragged the embarrassed señorita away.

Zzz

Author's Note: Next chapter is boring with only Diego and Victoria in it. I'm sure no one is eager to read that. If you are, click the review button! Thanks for reading!


	29. Chapter 29

AN: So if I want reviews, I guess I have to give you something to review. I was going to post tomorrow but I'll be busy. I'm not completely happy with this chapter, but here it is anyway. I hope you like it! Now can we hit 100 reviews? 8-)

zzz

Diego sighed happily when they finally reached a part of town away from the noise and people in town for the market. He smiled at Victoria, glad that she was holding on to him so tightly. They turned a corner and the noise of the market and the rest of the world slipped further from their minds. This was the first time she'd gone anywhere alone with him where people would have noticed.

Diego saw a bench across the street and they crossed to take a seat. Diego stretched out his leg, happy it was finally healing. He set his cane aside and watched Victoria fidget with their clasped hands in her lap.

"I guess everyone will be talking now," Diego spoke to her bowed head. "Do you mind much?"

"You're walking much better now," Victoria said absentmindedly.

"Is that all it is?"

"All what is?" Victoria responded, thoughts still a mile away.

"All the secrecy? You still don't…" Diego took a firmer hold on her hand to get her to look up at him. "You still don't seem very enthusiastic to spend time with me."

"I thought we were waiting for you to walk. To be able to defend yourself if someone found out."

"So it is just because I'm injured?" Diego asked as she studied their hands again.

"Diego, I'm not sure what you are talking about. We've spent lots of time together. I thought we were waiting for talk to die down about me and Zorro."

"I thought you said you didn't care about what people say?" Diego asked.

"About me, Diego."

"What's the difference?" Diego asked, a little exasperated.

"People shouldn't gossip about you," Victoria said quietly as if it were obvious.

"We could get married. End of gossip." Victoria didn't respond. She unlaced their fingers and started examining his hand. Diego didn't mind her fingers tracing imaginary patterns on his skin, but her distraction and silence worried him. "I rode my horse last night. I don't need my cane anymore. I think if I don't let on that I am healed, it will be more convincing if Zorro has to ride. Zorro can come plead for forgiveness and you can toss him out. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Do you think that will happen?" Victoria gripped his hand again and looked up at him finally.

"What? You tossing Zorro out? I thought that's what you wanted to do."

"Do you think Zorro will be needed?" Victoria insisted with another squeeze to his hand.

"I'm not sure. The alcalde has been quiet, I think he's still waiting for Zorro to come after me. Maybe you haven't made it obvious enough that you're accepting my attentions," Diego suggested carefully. "What's the matter?"

"The alcalde wants you dead. Both of you. I don't want to get you killed," Victoria said quietly.

"Why would you think that?" Diego asked urgently. He turned her to face him and stroked a thumb across her cheek to ease her frown. Diego's eyes cut to something over Victoria's shoulder and he dropped his hand.

"Padre Benitez," Diego greeted as he stood in respect. Their friendship had started with letters but grown deeper after the padre had moved to California. Even The Fox needed guidance once in a while.

Victoria also stood to greet the padre. "Why such a sad face, my child?" Padre Benitez put a hand on Victoria's shoulder.

"I've been trying to figure that one out myself, Padre," Diego answered hopelessly.

The padre took her hand and linked arms with her. "Why don't you come talk to me. Diego always feels better after some time spent in God's presence. Maybe we can find answers." Victoria looked over her shoulder at Diego, then let Benitez lead her into the mission which was just a short distance away. Diego looked up at the bell of the church and around at the few people walking down the road before following.

"Diego, you sit here," Padre Benitez gestured to a bench in the back. When Diego started to protest, the father put a hand on the taller man's shoulder and urged him to sit. Victoria watched Diego over her shoulder as the padre led her to the front of the church.

"It seems circumstances have changed since you last asked me about a certain matter of the heart," Benitez said. Victoria glanced at the padre, then looked at the cross at the front of the church for several moments before dropping her eyes to her lap again. When she said nothing, he continued. "Diego and I have had many talks here. It is a place you can come to ask questions, to seek answers when you don't know the question, ask for help, for forgiveness… what troubles you?"

"Nothing. I don't know," she looked up at the kind father. "You said I have so much love to give, yet now I am afraid."

"Diego has been afraid, too," Benitez countered. "It appears he has conquered his greatest fear in telling you how he feels." Victoria's eyes examined Benitez intently. "I must admit I wasn't sure if you would have him. Sometimes even the smartest and bravest men can act the fool." Benitez smiled at her.

Victoria held her breath. "You know."

"Diego almost killed Bishop when you were shot. That day we talked well into the morning. Diego is a man who plays many roles, but I'm afraid that might have destroyed him."

"I kissed him that night," Victoria admitted.

"He told me," Victoria blushed. "Do not be ashamed, my child. Your feelings are genuine. I know Diego has struggled, but I believe he has acted the gentleman. Is there something you feel you need to confess?"

"No, Father. He was. But, Father, I kissed a man when I did not know his name."

"And he gave you his ring and his promise," the padre allowed.

"You do not think I have acted shamefully?" Victoria worried as she stared at the cross which represented her faith. "People say I am ruined. If I marry Diego, he will be, too."

Benitez smiled. "You went with your heart. No one is ruined. You know better than to believe gossip," the padre once again reassured her.

"He wants to be married right away."

"That is understandable. You've both waited a long time."

Victoria was quiet. Padre Benitez looked to the front of the church, patiently waiting for her to admit whatever was troubling her.

"I waited for a stranger. He knows me. I am starting to wonder if I know him. He's so…" Padre Benitez patted her knee in understanding. "Sometimes I see the old familiar Diego, so different from Zorro. Books and art and a home bigger than my tavern. Then other times he makes me feel…" She looked to the back of the church to see Diego focused entirely on her, though she knew he could not hear them.

"Father, I am selfish." The padre looked at her with wide eyes. "I do not want him to ride as Zorro again. I'm afraid he'll get hurt. I am afraid I will lose him."

Padre took her hand and focused on her worried eyes. "Men are reckless when they are young. They do not care about themselves. Then they grow up. They fall in love. They put away childish things. Diego has fought for the people enough, and neglected other duties. It is time for him to live his life. For you to help him. There are others who can take over the fight now."

"What if I'm not good enough?"

"You've been on your own for a long time. It will take time to learn to share, but I know that is what you want. You are headstrong and confident, smart and loving. You are his perfect match. God must have thought you were ready to know Diego's secret, ready to move on with life. He would not have revealed things to you if it wasn't time."

"If the alcalde finds out he is Zorro because of me," Victoria started but once again didn't finish.

"Did you talk to him about this fear?"

"I said I didn't care about the danger. But that was before I knew who he was," Victoria qualified.

"So what changed?" Victoria didn't have an answer. "The Victoria I know is not one who hides her feelings."

"She does if she's afraid she'll get someone killed," Victoria mumbled.

"If you love him, marry him and put the poor man out of his misery." Victoria turned surprised eyes to the padre and once again looked back at Diego. "God will watch over you. Do not be afraid when He offers you what you have asked for. Have faith that God will protect the gift that He has given you."

Padre Benitez must have seen something soften in Victoria's eyes and he motioned to the back of the church. A moment later, Diego appeared behind Benitez.

Victoria smiled when she saw Diego's worried expression. If they were both so worried about the other, they would never get anywhere. She stood and took his hand.

Padre Benitez went to the front of the church and held out his hands to them. "Come forward. There are things we must do if there is to be a wedding…"

Diego watched Victoria patiently, and smiled at the answer he saw in her eyes. She took a shaky breath. "I don't need time. I want to be your wife."

"Next Saturday. We're going to have a wedding next Saturday night," Diego said.

The padre held up his hand with a firm look at Diego. "I didn't say I'd grant a marriage bond. What would your father say? Banns of marriage must be read three Sundays."

"What does that matter?" Diego insisted, annoyed. Victoria stepped closer to comfort him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Two weeks from tomorrow," Diego conceded. "I'll make sure the banns are read in all the neighboring missions. We'll announce it tomorrow at my father's party, and twice in church. I'm going to Santa Paula, I'll get a sworn declaration drawn up," Diego countered.

"Diego, three weeks is not a long time," Benitez explained.

"I don't remember any banns being read last time," Diego glared at the padre now, both of them remembering the one time Diego had lost his temper with the mild priest when he had almost lost Victoria to another man. "It will be two months since she broke with Zorro. There are no impediments. If Victoria has no objections, why should you?"

Padre Benitez thought of all these two people had done for the pueblo and each other, and didn't have the heart to stand between them anymore. Victoria did look happier and more confident. "Very well," Padre Benitez accepted finally and held out his hands again for them to approach.

Victoria smiled as she stepped forward with her beloved, trying to absorb some of his confidence. Many times in her life her faith had seen her through troubling times. She had to hold on to that, but now she had someone to share her burdens with. She would be there to ease his burden as well. If God thought the time was right, who was she to argue? She stepped forward and renewed her faith in God, and let confession absolve her of her shame. She spoke honestly and listened with her whole heart, and when candles were lit and promises given, doubts and fears and worries were cast aside. When the padre blessed their betrothal, she finally stopped feeling alone.

When they left the safety of the church a lifetime later, they regretfully returned to the real world.

zzz

AN: Next up: Will Sebastian and Felipe find some trouble?


	30. Chapter 30

Alejandro and Rafael pushed into the crowded tavern, eager to get a drink to get rid of the dust and dirt clogging their throats from the busy marketplace. They grabbed barstools when they didn't see an empty table. Alejandro had expected to see his son here. He raised an eyebrow at Rafael as neither found their sons in the crowd. Alejandro saw Mendoza come out of the kitchen and head toward them behind the bar. It was odd for Alejandro to see the sergeant in civilian clothes, but the smile on the man's face made it seem perfectly normal.

"Mendoza, what are you doing here?" Alejandro greeted with a smile.

"Hello, Don Alejandro!" Mendoza pointed at his chest, "I will get you whatever you like today." Mendoza beamed at the older man and spread his arms wide to encompass the bar. "I am an excellent bartender. Would you like something boring, or would you like to be brave and try something I just created?"

Mendoza's smile was infectious, but Rafael reserved judgment. "Just some wine will be fine."

Alejandro rolled his eyes heavenward at his friend. "Surprise me, Mendoza. But what are you doing in here?"

"Yes, Sergeant, I thought all soldiers were on duty on market day," Rafael added with a scowl.

Mendoza froze before he finished pouring Alejandro's mystery drink. His face grew serious, however Alejandro could still see the joy in his eyes. "Yes, …" Mendoza hesitated and Alejandro's opinion of Mendoza's intelligence doubled when Mendoza didn't mention Rafael's position. "Si, Señor. I work very hard, but the alcalde said I could have today off. I have never taken a day off until this month." He glanced around, but figured what he needed to tell them wasn't a secret. "The alcalde has just received five more men from Monterrey. I do not know why they are here, but now there are twenty soldiers stationed in Los Angeles. He has been letting me help out here to watch Victoria and Diego," he added in a whisper.

Alejandro's eyes narrowed at Mendoza's concern. "Twenty? Why would he need so many?" He shared a glance with Rafael, but that was a discussion for another time.

Amanda came out of the kitchen to join Mendoza at the bar. Mendoza's concern disappeared completely as he watched her. Rafael glowered as his little sister brushed up against the shorter man as she passed him. Amanda didn't even look at her brother until she was standing right in front of him! When Amanda did decide to remember he was there, her smile quickly turned into a scowl of her own. Rafael thought maybe she was matching his expression, but he had a reason to scowl at her!

"Stop it, Rafael," Amanda scolded as she crossed her arms.

"Stop what? I just came in for a drink," Rafael eyed the man behind the counter, "which I have yet to receive from the barkeep." Mendoza quickly poured Rafael a generous portion of red wine. He fidgeted for another moment before picking up the jug of his own creation and pouring Alejandro a glass. He managed to forget Rafael and watched as Alejandro lifted the cup and took a drink, eager for Alejandro's opinion.

"Sergeant, this is wonderful!" Alejandro exclaimed, and Mendoza's happy personality was once more on display.

"I call it Alejandro's Dream," Mendoza savored the name as he said it. "I made it for your birthday!"

"Ah, Mendoza that's marvelous!"

"Don Diego gave me the idea," Mendoza admitted. "He showed me his ice cream machine. He said he used silver so the ice cream would not taste like tin. And he soaked fruit in sugar so it tastes like sugar. So I soaked cocoa beans in tequila!" Mendoza held up the jug triumphantly.

"Mendoza, you underestimate yourself. That was brilliant, and so is this drink," Alejandro observed as he held out his empty cup for seconds.

Amanda smiled at Alejandro, then frowned at her brother again. She took Rafael's glass out of his fingers as he went to take a sip, and set his glass of wine behind the counter. Pulling out another cup, she waited for Mendoza to fill it from his jug before putting the cup in his hands.

"Jaime, can you help me in the kitchen, please?" With a final glare at her brother, she disappeared behind the curtain.

"Jaime?" Rafael growled. Mendoza wiped a cloth across the bar top slowly, avoiding Rafael's penetrating glare. With one more glance at Alejandro, he tossed the towel on his shoulder, ducked his head and followed Amanda. Alejandro didn't know if he was running from Rafael or chasing Amanda.

"Rafael, it looks like Amanda has found a date for the party tomorrow night," Alejandro smiled at his friend as he took another drink.

"What do you know about it?" Rafael growled.

"Amigo, let her alone. It has been a long time since her husband died. She was very young. Mendoza is a good man."

"A soldier! I do not want my sister marrying another soldier," Rafael insisted. "Look what happened last time."

"It looks like Sergeant Mendoza might be thinking about retirement. He's never taken a day off before, but now I know he is spending lots of time here. He likes to cook. Amanda likes to cook." He turned on the stool to glance at the crowd, where Sebastian, Diego and Victoria were still absent. "Victoria is going to be busy at the hacienda after she marries, Rafael. I had some concerns, because Victoria loves this tavern. But if Amanda wanted to manage it, I know Victoria would feel good about it. Mendoza could help her. They would be good together."

Rafael didn't respond, just took a hesitant sip of his drink. Then he gulped some more down, looking with surprise at the contents. "See? You like his mystery drink, don't you?"

Rafael muttered to himself and didn't respond.

"I wonder what Victoria will say when she finds out Mendoza is using her cocoa beans," Alejandro laughed.

Zzz

Sebastian was leaning against a wall amidst the chaos of the market, bored after leaving the tavern. This wasn't the quiet California Diego told him about. Carts surrounded him selling flowers, food, cookware, clothing…there was even a cart across from him which sold something 'guaranteed to grow hair on a billiard ball'. The man had other potions which claimed to cure every illness under the sun. He sighed as he saw yet another fool walk up to the cart and the charlatan start his spiel.

Caballeros, peons, military, Indians, women, children…the little pueblo was full of them. He wondered what it would be like to live in such a place where you waited till market day to purchase supplies instead of walking down a street and looking in stores which were there all the time. Everyone mingled together, there were no fights breaking out because you were a rebel or from Portugal or overly concerned with your honor.

Sebastian smiled when he looked over to see Felipe mimicking his stance against the wall. He thought he could get used to living in California easily. He'd never taught anyone to fence before, and he'd had a lot of fun going through drills and helping Felipe perfect and practice a skill he and Diego loved. Sebastian still couldn't ride Toronado, much to Felipe and Diego's delight, but he'd impressed the boy with some tricks with his own horse. Diego had even climbed on Toronado for a short time.

Diego had also dusted off his sword and provided the re-match he'd asked for. Sebastian couldn't brag too much about winning, though. His big mistake was trying to carve an 'S' in Diego's fancy jacket. Turns out where 'Z' was easy, 'S' was rather difficult to draw with a sword. As for attempting it on someone who had been holding back because of a sore leg, it was a quick way to find his own outfit sliced to ribbons. He'd arrived back at the hacienda holding his clothes together, trying to sneak in without being spotted. He hadn't been successful. Alejandro had burst into laughter at the sight of his ventilated suit, and his own father had turned traitor and laughed before Sebastian had managed to escape with very little dignity.

He watched an older woman purchase a tiny bottle of hope from the magician across the street. She was dressed well, and he thought she was probably a caballero's wife. He wondered what she imagined she needed so badly she fell for whatever scam the man had fed her, and figured she was old enough to know better. He glanced around, expecting a husband to appear and complain about his wife's spending habits as they tended to do. She did not approach a man, however.

Sebastian's entire body felt charged when he saw the older woman approach a beautiful goddess and start exclaiming over her lucky purchase. The woman was wearing a pale purple dress which stood out among the crowd, with beautiful black hair that was coming undone in the heat of the day to frame her face. The woman's daughter, maybe? A daughter who wasn't very happy. He grinned as the younger woman started looking more exasperated the more her mother raved over the potion and tried to give it to her daughter.

He nudged Felipe. "Do you know her?" he asked, nodding toward the pair. "The girl in the purple dress?"

Felipe nodded and signed something. "Well, that doesn't help me much. You should have been teaching me to understand you last night instead of letting me get sliced up by Diego." He frowned as the two women were joined by three other young men they appeared to know. "Is she married?" Felipe grinned up at Sebastian and shook his head as Sebastian scowled at the men. If he was her father or husband, he would have chosen better vaqueros to watch over his family in the crowded marketplace. One looked scary enough, with a scar running from his eye almost to his mouth. The blonde man was hardly intimidating though the vicious spurs the man wore were obviously intended to be. Maybe he should talk to the girl's father if this man abused his horses with those. Only because he was interested in the horses, of course.

"Is her father here?" He followed Felipe's pointing arm toward the mass of people clogging the other direction of carts and people. "Is she nice?" Felipe nodded again. "Is she seeing anyone?" Felipe laughed before shaking his head. "Laugh all you want. She's beautiful. Is that her mother?" Another laughing nod. And smart, too, because the daughter had folded up her parasol and looked like she was still trying to talk some sense into her mother.

Sebastian grimaced as a stockier third man removed his hat politely and agreed with something the mother said, revealing filthy hair. He watched Felipe chuckle some more and sighed. "There's no way I'm going to get you to keep quiet about this to Diego, is there?" Felipe laughed again and shook his head. "I'm not turning into Diego, so say what you want. I just think she's pretty."

Sebastian crossed his arms again and leaned back up against the wall as if dismissing the woman, but his eyes followed her. He caught sight of Felipe still grinning at him and Sebastian deliberately turned his head to watch the other end of the market. Just when he started to get bored again, he sensed Felipe stand away from the wall. He didn't turn until Felipe pulled at his arm and started walking away. Following, he looked around for the woman but didn't see her. He managed to suppress the sigh of disappointment as he followed Felipe around a corner.

He felt that same current he'd felt moments ago shoot from his toes to his chest when he looked up into the eyes of the lady in purple. He smiled at her, but then his connection was broken when the man with the scar stepped between them. Sebastian took an automatic step back at the menace in the stranger's eyes, scowling because his view of the daughter was interrupted. Felipe didn't hesitate, however, and walked all the way up to the women without being stopped. The other two men flanked the women and glared only at Sebastian.

Sebastian remembered something Diego had said about only seeing what was on the surface. None of the men were looking at Felipe, who was smaller than everyone and looked meekly at the ground. Sebastian had been stopped, but Felipe had obviously seen something amiss and had planted himself in a good position. Granted, he was unarmed, but Sebastian had disarmed the boy once and wound up on his backside before he'd had time to declare victory.

Sebastian stood straighter. "Excuse me, we were just passing through," Sebastian told the rough-looking vaquero in front of him. He nodded to the women as if he were casually strolling by.

Scarface grabbed his arm. "You don't have to leave so fast."

Sebastian calmed his expression and glanced at the ladies. "Ladies, do you know these gentlemen?"

Both women shook their heads, panicked. Sebastian felt a stab of guilt for not noticing something was wrong earlier. "Felipe, do you know these gentlemen?" Felipe shook his head firmly.

"Gentlemen," Sebastian didn't quite manage to hide the sneer as he said the word, "It seems none of us wish to remain in your company. We will leave you to your business."

Scarface didn't release his arm. "Why should we let you go? Three of you should have heavy purses. How about you hand them over?" His lady in purple seemed to weaken in fright at this, and Sebastian watched as Felipe relieved her of her burden: the parasol.

"If the purses belong to us," he waved a hand in front of his face in defense of Scarface's breath, "I think we shall keep them."

Felipe suddenly swung his improvised weapon at the stocky man behind him, knocking his legs out from under him. While the man was down, Felipe aimed a kick to get him to turn in such a way he could steal his sword. Scarface forgot about Sebastian and advanced on little Felipe with a growl. Sebastian grinned when Felipe smiled at his opponent, and Sebastian drew his own sword to face Blondie hiding behind his lady.

"You want my purse, come and take it," Sebastian suggested. "Or do you only know how to hurt horses and unarmed women?" Sebastian gestured at the man's spurs. There was a brief moment when Sebastian worried the man wouldn't take the bait and His Lady would get hurt. Then Blondie pushed her out of harm's way and drew his own sword. Sebastian closed the distance between them before he could defend himself, and the man fell to the ground clenching the fresh stab wound in his thigh and crying loudly in pain. Sebastian took a moment to be disappointed in the quick victory, and looked up to make sure his lady was alright.

Sebastian turned to check on Felipe, and caught the stocky man getting to his knees with vengeful eyes on Felipe. Sebastian touched his sword to the man's shoulder before he got any further, and walked around him to hold the blade at the man's throat. "Take a seat," Sebastian suggested. The man hesitated just enough for Sebastian to press his sword higher on his neck, and he fell back to sit in the dirt, still clenching his side where Felipe had kicked him and wiping blood from a split lip.

Sebastian watched Felipe for a moment as he blocked and attacked just as he was taught. Scarface was obviously no swordsman, but this was a real fight with real consequences. He was torn between interfering and letting Felipe stand on his own. He looked at the smile on Felipe's face. The man he'd wounded cried out for a doctor and reminded him there would be blood if Felipe made a mistake. There was no reason to risk injury to Felipe. "Excellent form, Felipe," Sebastian shouted loudly.

Because Felipe was facing Sebastian and the others, Sebastian hadn't been concerned with distracting Felipe. He _was_ successful in distracting Scarface. Sebastian had a split second to worry that Felipe probably had never drawn blood before. Would he be able to finish the fight? Then Felipe used Scarface's distraction to reach down, grab a handful of dirt and throw it in his opponent's face. The blinded man staggered a step before dropping to his knees. He dropped his sword to rub at his eyes, and Felipe's first swordfight was over.

Felipe grinned broadly at Sebastian, breathing heavily as he picked up Scarface's sword to keep it out of reach. The grateful mother raced back toward the market to get help. Sebastian dropped his sword blade to rest on the man's neck as he tried to sneak away. "You don't have to leave so fast," Sebastian threw Scarface's words back at him.

Felipe rolled his shoulders, resting the two swords on his shoulders as he continued to smile at Sebastian. Sebastian started to speak, but stopped himself. Diego had been knocking things into him and knocking him into things since he'd come to California to keep Sebastian from saying something wrong. Apparently the abuse had worked. Sebastian signed a little Z in the air with his finger, finishing with a quiet but heartfelt "…would be proud of you." Felipe's smile got impossibly bigger.

Sebastian looked at the naked swords, then down at the men at his feet. "You forgot to hand over your belt," he told Scarface with a not-too-gentle nudge of his boot. "Give it to him." Felipe looked confused for a moment, but slowly accepted when the man took off his belt and scabbard and reluctantly handed it up to Felipe. "Looks like you found yourself a sword, my friend." After a moment's hesitation, Felipe weighed the two swords, picked one, sheathed it and strapped it on. His smile faltered a bit with nerves as he looked back to Sebastian. Sebastian walked up to Felipe and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm proud of you, too."

Sebastian heard men approaching and he turned to see the mother embracing her daughter. He smiled. She was even more beautiful with pink in her cheeks from the brief excitement. Looked like he was getting an introduction after all. Felipe approached the two women, checking on his friends and holding an arm out for Sebastian to approach.

"Felipe, you were marvelous. I didn't know you could use a sword!" the older woman gushed and made Felipe blush. Both women turned to Sebastian.

"Thank you, too, young man. Felipe seems to know you but I do not think I have seen you before," the mother greeted as she held out her hand.

Sebastian took it and introduced himself. "My name is Sebastian Andrés. I'm visiting from Spain with my father. Diego De La Vega is an old friend of mine."

"Oh, Diego," the mother exclaimed, "Yes, he is such a nice young man. I'm very glad you were here. I am Isobel Fernandez, and this is my daughter Helena."

Sebastian smiled politely at the young woman and bent to kiss her hand. "At your service, Señorita."

That was all he had time for, and they all turned to face the approaching soldiers. Sebastian had made friends with several of them, and there was little confusion about what had occurred. Felipe received some hearty pats on the back and several stunned looks as the story was told. A doctor was called for Sebastian's victim, and all three were hauled off toward the jail.

Another man Sebastian didn't know almost ran into them as they walked back towards the main street. Felipe managed to get his message across this time so Sebastian wasn't surprised when Isobel introduced her husband Esteban Fernandez. Introductions and thanks were passed around once again, and all too soon Esteban was bundling his wife and daughter into a cart to take them home.

Sebastian just stood there staring after them, but Felipe nudged him. When Sebastian didn't respond, Felipe nudged him harder and Sebastian stumbled forward.

"Don Esteban," he called out, and was pleased when Helena smiled at him. Sebastian managed to tear his eyes from her, and straightened sharply when he saw Esteban had noticed. "Are you going to Don Alejandro's birthday party tomorrow night?"

"Yes, I'll be there," Esteban responded with a dour face. Sebastian cut his eyes to Helena because he couldn't resist. Don Esteban decided to be nice. "We will all be there."

Sebastian smiled at Helena. "Then I look forward to seeing you again," Sebastian replied with a formal bow. Esteban chuckled as he looked at his wife and daughter.

"Very well," he said as he started the horses and Sebastian watched them drive away. He watched until he heard Felipe collapse against a nearby wall, his new sword clanging against the adobe as he laughed at Sebastian. Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair and straightened his jacket. Ignoring Felipe, he started walking away. Felipe straightened and managed to stop laughing as he followed.

"Come on, I guess I owe you a drink," Sebastian said as he slung an arm over Felipe's shoulders. "You evened the odds before anyone drew a weapon. You defended a damsel and won your first swordfight. Let's go celebrate!"

zzz

Author's Note: What do you think? Next chapter costs six reviews. Come on, who will be number 100? Please?


	31. Chapter 31

They approached the tavern doors just as Rafael and Alejandro escaped. "Too many people. Let's go back to the hacienda." Rafael took his son's shoulder and turned Sebastian away from the tavern. Alejandro pulled Felipe along. They ran across the star-crossed lovebirds a few steps beyond. Victoria demurred when they invited her back to the hacienda.

"I have to check on the tavern," she smiled at Diego when he frowned. "There are other things in life, Diego." She laughed and looked around at their audience when he shook his head emphatically. Diego was waylaid by his father long enough for Victoria to escape into the tavern. Alejandro, Rafael and Sebastian left for the hacienda while Felipe stayed behind with Diego as he went in search of his betrothed.

Felipe bounced off Diego's back when he froze in the doorway. Diego watched as Victoria climbed the stairs and entered her room. Checking on the tavern? Then why was she going to her room? Felipe pushed Diego out of the way when people tried to pass, and soon Amanda came to ask Diego why he was standing there leaning against the wall. When he didn't answer, she pulled him after her into the kitchen.

Amanda pushed everyone out of the kitchen and patiently waited for Diego to speak. "I just wanted to ask her a question. She said she had to check on the tavern. But she went upstairs…" Amanda smiled at Diego's forlorn expression. "I keep messing up, Aunt Amanda. Either Victoria or my father seem to always be upset with me."

"Diego, I saw her go upstairs. She wasn't upset. What did you do when you left?"

"We talked. We went to church," Diego said distractedly. Amanda gasped and slapped Diego on the back of the head. Diego rubbed his head and frowned at her, then thought about what he said. "No. The way you have been talking about weddings I wouldn't dare have one without you. You'd kill me." Amanda crossed her arms smugly, nodded and gestured for him to go on. "Padre Benitez did grant us a marriage bond though." Diego grinned. "We're getting married in two weeks." Amanda looked skeptical. "She agreed," Diego insisted defensively.

"So what did you want to ask her?" Amanda asked.

Diego sighed and slumped into a seat in the corner of the kitchen. "I was going to ask her if she wanted a dress. I'm afraid my father is right. She doesn't like who I am. She doesn't like that I have money. She's intimidated or afraid… I don't know. I'm not giving her much time. But with the market ending today I thought if she wanted one…" He looked up at Amanda. "I don't care what she wears, you know that." He looked down at the floor and started drawing idle patterns with his cane. "You could tell her my favorite is her green dress. I like green…" Diego mumbled to himself.

Amanda came closer to lean against the wall near Diego while he sorted out his thoughts. "When Gabriel and Vanessa were married in January, Vanessa had a silk dress made. I could tell Victoria liked it. I thought she might not want black silk since I wear it as Zorro, but I thought it should be her choice if she wants a traditional wedding. I wanted her to be comfortable. My father worries she won't feel accepted by the other wives. I thought a pretty dress like the one she liked before might make her feel special since maybe I'm being a little impatient."

Amanda uncrossed her arms, stood away from the wall and held out a hand. Diego looked at it blankly. "Well, come on. Give me some money. I'll go check on your bride and you go home."

"Go home?" Diego gasped.

"Yes. Victoria has a big party to cater tomorrow. You're rushing her to the altar. Give the girl some space." She waggled her fingers and Diego handed over his purse.

"She doesn't need all of this," Amanda gasped.

"I didn't know how much a dress would cost. What am I going to do with it? She won't let me buy her anything," Diego said morosely as he left the kitchen.

Zzz

Felipe followed Diego around the corner to the cart, then casually started walking in front of him, trying to make his sword obvious. He had never gotten his drink. No one had noticed his sword.

"Felipe, why are you limping?" Diego asked, finally coming back to the present in the less crowded side street. Felipe stopped and looked down at his foot because he hadn't noticed it was hurting until Diego said something. "Why are you wearing a sword?" Diego put a hand on Felipe's shoulder. "What happened?" Diego asked, full of concern.

Felipe once again forgot about his foot as he launched into the tale of his first swordfight, dramatically pouncing around the empty street fighting an invisible opponent. Diego smiled at his antics, even if he was a little disappointed he hadn't been there to see it. Felipe ended the tale by pulling out the sword and holding it out for Diego's approval. Diego frowned at the bruises on Felipe's knuckles.

"I guess without gloves and boots it hurts to punch and kick people," Diego said as he ruffled Felipe's hair.

"Well, at least you'll have someone to protect you now," Diego and Felipe turned to see DeSoto approaching. "I didn't believe it. I had to see for myself." DeSoto looked at the sword Felipe had just put away on his belt. "Where did someone like you learn to fight?" DeSoto scowled at Felipe and Diego scowled back.

Felipe smiled innocently at DeSoto and held up his hands to indicate he read a book. "Felipe can read whatever he wants, and he's been reading about fencing for years. My friend Sebastian has been coaching him since he's here visiting."

"Coaching a Deaf mute? Hilarious," DeSoto sneered. "Maybe he should be coaching you. People say you've been spending time with the heartbroken tavern wench. You better be careful. Zorro might decide he doesn't like you toying with her."

Felipe glared at DeSoto and stepped in front of Diego, mostly to keep Diego from reacting himself. DeSoto laughed. "Ah, I see you do have a protector."

Diego put a hand on Felipe's shoulder in appreciation. "You shouldn't worry about me. Or Señorita Escalante. What we do or don't do is none of your concern."

"Ah, but I think it might be Zorro's concern. You must tell me how that turns out," DeSoto chuckled as he turned back toward the market.

"I do hope you remember to have better manners tomorrow night at my father's birthday party," Diego called after him. "I know you're not used to polite society, but I hope you will try to at least act like a gentleman." DeSoto stiffened, but didn't turn around. After a brief pause, he left Diego and Felipe alone.

Felipe looked up at Diego when his hand remained on his shoulder instead of walking on. "Felipe, I've wanted to talk to you about something. Do you think much about your parents anymore?"

Felipe shook his head. _You are my father_. Diego smiled. He put a hand affectionately on Felipe's neck before pulling him into an embrace. He started walking toward the cart with Felipe still under his arm.

"Then you wouldn't object to going with me to Santa Paula this week?"

_I thought I was going with you_. Diego and Felipe often went to Santa Paula.

"I thought we could see my attorney. Talk about adoption," Diego suggested.

Felipe's feet stopped moving as if he were nailed to the street. Diego continued to the cart before he looked back at his young protégé.

"You have an objection?" Diego asked at Felipe's stunned face. "You should have boots if you're going to be going around kicking bad guys. I'm getting married in two weeks. My father wants a grandson, may as well give him one." Diego let out an oof as Felipe slammed into him with a bear hug.

Zzz

Amanda knocked softly on Victoria's door after Diego had left the tavern. Victoria opened the door a crack. When she saw who it was, she opened the door wide and pulled Amanda inside, a big grin on her face. She pushed Amanda into a chair, grabbed a blue dress from her wardrobe and spun back to Amanda, holding it against herself. Victoria caught sight of herself in the mirror and gently discarded the dress on the bed before Amanda could speak. Victoria reached back into the wardrobe and pulled out another Sunday dress, this time in deep purple.

"Amanda, you're not going to believe this," Victoria dropped the dress to her waist and leaned closer to Amanda to share a secret. Amanda just smiled knowingly back at her. "Diego told you," Victoria scolded the absent man. The purple dress joined the other on the bed and Victoria sat next to it, disappointed. Then she brightened and remembered her mission. She walked back over to her wardrobe and pushed most of the clothes to one side, scrutinizing the few remaining choices.

"Diego just left," Amanda said.

"What?" Victoria turned to Amanda, the dark emerald dress she'd just pulled out forgotten at her side. She saw Amanda glance at it and she pulled it off the floor, brushing imaginary dirt off the hem. "I thought he left with his father?"

Amanda shook her head. "He thought you were upset with him again."

Victoria hung the dress back in the wardrobe and sat on the bed facing Amanda again. "Why would he think that?"

"Diego saw you going upstairs and was worried about you," Amanda supplied. "All Diego wants is to marry you. To Diego and everyone else you seem less enthusiastic," Amanda said. She liked Victoria, but Diego was like a son to her. "Granted, you look happy now, but you haven't been acting like a woman in love. Is something wrong?"

"Oh, I do love him. I want to marry him," Victoria leaned forward earnestly to assure her new friend. She sat back a little and stroked the dress beside her. "I'm scared. I'm trying not to be, but if the alcalde finds out..."

"And Diego just told me he's afraid you don't like who he is." Amanda got up from the chair and sat down beside Victoria and took her hand. "Diego needs a partner, someone strong enough to stand by his side. Someone who believes in him. Like he believes in you. Diego thinks it's worth the risk to gain something better. Do you?"

"He thinks I don't believe in him?" Victoria whispered.

Amanda shook her head. "No, that's what I think." Victoria looked up, astonished. Amanda reached into her apron and dropped Diego's purse into Victoria's lap. "Diego is trying to please everyone," Amanda continued. "His father wants him to be more of a leader among the caballeros and have a traditional wedding. Diego says he likes your green dress, but if you want a new one we should go commission it now. He wants you to be comfortable."

Victoria picked up the purse and walked over to take out the emerald dress she'd pulled out before. She held it up in front of herself and watched Amanda walk up behind her in the mirror. "If Diego likes this one, I'll wear it." Doubt crossed her face again. "Is that alright?"

Amanda squeezed Victoria's shoulders and smiled at her in the mirror. "Diego loves you. You're getting married. You need to start being happy and stop looking so worried all the time."

"Now, what are you going to wear tomorrow?" Amanda asked as she turned back to Victoria's dresses. "I will take care of the food. The four of us can handle it."

"Four?" Victoria wondered. Last time she checked she only had two employees.

Amanda blushed. "Jaime has been helping out in the kitchen."

"Jaime?" Victoria turned a sly look to her new friend.

"Hey, he's a nice man." Victoria smiled at the flush which spread down Amanda's neck and left it alone. She'd grill them both after the party.

Victoria hung her dress back up and looked at the purple one Amanda had pulled out. "What will I do?" Victoria asked, fidgeting with her fingers in front of her nervously.

"Diego understands it will be a change for you, letting someone else do all the work. Just be with him. That's all you have to do. Enjoy the party. Talk to his friends. Your friends," Amanda encouraged. "And show no fear."

"You like working in my kitchen?" Victoria asked.

Amanda smiled at the other woman. "I never thought I'd like serving people, but yes. It makes me happy to be able to cook all day and listen to people say how wonderful it is."

Victoria looked around at her little room, but suppressed the fear which tried to take root again. "I'm not going to be able to manage the tavern anymore." Victoria said quietly.

Amanda watched Victoria for a moment. "Why?"

"Diego has a big estate. A big house to manage. It's two miles from here," Victoria explained as if it were a death sentence on the other side of the ocean.

"So? If you wanted to, you could still come." Amanda played devil's advocate.

"Diego wants me to have other priorities."

"So? What do you want?"

Victoria looked at her simple dress in the mirror, her simple room reflected behind her. She put a hand against her stomach, and spread her fingers as Diego had done. "I want other priorities, too."

Zzz

Author's Note: So Monday I thought I'd finish this story by next week. Tuesday I popped in a German language CD. Then I bought a video game and found busuu to practice learning German. (Stop laughing at the idea of someone with a southern US accent trying to speak German.) I haven't written all week. But Klingonkitten has threatened bodily harm, so I will get back to writing. Victoria isn't cooperating with my plan.

And yes, black silk. I was all excited before I got threatened again (The kitten has claws). I thought the black wedding dresses I found were beautiful. Much prettier than the t-shirt Victoria walked down the aisle in on the show. Remember we are in 1820, not 1850, and it's fun to learn about new/old ideas and other cultures. White would be rich and impractical. I have some readers from Spain, so if black silk wedding dresses aren't traditional then please let me know. I did honestly look at real books, real sources. But she won't wear black. Sigh. I think it's romantic promising yourself to someone till death, which is what marriage is supposed to mean before the US botched it up. I've spent a lot of time reading on the history of marriage. Some of it is awfully romantic….awwww

And if you do have criticism, go ahead and PM me. I am open to it. But I do hope you liked this chapter.

Oh…on a side note…ONE HUNDRED AND ONE REVIEWS! WOO HOOO! Thank you all who reviewed! Can we hit 200? Ask the kitten, you will like the next chapter, unless you don't like the fact that I upped the rating (nudge nudge). If I get a lot of reviews I might just have to post a second chapter today.


	32. Chapter 32

Author's Note: This is for KlingonKitten cause she asked for it. This is also why I bumped up the rating, so I'm warning you so you can skip it.

zzz

The next morning, Alejandro came out to meet Victoria and Mendoza as they pulled up in a cart the afternoon of Alejandro's birthday party. Amanda followed soon after and Victoria smiled when Mendoza kissed Amanda's cheek. She took a deep breath as she watched Amanda direct other men and women unloading the cart. There was nothing left for her to carry. Amanda gave her a look that reminded her she needed to show no fear, and Victoria turned to a smiling Alejandro.

"Well, you certainly have my son wrapped up in knots. Congratulations," Alejandro said as he kissed her cheek. "It's been very entertaining to watch him fuss over a party and the house. The man never does that."

"Happy birthday, Don Alejandro," Victoria wished as she hugged him.

Alejandro took her hand and placed it on his arm as they started walking toward the house. "Victoria, it would make an old man happy if you would call me father. You're part of the family now."

"Father," Victoria whispered, stunned she hadn't considered that before.

They both turned when Diego came running out of the house and stumbled to a stop when he saw them. He straightened up and finished tying his tie. Alejandro shook his head when Diego barely glanced at him.

"Victoria," Diego greeted as he took her hand from his father and started pulling her back into the house. They paused to watch the chaos of preparing for a party before Diego started walking again. Alejandro turned automatically to follow, but Diego stopped. "Was there something you needed, father?" The words were pleasant enough, but the tone was far from it.

Alejandro put his hands up defensively. "Fine, whatever you say," he replied as he turned in the direction of the kitchen. Victoria suspected Diego had finally gotten tired of the chaperone thing.

"Diego, I need to check on the kitchen," she protested when he pulled her in the opposite direction.

"It is MY birthday, remember Diego?" Alejandro yelled after them as Diego kept moving.

Victoria skipped to keep up with him. "Diego!" Victoria called as she laughed, "Where are we going?"

They were moving so fast Victoria couldn't keep up with where they were in the house, and she ran into him when he stopped quickly and caught her in his arms, slamming a door behind her. Victoria's breath escaped in a gasp when she felt the door press against her back as Diego kept coming closer. His arms wrapped around her waist to bring her ever closer, and Victoria knew her face turned bright red as her body yielded to his.

"What are we doing?" Victoria managed to whisper.

"I needed to ask your opinion on the house," Diego whispered, too.

"You went too fast, I didn't see the house," Victoria responded. She brushed his hair back from his face and Diego's eyes closed briefly at the contact.

"This is the only place that matters," Diego insisted. He stroked a hand up her back and over her shoulder, trailed a finger across the green ribbon lining the bodice of her shirt. "I'm supposed to ask you what colors you want. I like this color."

"How can I pick a color if you won't let me see the suite?" Victoria asked with a breathless chuckle, so happy to see him she felt no alarm at being alone in Diego's bedroom. Diego's eyes followed his finger as it traced along the ribbon again, only this time he traced the skin next to it and her breath turned shallow.

Diego felt the blush on her skin as he moved his hand up her neck to caress her cheek. "You said no kissing. I haven't kissed you. Courtship is over. What are the rules for betrothal?" She felt the low timbre of his voice vibrate through his chest pressed intimately against hers.

"Rules?" Victoria tried to concentrate when he bent his head to press his lips against her neck. Heat spiraled out from her belly when she thought she felt him taste her.

Diego raised his head to catch her unfocussed gaze. "Can I kiss my bride," Diego asked urgently.

Words failed her, so she simply pulled his lips to hers. The connection seemed to dissolve the bones in her body and she melted into the hard contours of his. Diego pressed further into her as his lips slid softly against hers, re-learning her taste after so long apart. His lips trailed away from her mouth, pausing at the sensitive juncture of her neck and shoulder before moving to her ear.

"Let me in, Querida," Diego murmured. He inhaled her scent and his lips returned to hers. His tongue licked at the seam of her lips before she parted them nervously. There was a rumbling sound from deep within him and she gasped when she felt one of his legs slip between hers and his tongue slide wetly into her mouth. Diego threaded his fingers through her hair as he kissed her deeper and encouraged her tongue to play with his.

Diego thought she tasted like cinnamon. He couldn't get enough, didn't understand how he thought one taste would ever satisfy his hunger. After all this time, Victoria was his. His bed was twenty feet away. No father, no alcalde, just Victoria and him—betrothed and behind a closed door alone. It didn't take much to wrap his arms around her and lift her against him instead of holding her against the door. He didn't know who made the hungry sound, but all of a sudden twenty feet felt like twenty miles.

Victoria had worried about how they would fit, at night when she was alone. The timid Diego had been stripped away and he was confident, moved so gracefully and controlled his environment so effortlessly. His passion had panicked her sometimes. She'd look up at him and he was so tall, his body so intimidating. But it wasn't like that at all. His arms crushed her body against his but she longed to be closer. The hands she had spent so much time studying as she worried about needless things touched something hidden inside her that lit her on fire. It was as if she were made for him, and she knew she was safe in his arms.

She thought she heard a thud from somewhere far away, but it didn't matter. Then it did matter, because Diego broke the kiss and cursed harshly against her lips. The curse shocked Victoria out of the place she was floating and she looked down at him. _Down_? She tried to catch her breath as her rational brain kicked in and wondered at how high off the ground he was holding her. Then she slipped slightly through his arms and she clutched tighter at his shoulders. She needn't have worried.

Diego stopped her well before her feet would touch the ground, then effortlessly shifted her around till she was cradled in his arms. He took one step and fell into a chair with her in his lap with an _oof_. He arranged her legs over the side of the chair, then just sat there trying to slow his breathing. Victoria raised her head to look at him, but his eyes were tightly closed. She tried to move into a more comfortable position to see what was wrong but Diego quickly grabbed her shoulder and closed his arm over her legs to hold her still. "Don't move…please."

Victoria put her head back on his shoulder and tried to sit still and not worry that she had done something wrong. Diego made a tormented sound at her movement and clutched her tighter. His arm slipped from her legs up to her hip, lifting her skirt by accident and pressing her tighter against something she still _was_ afraid of. He felt her tense, and he gently settled her further away from him but pulled her head back to rest on his shoulder. Eventually he smoothed his hand back down her legs, and covered the pale stretch of leg he'd been staring at.

She bounced a little when he violently kicked at something and she heard a crash behind her. Victoria put a hand against her swollen lips and tried to quell the panic which had her bordering on tears. He felt her trembling, and she felt chilled when his arm left her shoulder. When he wrapped a blanket around her, she curled further into him to try to recapture some warmth.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly after several minutes.

_For what?_ She thought. What did she do that made him angry? Had she hurt him?

After another silence, Diego smoothed the blanket over her shoulder and back. He continued the motion, pushing her shoulder away from him and arranging her to sit up straight so he could look at her. "I only wanted a kiss, I promise," he told her as he pulled the blanket snuggly around her, eventually putting his hand under her chin so she would look at him. He rubbed a thumb across her swollen bottom lip. "I didn't mean to scare you."

She remembered yesterday. Honest communication. _Don't hide from him, don't be ashamed_. "You didn't." She tried to relax the tension from her body and reached out to brush his hair into some semblance of order while he ran a soothing hand up and down her back. When he looked more like himself, she folded her hands again. "You cursed." That was as far as she could go toward asking what brought them back down to earth so quickly.

Diego chuckled and looked behind her with a quiet apology, then hit the chair they were in as if it had offended him. Victoria turned to see a table and an ottoman tangled together in a mess. That must have been what he kicked. "This wasn't here this morning. My father said he had a chair for you. I hit my bad leg on the ottoman and it really hurt," he smiled, embarrassed. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"So it wasn't me," Victoria concluded, relieved.

Diego laughed again softly and shook his head as he smiled at her. His hand stroked down her leg, but now it was to soothe rather than entice. "You were perfect. Too perfect."

Diego could barely hear her next words. "We are betrothed," she said as she smoothed a lapel of his jacket. "Padre Benitez said you might ask me to stay here last night."

Diego watched her study his jacket instead of look at him when she talked. "I didn't think you would want that. Don't misunderstand me, I want you in my bed. But I planned to wait until we are married."

Victoria brushed an invisible spec of dirt off Diego's jacket. He saw her lips move, but he couldn't hear the soft response. "What?" Diego asked when she didn't repeat herself.

"I liked kissing you," Victoria said as she worked up the nerve to look him in the eye again, then shivered as his eyes turned dark. His hands, which had been idly stroking her leg and back went still, then curled around her and pulled her closer.

"I'm glad. If I kiss you again, we'll miss my father's birthday party," Diego said, as if he would prefer to skip the party. "Two more weeks might kill me, but I think it's important," he sighed after a moment and relaxed back into the chair. Victoria leaned into him again, and Diego rested his cheek on top of her head. "I know you still have a lot to do, decisions to make. I want you to be happy here with me, with no regrets."

Diego watched the fire and listened to the faint breeze outside as he simply enjoyed holding her in his lap. "So what colors would you like?" Diego finally asked after a long time curled up together in the peaceful quiet of the room.

"Colors?"

"My room offends Teresa's sense of what a lady's room should look like," Diego said as they looked around. There was an awful lot of white, and Victoria shuddered at the thought of keeping it clean. But she wouldn't be, would she? She was going to have a maid, and apparently her name was Teresa. "Teresa says you will want curtains and … well I don't remember all she said. New sheets and duvet, I imagine," Diego said, and he was no longer looking around his room after mention of bedding. Victoria's eyes bounced away from the fire in his and glanced over his shoulder into the other room, where she could see a corner of a bed. Diego's bed. Their bed.

She turned back to Diego, then quickly got to her feet before she could get lost in the heat of his gaze. Diego watched her walk to the fireplace, trail a hand along the mantle and touch other things as she walked across the room to the window. He was watching her, though, and her eyes were focused behind him in the other room, not looking around to decide what to change. Diego stood before he changed his mind, made sure he was presentable and went to take her hand again. He smiled, then pulled her to a mirror. She gasped, horrified when she saw her hair.

"You look beautiful," Diego grinned wickedly over her shoulder, proud of himself. When she finished fixing her hair, he took her hand again as if he was incapable of walking anywhere if they weren't connected. Victoria liked that thought. "I'll tell Teresa to find you, since I'm failing miserably at asking questions. She's got a list of things she wants your opinion on if that's alright. I guess I don't know what a woman wants in her home, but I want you to have whatever you desire."

They walked more sedately through the more private quarters of the hacienda which were new to Victoria, and she found she wasn't worried. Diego wasn't concerned. He knew who she was, and he believed in her. She believed in him, and in them. "It doesn't have to be done today. I'm going to Santa Paula Tuesday, so if you think of anything by then let me know."

"Don't worry about it," Victoria assured him with a squeeze to his hand. "We'll take care of it."

When they finally reached the kitchen, Diego was floored to see the emissary chopping potatoes, scowling at an oblivious Mendoza on the other side of the kitchen. Rafael glared at Diego briefly before returning to his task. When Amanda saw them, she brought over a tray full of food and thrust it at Diego. When he still glanced curiously at Rafael, Amanda turned to stand next to Diego to enjoy the view of her bossy brother in an apron.

She crossed her arms. "My brother is so sorry he's made a pest of himself, he's volunteered to help with the party." Rafael's knife chopped harder into the wooden cutting block as he used more force. "Now you two go find someplace out of the way to eat lunch," she instructed Diego and Victoria. "Jaime and I are going to go eat, too. Aren't we Jaime?" Mendoza looked up from where he had his hands buried in a bowl of something he was busy seasoning. He wiped his hands on his apron, glanced briefly at Rafael but smiled at Amanda. "Then they are going to work on the casserole together, aren't you?" Amanda said with another glare at Rafael. Mendoza stopped next to Amanda and she put her arms through one of his. She grabbed a basket and they walked out the door without a backward glance.

"Stand there staring any longer and I will chain you to this kitchen, too, boy," Rafael growled. Diego took the hint and turned around. They found Alejandro in the library, and Victoria asked him to join them in the dining room. She ignored the annoyed sound Diego made, and pushed him along when he appeared ready to complain.

Victoria had been so preoccupied with her fear that Zorro's identity would be discovered, she'd avoided thinking about anything else. Speaking with Padre Benitez and Amanda had made her stop being afraid of what _might_ _happen_, and instead think about what she _was_ _gaining_…which was everything. She was gaining a father and a husband. A new home and a new life. While they ate, she learned she was also gaining a teenage son. It was time to appreciate that gift, and stop living in fear. Thoughts of danger were set aside for an afternoon spent learning about running a large ranch and what Diego did when he wasn't sitting around in her tavern.

Alejandro spoke of birthdays past, and changes which had been made to the hacienda since his father had built it. Victoria openly considered any changes she wanted to make, and didn't feel uncomfortable talking about them with her new family. She was amazed things went so smoothly, each offering ideas and suggestions. Worries that she was entering the marriage empty handed didn't even surface, though the idea of going to Santa Paula with Diego to shop made her palms sweat a little bit. Fears for herself were also conquered, and she finally spoke about having someone else take over management of her tavern while Diego held her hand in quiet support.

Zzz

Victoria watched a falcon or some other bird streak across the sky later that afternoon. Diego would probably know what kind of bird it was. She tossed the last piece of shucked corn into the basket at her feet and stood to stretch her back and watch the clouds.

"It is a beautiful sky," Mendoza observed quietly as he came to stand beside her.

Victoria smiled. Mendoza had changed into his uniform, and she thought he looked quite dashing. He'd been in civilian clothes so often recently when she saw him, now the uniform almost looked strange on him. Victoria turned away from the view to lean on the low wall and face her old friend.

"You remember your first day in Los Angeles?" Victoria asked.

Mendoza smiled. "Si. You did not take my money. I wanted to buy my men drinks, but you did not take my money."

"I took your money. I just gave a discount to the pueblo's new sergeant. You came to be a leader, but the first thing you did after meeting your men was buy them drinks. You left me a large tip, too, and told Corporal Garcia to be polite when he was rude. I was impressed."

Mendoza blushed and they both dwelled on silent memories for a few moments. "I do not think my rice will taste as good as yours." Mendoza turned to lean against the wall next to her as they thought about the future.

Victoria bumped a shoulder against Mendoza. "Sergeant, you are a good cook. You have learned a lot since you have been helping in the tavern." Mendoza grinned at her. "Besides, maybe I will still make some tamales for you from time to time."

"I like helping in the kitchen. It is a lot more fun than just writing recipes." Mendoza watched smoke rising from the kitchen chimney. "The alcalde is getting bored, he will not let me remain in the tavern much longer," Mendoza added sadly. "I am almost out of time off as well."

"Mendoza, do you still want to be a sergeant in the army?" Victoria asked, glancing at her friend. Mendoza looked down, pensive. "You are a good soldier. But maybe you want something else?"

"I like Amanda," Victoria prodded when he was silent.

Mendoza blushed. "She is very nice."

"Haven't you ever wanted to be married?" Victoria asked when he didn't say more.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I thought the army was the only family I needed. You get promoted faster if you stay single."

"If you want to get promoted," Victoria reiterated. They both watched as the bird she saw earlier was joined by another before they raced across the sky again. "I've learned that priorities can change."

"Señora Ventura is a lady," Mendoza shook her head. "I do not own land or property. I have nothing to offer."

Victoria laughed. "Remember who you are talking to."

"Diego loves you."

"I think Amanda might love you," Victoria countered. After another silence, Victoria took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm going to Santa Paula with Diego and Felipe on Tuesday. I'd like you to go with us."

Mendoza turned to her sharply, confused at the change in subject. Victoria smiled, confident she had made the right decision. "I can't think of anyone else I'd trust to run my tavern, and Diego says his attorney can draw up partnership papers."

Mendoza's mouth gaped open, but no sound came out. Victoria stood and kissed his cheek. "I'm asking you to be my partner. I will give you half ownership of the tavern in exchange for taking over the day-to-day running of it. For now, this is as much as I can do. It's been my life. I'm not ready to let go completely, and Diego made me realize I didn't have to. You made me see that there can be more to life. I want to do the same for you. If you love my tavern, and you love Amanda, I hope you will think about it."

Mendoza started shaking his head. "But Señorita Escalante, I have no mind for business. I cannot do what you have done."

"Amanda has a great business mind. I think she would enjoy becoming a partner, too, if you offered." Victoria let him digest her words for a moment, then gave him a quick hug. When she bent to pick up the basket of corn, Mendoza waved her away. He picked it up to follow her, but turned instead to watch the sunset a bit longer.

She didn't get one foot inside the kitchen before Amanda cried her name. Amanda ran around the counter to grab her hand, and started dragging her out of the kitchen. "You need to get dressed! I thought you were already dressing."

Victoria let herself get dragged into Amanda's room, where her things had been brought. Victoria looked at the beautiful blue dress Amanda was wearing, and wondered how the woman managed to look so perfect. She felt a shiver of her old panic, but Amanda's joy and confidence didn't let it take hold. Amanda held up the purple dress Victoria was wearing tonight, and she smiled.

zzz

And the second Author's Note: Not supposed to respond to trolls, but I have a hard time keeping my mouth shut.

Yesterday I woke to the sound of thunder. I reach for my trusty HTC smartphone. Do I click the radar button like I planned? Nope. Gmail. I spent the next few moments floating from Peppy, Mararu and Ablape's reviews. Then thunder cracked again and I finally checked to find the entire state was covered in yellow rain radar splotches.

Isn't it horrible when you forget to turn off your alarm on your day off? That happened this morning. Then I checked my email. And yeah, I only read the one flame. Later I saw the other nice reviews and Kitten's rebuttal. My two cents:

1) Real authors and publishers give books away for free just to get a review. Every author is a review whore.

2) I beg for reviews cause I'm so insecure if Ablape forgets to put a smiley face one day, I will cry.

3) If I see sixty people load my chapter, I think all sixty hated it unless I get a few reviews.

4) ALL my reviews are valued, even if they're one word. If you take the time to give real criticism (good or bad), all the better.

5) I have joined Facebook, so I am Emmarae Smithy if it is easier to give me a shout over there. I work hard on these stories, I'd love to hear what you think.

I hope you liked the chapter. I'm glad you read it, even if you don't review. Find a typo, hate something, love something, please let me know. Anonymous reviews are still welcome. So are Private Messages.


	33. Chapter 33

Author's Note: here's the party, such as it is. We're getting to the end, so there might be a few days between posts but like this one it will be a big post. Please stick with it! I'm going to try to finish it this week.

zzz

Alejandro sighed into his drink. Diego had smirked at him again. Diego had been at his best earlier when he'd toasted Alejandro's birthday. Alejandro had been surprised and grateful, proud that his son was so eloquent in sharing his feelings. Maybe he could learn a thing or two. They had become closer since he found out about Zorro, but he'd let his fear for his son's life make him come across as harsh a few times.

There had been many shocked faces when Alejandro had announced his son's abbreviated betrothal and pending marriage. No one showed disapproval, however, except one man. The loud outcry of "Married?" echoed through the silent house, but further exclamations had been muffled as Don Esteban and his brother rushed DeSoto out of the hacienda. That had surprised Don Alejandro, because Don Esteban had been one of the dons he'd been concerned with. His wife was a kind and loving woman, but Esteban's own attitudes had become rather exclusive when he'd settled in California. From the approval on his friend's face, however, he approved of the match.

He shook his head at Diego's confident smirk and focused back on the conversation. Victoria was charming everyone. Diego would be impossible to talk to after tonight. She'd been paying attention today at lunch. She spoke of the various aspects of the De La Vega ranch, and remembered what he'd said about the different land owners who would be present tonight. She managed to ask questions to learn what she didn't know without sounding ignorant or over-eager. In all the confusion, he'd forgotten Victoria had a keen mind for business. She even discussed candle making with Don Ricardo, which surprised Diego and brought him into the reluctant spotlight as they discussed something Diego had been working on. Alejandro had been oblivious.

He broke away from Diego and Victoria's circle of conversation when he spied Rafael without company.

"People are talking about this Zorro, but I think we are safe," Rafael whispered. "Many people are debating if he still wants Victoria or not, and if he will come after Diego now that this marriage has been announced."

"That sounds like good news. No one suspects," Alejandro said, leaning against the wall away from prying ears. "I wonder about the alcalde's reaction." Rafael didn't look concerned, Alejandro noticed. "DeSoto has been quiet since you arrived, but like Mendoza said, I believe he's been waiting for Zorro to come apologize or come after Diego. If he doesn't think Zorro is angry anymore, I'm afraid he might cause trouble."

Alejandro glanced over at his friend. "Rafael, are you listening to me?" He wasn't…that was obvious. Alejandro followed Rafael's eyes across the room, not surprised when he saw Amanda and Sergeant Mendoza talking. "Do you have such a problem with it?"

Rafael took a long draft on his drink, glanced at Alejandro and back at his sister. "You say he's a good man?" Rafael asked, his hands still sore from his work in the kitchen today.

Alejandro considered the question for several moments to give an honest answer. "Mendoza was an orphan. How many orphans do you know make sergeant by the time they're 30? I've known the man for seven years. He's been in some pretty tough spots. He's not fond of riding horses and he's not a great swordsman. He is a little too trusting, sometimes of the wrong people."

Rafael stood away from the wall, but Alejandro caught his arm. "On the other hand, nothing has ever managed to change his character. He came into some money once, but he was still the same Mendoza before the alcalde stole it from him. Diego says he's saved Zorro's life several times, and that means something when he's facing a commander like DeSoto. He has a tough job trying to follow a tyrant's orders and yet manages to be a buffer to make things easier on the people of Los Angeles. He might seem goofy, but he's the bravest man I've met when it's necessary."

Rafael glowered at Alejandro. "He was a sergeant by the time he was thirty? How old is he now? Why hasn't he been promoted?"

"DeSoto is an oppressive alcalde. He's blocked any attempt by Mendoza to excel. But I think Mendoza found a home here. He is happy with what he has."

"He has nothing to offer her," Rafael insisted.

"A greater man would realize property isn't everything." Alejandro thought about Victoria's decision. "And maybe things will change. A better officer than DeSoto might realize the potential and promote him," Alejandro said with an obvious hint. Rafael tried to relax back into the wall.

"And besides, if you're so worried about what's happening to your little sister, you might miss what's happening with your little boy," Alejandro grinned.

Rafael turned to Alejandro, then stood taller to glance around for his son. He grumbled to himself some more at Sebastian's civilian clothes. "Why doesn't the man wear his uniform? I think it's a little late to be rebelling against me." He watched as Sebastian approached a young woman and bowed a formal greeting. "But maybe he has other things on his mind…"

"That's Don Esteban, you've met him. His wife Isobel and daughter Helena," Alejandro answered the unasked question as Sebastian led a blushing Helena to the dance floor. He smiled when he saw Diego get the idea to dance, too. A few moments later he laughed outright when once again Diego and Victoria were stopped by someone else wanting to congratulate them. He wondered if he should save them, but didn't consider a rescue plan for long. It looked like Victoria was oblivious to Diego's frustration at the constant interruption.

"Maybe Sebastian will take a hint from Diego. You like her?" Rafael asked.

"Yes, I do. She's quiet, doesn't say much," Alejandro observed.

"They seemed to have plenty to say over dinner," Rafael said.

"They did, didn't they?" Alejandro and Rafael smiled at each other. "Where was Sebastian going to be posted?"

Rafael sighed, disgusted. "The boy hasn't accepted the job yet."

"What job is it? You've only said he hasn't even accepted his lieutenant star yet." Alejandro turned to look at Rafael, who was now staring into his glass. "Something you're not telling me?"

"I can't say. I promised," Rafael said, looking uncomfortable. "I've been too hard on him, Alejandro. He asked me to keep his confidence. For once I'm going to let him make up his own mind." Alejandro thought that a very cryptic thing to say, but they were sucked back into talk of weddings and the art of turning fifty with Alejandro's guests.

zzz

Diego could still feel her eyes boring into the top of his head. Amanda uncrossed her arms and put her hands on her hips, and kept staring. Cleared her throat. Diego slouched more into the couch and pulled Victoria's arm closer. Now he was pretty much hugging her whole arm instead of just holding her hand. Amanda could just go back to the other side of the room alone. Victoria was busy. They'd had to talk to everyone at length tonight, and he was happy to be sitting down in the corner, just the two of them. Now at last they were being left alone, and Amanda wanted to steal her away from him? Not a chance! he thought.

Victoria laughed at Diego and patted his chest a few times, and carefully extracted herself from the man who had been attached to her since she'd come out of Amanda's room this afternoon. She patted his cheek and stood when he frowned, and put her hand on his chest when he went to rise with her. He stood anyway and she took a step back and laughed at his determination.

Amanda pushed him back into the couch and took Victoria's hand when Diego reached for her. "Let the girl breathe, Diego," Amanda scolded with a smile of her own. "The lady of the house wants to mingle, so you're just going to sit there and behave." Victoria couldn't help a glance back at Diego as Amanda dragged her away. She had agreed to walk around without him, so why did she feel so bereft? Then Victoria remembered why she'd gotten up. Sebastian had been awful particular about his appearance today. He'd even let Amanda tie his tie because he couldn't get it right. She'd cornered Felipe and found out that Sebastian and Helena had met yesterday. They both thought that was rather interesting.

It had been a simple thing to switch name plates around so Sebastian was seated next to Helena at dinner. Amanda had wanted to put him between Helena and Esteban, but Victoria had thought that a little much. It seemed to have worked, though, because Sebastian and Helena had danced quite a bit. She'd seen Helena's mother engage in conversation with another party guest, and Victoria and Amanda rushed across the room to corner the daughter who was left alone. She knew Amanda was happy in Los Angeles. They both thought Sebastian should be, too.

Diego hardly glanced up as Sebastian collapsed into the seat next to him several moments later. "Are you just going to stare at her all night? She's yours. You're betrothed…getting married in two weeks. Shouldn't you be happy?" Sebastian elbowed his friend. "Why are you sitting here glaring at everyone?"

Diego shrugged his shoulders and tried to relax. "I'm not glaring at everyone."

"Sure you're not," Sebastian agreed.

Diego didn't much care for his tone. "Finally decide to take a break from dancing with Señorita Fernandez?"

"I was just dancing. I'm sure I danced with other women."

Diego chuckled and glanced over at his friend. "No, you didn't."

Sebastian ran flustered fingers through his hair. He couldn't keep himself from scanning the crowd for Helena, and he sat up in horror when he found her. "Looks like Aunt Amanda noticed, too," Diego said with a laugh.

"Why are they talking to her? I thought Victoria was glued to your side. Why did you let Aunt Amanda have her?" He sat back, grinning against his will when Helena smiled at him from across the room. "They're going to get ideas, aren't they?" Sebastian sighed as Amanda and Victoria eyed him, too.

"Would that be so bad?" Diego asked. "You seem to like her."

Sebastian grabbed a drink from a passing tray and took a long gulp. "I think she's pretty. Doesn't mean I want to get married and set down roots next door."

"Forgive me, amigo. All the raving about the open countryside and quiet life must have misled me to believe you liked it here," Diego bit back.

Sebastian was silent for several more minutes, so Diego kept talking. "I'm glad you're here. Los Angeles is nice if you wanted to settle some place. California isn't Spain, but it has it's charms. People are more relaxed. We have terrific hot springs here, and you don't have to trek through the mountains to get to them. Plenty of land out here. Great for raising horses."

"I don't know if I want to raise horses like my father," Sebastian said..

"You said you didn't want to be in the army anymore," Diego reminded him.

"No, I didn't."

Diego scooted around to stare at his friend. "Yes, you did. You said you weren't sure if you wanted to be a lieutenant."

When Sebastian didn't look up and seemed fascinated by the remaining contents in his glass, Diego returned to watching Victoria. "Make up your mind, Sebastian. Find something that makes you happy, and do it. I've learned to appreciate my father. We've had every opportunity. We can choose what we want to do. You graduated an officer, when someone like Mendoza is older than you and is only a sergeant. Life can pass you by if you put things off. I could have been married two years ago, but I was afraid. Learn from my mistakes."

"When did you turn into your father?" Sebastian asked, but Diego didn't take offense at the bitter tone.

"Is that what this is about? Your father?" Diego raised his glass to his own father who was talking across the room. "Did I tell you my father fell in love last year?"

"What?" Sebastian asked in surprise.

"I didn't know. He'd been writing to this woman for a long time. He fell in love. Wanted to marry her."

"But he didn't… he's still a single widower," Sebastian observed.

"She died," Diego said, and realized it wasn't exactly a happy, encouraging love story. "What I was trying to say was my father has no regrets. I thought after mother died he would never want to open himself up to that pain again. He told me it was worth it. It's part of the reason I was afraid to move forward, I've always been afraid something would happen to Victoria. And we have had some close calls. He told me that sharing your life with someone was worth the risk."

"Your father is exceedingly different from mine," Sebastian said, leaning back and crossing his legs and his arms, closing up. Diego had to admit Sebastian was right. When Diego's mother had died, Alejandro had retired from the military to come home and dedicate his life to raising his only son. Young Sebastian had been carted around to whatever posting his father had taken, except for the few times he was allowed to settle and stay with Amanda. Rafael had not taken his wife's death well. Sebastian's mother had been killed in a revenge plot against Rafael. Rafael had never forgiven himself, and Diego suspected their relationship had never developed like his own had with Alejandro.

Diego took a moment to appreciate all his father had given, then started thinking about the pain Alejandro had overcome when his wife and child had died the same day. Alejandro had no enemies. He did. Alejandro and Rafael's wives had both died young. Amanda's husband had died young. Now, Diego almost wished for an interruption. Wasn't everyone supposed to be telling him congratulations? What were all these people doing here if they didn't care he was getting married? Sebastian was just afraid to fall in love and put down roots. Diego was hopelessly and completely dependent on Victoria. Where was Victoria? Where was DeSoto now?

"Where are you going?" Sebastian asked when Diego stood and tossed his cane at Sebastian. Sebastian sighed as Diego pushed a straight line through his guests toward Victoria. Why bother asking? He considered trying to escape when he saw Aunt Amanda abandon Helena and Victoria and make a bee line for him, but he didn't have the energy.

Amanda softly sat down next to her frowning nephew and took his hand. "Why such a long face? It seemed you were having a good time a few minutes ago."

"She's nice," Sebastian conceded.

"Is there something wrong with admitting you like a woman? I think you're tired of being single. You want what Diego has. I saw it before we even decided to come to California." Amanda and Sebastian watched Diego pull Victoria away from the women she was talking to and drag her out of the hacienda. When Amanda turned back to Sebastian, she followed his eyes to Rafael standing across the room with Alejandro and a few other men.

Sebastian slouched into the couch further so he could sit shoulder to shoulder to the only mother he remembered before he glanced over at her. "And if I wind up with what my father had? Or you?"

Amanda reached up to brush a hand through Sebastian's hair, sad that he was hurting. "What happened to your mother was tragic. But how long can you chase after the next adventure?"

Sebastian drained his glass and looked around for a place to put it. Amanda pushed him back into the couch and took his glass to put it on the table near her. "Don't you dare use me as an excuse not to get close to someone. You think I regret marrying Marco?"

Sebastian tightened his arms across his chest and looked across the room at nothing. "Do you think I regret marrying Marco, Sebastian? Have I ever given you that impression?"

"No."

"I had eighteen wonderful months with Marco before he died. No one can predict what will happen. Murder happens. Sickness happens," Amanda wished she knew what to say to take away Sebastian's fear. "You could die tonight. So could any of us. Would you have no regrets? Don't you want a son of your own? I've seen you with Felipe, playing with your horses. No one else would think to jump rope on a horse, but you could teach your son. I could teach him to cook. Diego could teach him to fence," Amanda smiled at Sebastian's indignant look. "Helena is smart and she likes to paint. Maybe your son would paint beautiful paintings which will hang in the Louvre. He could invent something that could change the world. He could find a cure for smallpox. He could be governor."

That was an odd thing to flinch at, Amanda thought. "He doesn't have to be a governor…" she qualified as her look turned curious.

"My son wouldn't want to be in politics. I hate politics," Sebastian said.

"Maybe just alcalde of a small pueblo, then," Amanda suggested, her thoughts racing. "I think you would like that job."

"What do I know about being an alcalde?" Sebastian asked.

"Lead civilians instead of armies. Yes, I think you would be perfect. Protect instead of attack. You've seen a lot, you've learned from Rafael. You've seen what works and what people will revolt against." Sebastian was staring intently at his boot. "I like Los Angeles. I think I might stay here." Amanda found Mendoza in the crowd. "I might even consider getting married again." Sebastian was surprised.

"Sergeant Mendoza?"

"Love is a wonderful thing. He's a nice man. Los Angeles is a nice place. If we can get rid of the alcalde. Have any ideas on that?"

"I think I'm going to take a walk," Sebastian said. He kissed his Aunt's cheek and slowly made his way outside.

Zzz

Victoria was going to have to thank Padre Benitez next time she saw him. She was having a good time, because she'd let her faith cover her fear. She had been afraid she wouldn't be able to talk about dresses and hosting parties and whatever women talked about at parties like this. She was more comfortable in the kitchen.

Many of these women she'd never met before, but it wasn't because they avoided or looked down on her establishment. It made her a little sad, because she would miss being at the tavern. But these women had homes and families they managed like she managed the tavern. They had something better, and she was getting something better, too. They were curious about her, about her business, and no one mentioned Zorro. Everyone liked her dress, which she'd received as a gift and never would have commissioned. She loved hearing about their families, and was finally letting herself think about being a mother.

She only had a split second to wonder what Isobel was smiling at over her shoulder before she felt someone grab her arm. Victoria stifled a cry of surprise as Diego nearly pulled her off her feet. She looked back at the several women she'd been talking to, but no one else seemed to think it was rude. Everyone was grinning at her and Isobel gave her a little wave as Diego kept dragging her away. She gave up trying to stop or talk to him and simply tried to keep up with him. She thought back to the kiss this afternoon, and wondered briefly if he'd changed his mind about the two weeks. She asked herself if she cared.

Once again he stopped abruptly when they reached the empty garden. Once again, he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Then he just held her. She wrapped her own arms around his waist, and waited for him to tell her what was going on. He inhaled the scent of her hair, burying his face in the place made for him between her neck and shoulder. He didn't try to kiss her, though, and she thought she felt him trembling. He held her so tightly, she had to fight to get an arm free. He loosed his grip for a only heartbeat so she could wrap her arms around his neck. Diego bent his knees, wrapping his arms back around her and lifting her off her feet so they fit perfectly together. She stroked her fingers into his hair, trying to sooth whatever was bothering him. She heard two soft thuds as her shoes fell off.

She didn't know how long they stood like that, not moving, not talking…not kissing. "Diego?" she asked. Ah, there was a kiss, she thought as shivers radiated from her neck to her toes. But he didn't kiss her again, just left his lips pressed against her neck and held her. Ultimately she stopped her stroking and pulled at his hair until he looked at her. She kissed him then, a simple touch of their lips because she knew they both needed it. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Her fingers wound into his hair as she cradled his face.

She squealed a little and lifted her legs when he bent to put her down. He twisted, saw her bare feet and walked over to the wall which bordered the garden. When he sat her down on top of it, she was taller than he was. Diego stepped close and ran his hands from her shoulders to her knees, his body pressing between them before wrapping his arms around her again.

He didn't give her much of a chance to think about their position. "Let's go away," Diego pleaded. "We can go to Madrid. You might not like the city, but we could find a place nearby. We can go to Santa Monica tonight. Wait there for a ship."

"Diego stop," Victoria took his face in her hands and wanted to shake him. "What are you talking about? We discussed this."

Diego covered her mouth with his, gripping her hips and pulling her tighter against him. Diego was just starting to wish the wall was shorter when Victoria pushed him away. "What's wrong?" Diego rubbed his hands up and down her back to comfort himself and rested his forehead against hers. "Why are you trembling?" Victoria whispered, her breath fanning across his lips. "You were just talking to Sebastian. Did he say something? Did someone else say something?"

"In Madrid we would be near doctors. Away from Zorro's enemies," Diego suggested.

"And far away from home. Diego, you said yourself you loved it here. You read every medical book you can get your hands on." She pushed against his chest to put some space between them, and felt oddly chilled though she could still feel his body heat. "Remember what Padre Benitez said. We have to talk to each other. Tell me what's wrong."

"You saw DeSoto tonight. He's dangerous. If he hurts you…" Diego wrapped his arms tightly around her again as if he couldn't bear the few inches separating them.

Victoria tangled her fingers back in his hair and he closed his eyes in pleasure as she stroked his scalp in soothing motions. "We're together now. Nothing is going to happen. We're getting married."

Diego pulled away this time and took her face in his hands. He dropped his eyes before he spoke. "When Sebastian was young, Rafael was a dangerous commander against the French. He even occupied a part of France for a short time, and the French took it personally because French prisoners were most often executed. When they advanced and pushed the Spanish troops back…they took his wife. Brought her body back a week later."

Victoria sat frozen, then she took hold of his face and lifted his eyes to hers. "That was war, Diego." When she saw the pain and fear in his eyes, she didn't know what to say to bring him peace. "Where was this fear yesterday? Last week?"

Diego smiled sheepishly, and Victoria saw him glance at her lips before focusing on her eyes again. "I was distracted."

Victoria took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She felt a chill rush down her spine and into her toes. Her pointed toes sought the warmth she felt against his legs. She took a deep breath and held it, staring at his chin as she slowly locked her ankles behind his back. "Maybe I'm not doing a good enough job distracting you." Diego's hands tightened on her hips and she held her breath again.

"Maybe you should remember to breathe," Diego grinned at her.

"Maybe you should remember what Padre Benitez said. We have to have faith that together we are stronger than when we were apart," Victoria insisted. "Look at all those people in the hacienda," Victoria nodded her head toward the house. "They're your friends. They would stand by us. DeSoto won't hurt me."

Diego's thumbs stroked her dress where he held her, and she didn't understand how the slight caress made her tingle in other places. "What are you talking about?" Diego murmured into her neck. Someone slammed a door nearby and she jumped, but he wasn't sure if it was from the noise or from his hands which had begun to wander. He smiled at her and felt himself relax. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and they both turned to see the first of their dinner guests leaving for home.

"I had a good time tonight," Victoria said.

Diego chuckled. "You sound surprised."

"Maybe I am a little," Victoria smoothed his hair back from the tangled mess she'd made of it.

"Everyone was nice? I heard Zorro's name mentioned. Did anyone say anything to you?" Diego looked ready to beat anyone she named into a shapeless heap and drop him at her feet.

She shook her head. "Ignacio seemed pretty angry," Diego began. "Maybe it's time Zorro came to beg for your forgiveness. Mendoza said he's been afraid of what Zorro might do…but now he might not bother waiting. He might cause trouble just to trap Zorro. We should take the offensive."

"You're sure you can ride?" Victoria asked.

"I can do anything," Diego assured her. "I can also come stay at the tavern tonight." When her eyes widened, he kissed her again quickly. "Amanda was wanting to come, too. I'll take the room at the end of the hall. I want to be there in case Ignacio tries anything."

"So you're going to be living at the tavern when this afternoon you said I was supposed to be making the hacienda my home."

"Or you could move in here. I didn't want to take you away from the tavern before you were ready," Diego's thumbs stroked over her cheeks and his fingers brushed through her hair. "I could move into a guest room. That way you can get comfortable in my room. Our room. Like Teresa says… I want you to have it the way you want."

Victoria smiled. "I think I'd like that. We can stay at the tavern tonight. Maybe Zorro can come tell me I'm crazy for marrying Diego tomorrow."

"You sounded a little too happy when you said that," Diego worried. "Tomorrow is church. We can do it Monday."

"And your father and Rafael and Sebastian will be there, right?" Victoria tightened her grip on the lapels of his jacket to emphasize her point of having backup.

"Victoria, if it will make you feel better, I'll fill the tavern with men from the ranch. Mendoza can make sure no soldiers are there." Diego rubbed the tension out of her shoulders. "DeSoto won't even know I'm in the tavern, but he'll hear about it from everyone."

He bent to kiss her but she pulled away before he was satisfied. He'd never be satisfied. "My toes are cold. I need my shoes so we can go say goodbye to our guests."

Diego leered at her and took a step back. His hands trailed down her legs until he held her feet, and Victoria sighed as the heat from his hands pressed away the stiffness. When his hands started wandering up her calves, she gently kicked him away. "My shoes!"

Diego grabbed one of her feet and ran a finger lightly up the bottom, making her squeal before turning to search for her shoes on the dark ground. He turned sharply back to her when she squealed again, then was tempted to throw her shoe at Sebastian for sneaking up behind her. "How long have you been there?" Diego growled.

"Ohhhhh… Victoria, has Diego been misbehaving?" He grinned up at Victoria and leaned his elbows on the wall. "What would I have overheard?" He looked eagerly toward Diego.

Sebastian ducked when Diego swung at him with a shoe. Victoria caught it and slipped it on her foot. She held her hand out for the second shoe, then extended her leg when he held it away from her. Sebastian wrapped an arm around Victoria's shoulder and she relaxed back into him while Diego scowled. Diego didn't think it was funny, and he took his time putting her shoe back on her foot.

"Run away with me, Victoria. I will not steal your shoes," Sebastian promised. Victoria wrapped an arm around Sebastian's shoulders and let him help her down off the wall on the opposite side, both of them still laughing softly.

Victoria stopped walking abruptly when Diego leapt over the nearly five-foot-high wall and landed silently right in front of her. "I guess your leg is feeling better," Victoria grinned at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her up again, made sure she knew who she was marrying and held her when she wasn't quite steady on her feet after.

"You were saying, Sebastian?" Diego grinned smugly at his friend. Victoria pulled his collar until he bent to her level, and gave him a look that told him he was in trouble. He grinned demurely and straightened his collar when she released her grip on him.

Diego frowned, confused when Victoria took Sebastian's arm instead of his and started meandering back to the hacienda. "So Sebastian, Helena says she enjoyed dancing with you." Diego laughed himself when Sebastian turned a pleading look back at Diego. He caught up to Victoria and took her other arm, happy to let her continue her interrogation.

Zzz

Author's Note 2: Hope you liked it. Click the little blue button if you are so inclined. I have some more stories planned and I want to always improve if you have suggestions (or story ideas). Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	34. Chapter 34

Author's Note: So Sebastian isn't cooperating with the finale I can't decide on. The simplest things in my head are the hardest things to get on paper. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and encouraged me. Just a little scene today, I hope you like it. If you do, let me know. If you don't, tell me why. Hopefully I'll get it finished this week. I know…said that last week. Real life has no respect for my writing time. 8-)

zzz

Word of the betrothal had spread like wildfire, and most everyone was talking about it by the time they arrived at church the next morning. The padre announced the match, and everyone in the church had looked around as if expecting Zorro to leap out of the shadows. No one was surprised to find the church surrounded by soldiers when they left, and people lingered expecting to see a show. DeSoto looked disappointed and confused as Victoria laughed at him and walked arm-in-arm with Diego back to the tavern along with half the town.

Victoria had dragged him into the kitchen and hugged him tightly, just as he had done before. Diego smiled and stroked her back while she trembled in his arms. As long as they held on to each other, everything would be fine. He kicked himself for being the fool once again in ever delaying this marriage, because Victoria could have been an actress. He chuckled when she pulled back to inspect him as if the alcalde might have wounded him in the brief verbal encounter without her knowledge.

Victoria enjoyed her last night living in the tavern. Alejandro and Felipe came to help close up, and with Sebastian and Amanda joining them they talked well into the night. Sebastian was thrilled at Diego's discomfort as stories were told and they concluded that Zorro had caused so much trouble in the tavern he'd probably broken everything in the building at least once. Diego thought about retiring early when they launched into tales of him falling off ladders and tripping on air, but Victoria's smile made all the embarrassment worth it.

Later, when Alejandro and Felipe had left and Sebastian and Amanda had retired upstairs, Diego and Victoria brought some blankets and pillows downstairs to get more comfortable. Victoria relaxed in Diego's arms as they talked about more private moments the tavern held for them. She grinned when he mentioned with great detail several men who had tried to win her affections over the years. She refused to dwell on the past, however. She did remember the magician who offered to show her the world. Diego had, too. She listened as he described windy moors, ancient monuments, and a city with rivers instead of roads. Victoria fell asleep in his arms listening to the soothing cadence of his voice. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to go see the places Diego spoke of with such reverence. The world didn't seem so huge and scary with Diego's arms around her.

Zzz

Diego sat back in the saddle on top of Toronado in the cave behind the hacienda. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed being Zorro. All was right in his world again. Well, it would be if Sebastian would stop snickering. Diego fidgeted with his hat and gloves, feeling his mask and watching Felipe to make sure he got the nod that everything was alright.

"How many times have you dressed up like this?" Sebastian asked from behind Diego's desk in the cave. "Isn't it hot? What do you do with that whip?"

"Shouldn't you be leaving by now? You're supposed to be in the tavern with Mendoza and our fathers."

Sebastian took his feet off the desk and stood. "Alright, I'll go. I should leave you to your alcalde after you ruined my suit." Sebastian straightened his current suit and waved at Felipe. "Come on, Felipe, let's go set up a safety net for Señor Zorro."

"You're not funny!" Zorro shouted after his still-laughing friend as they left through the hacienda. He led Toronado out of the cave. Once he could sit up straight again, he made sure he could put both legs into the stirrups if he had to. The plan was not to use them, but he wanted to be prepared. The pain wasn't so bad, so he was confident he could ride well enough to escape the alcalde's extra lancers. Mendoza was going to make sure he was the only soldier in the tavern, and his father had brought men from the ranch to both be witnesses and to be there if trouble arose. Esteban and several other dons would also be there meeting his father for lunch, so the alcalde would have many accounts of Victoria tossing him out.

Diego laughed to himself. He remembered the mischievous glint in her eye when she first brought it up, but now she was so nervous she probably wouldn't even yell at him. Time was short, though. The marriage was announced yesterday in church and at the party. Zorro, whoever he was, would have heard about the engagement. Zorro would be expected to fight for her, so he was off. He pulled Toronado to a stop as he watched Sebastian and Felipe riding along the road. Maybe he should be off at a slower pace. Zorro doubled back to the garden to pick some roses. Zorro would know that apologies were supposed to be accompanied with flowers.

Zzz

Zorro was tired of waiting. Hiding in the pueblo stables, he walked to the window again to look at the front of the tavern. Sebastian and Felipe had been outside when he arrived, a sign that something was wrong and he wasn't to come. What was the holdup? He looked around the pueblo, but didn't see anything amiss. He'd seen DeSoto enter his office, so he couldn't see why he couldn't get moving. Well, Zorro was a man of action, he was going to act. His leg felt fine. Right as he turned from the window, Sebastian and Felipe stood. Several soldiers filed out of the tavern. They talked and jostled each other like nothing was wrong, and Sebastian and Felipe went inside. Guess he found out what the holdup was. He mounted Toronado and headed to the back of the tavern.

Zorro smiled at Victoria when he slipped into the kitchen without her noticing. She had no idea how captivating he found her. Victoria had everyone eating out of her hand. At the party she charmed the caballeros and their wives. Yesterday, she threw a barbeque for the men and families who worked on his ranch. She talked cooking, held babies, even roped a calf when someone doubted she could do it. Everyone loved her. She was so beautiful and graceful as she moved around the kitchen doing many things at once, since she'd given everyone the morning off to be free that afternoon. For him. He was incomplete without her.

She was moving into his bedroom suite today. Heat flashed through him, but he pushed those thoughts out of his mind. He leaned against the counter, holding up his little bouquet of roses waiting for her to turn around. She turned and dropped a bowl in her surprise, and Zorro made an apologetic face. His lips formed the word 'sorry', but no sound came out. He pulled one rose out of the others and held it out to her. She smiled and took the rose, but he held the rest behind his back when she held her hand out for more. If Victoria took them all, the point would be wasted.

Victoria put her hands on her hips, but the mock glare she shot him only lasted a split second before her eyes got a scary glint in them. Zorro's face went lax when she threw a cup at the wall behind him and started yelling at him. Apparently she'd put some thought into his dressing down. So shocked at getting yelled at, Zorro had forgotten to move toward the curtain to the outer room. He stood there with slumped shoulders, holding his little bundle of roses in front of his chest as if they could protect him. Victoria simply grabbed his shirt, hauled him off the counter and moved him where she wanted him. She used her grip on his shirt to pull him toward her for an all-to-brief kiss on the lips. She released his shirt, calmly put both hands on his chest and put all her weight into pushing him out of her kitchen. Still poleaxed from the yelling and the touch of her lips, Zorro was easily knocked off his feet, and he managed to continue the fall until he landed among friends.

The tavern was silent, obviously from listening to the crashes and yelling in the kitchen. No one moved for a moment and Zorro looked down at the flowers in his hand as if his world had just turned upside down. Mendoza and Felipe stood and helped Zorro to his feet to spare his leg. Zorro stared at the closed curtain separating him from the kitchen for a moment, then took a step toward it.

Alejandro stepped in front of him and put a hand on his wrinkled shirt to stop his progress. Zorro stood straighter and smoothed himself out while Alejandro composed himself. He hadn't seen his son in the outfit since the day he'd fallen through the bedroom window. Don Esteban stood, too, and came to stand beside Alejandro. Don Esteban spoke in Alejandro's silence. "She's made her choice perfectly clear, Zorro. I think it's best if you leave before Diego gets here."

Zorro laughed scornfully. "Diego…"

Alejandro pulled the flowers from Zorro's hand and threw them over his shoulder. "Victoria has accepted my son's proposal of marriage. You surely know this yet you sneak in here to bring his betrothed flowers. Where were you when Victoria cried every day?"

"Don Alejandro, it was just a misunderstanding…" Zorro began.

"If it started that way, it's not now. You need to leave. And leave Victoria alone from now on." Zorro looked around the tavern as if for assistance.

Victoria threw open the curtain. Zorro didn't have to fake the frightened step back he took from his fiancé-turned-crazy-person. Victoria advanced between the two dons. "Mendoza," she addressed Mendoza over Zorro's shoulder, "will you show this jackal out of my tavern."

Zorro shrugged Mendoza's hold off his shoulder. "Victoria, you can't be serious about marrying De La Vega. Those things I said… I didn't mean them. I'm sorry. I brought you flowers…" he looked at the empty hand he held out to her and frowned at Alejandro. Victoria seized the opportunity to grab his shirt again.

"You think flowers make everything better? I waited forever for you and you left me! Diego has been more romantic in two days than you have been in two years. Leave," Victoria ordered with another shove toward the front door. When he still stood there stunned, Victoria advanced on him again and had to smother a grin. This was just as fun as she imagined. Zorro looked around at all the witnesses to his embarrassment. Though he thought it was going well, it still wasn't pleasant. He hoped Victoria never yelled at him like this for real. Was he deliberately getting married to this woman in ten days?

He looked back to Victoria just as she shoved at his chest again. Unprepared, his boot caught on a floorboard and he stumbled, all the way down the steps into the dirt of the street. Victoria didn't even wait to see if he was alright, she just sniffed and returned to the kitchen. She did grin at Mendoza's shocked expression as he passed her following Zorro out the door.

"Well, that was just… embarrassing."

Zorro sighed as he stood up. And they'd worked it out so perfectly. Zorro dusted himself off and turned to see Desoto mounted across the plaza, backed by soldiers also on horseback. They started to spread out but stopped at DeSoto's command.

"I don't remember inviting you to watch," Zorro said, brushing dirt from his clothes.

"Oh, but I've been waiting for you," DeSoto informed him. He pointed and Zorro saw men stationed on rooftops in all directions. "Their only task has been to watch for you in every direction."

"Ignacio, I'm touched you think of me so often," Zorro responded before whistling for Toronado. "Why didn't you stop me when I entered the pueblo fifteen minutes ago, then?"

"Curiosity?" DeSoto smiled. "I had hoped Diego would show up, but still…I almost feel sorry for you." Zorro took in the scene. All the soldiers clumped together, both roads unblocked. DeSoto would never learn. Sebastian was right. The man was an idiot. He whistled again for Toronado and heard an answering whinny.

"Sorry for me? So you're going to sit there and let me go?" Zorro asked.

"Now, I don't see that happening, do you?" DeSoto smiled. "But I might be convinced to give you a head start."

"Gracious of you, alcalde," Zorro said as he waited, walking in the direction of one of the pueblos' gates. He looked around for Toronado but didn't see him.

"Oh, I wouldn't say gracious." In the opposite direction, more soldiers broke out into the street. They weren't facing him, however, but were doing a perfect job of keeping Toronado away from him. This might put a crimp in things.

DeSoto looked back at the stallion which had no hope of reaching its rider. "Do you think this is enough of a head start?" DeSoto said, looking up at the sun. "I'd like to get started so you can hang before sunset. Has your broken heart mended enough?"

"What kind of chase would it be if I don't even get a horse?" Zorro asked, looking around the plaza. Several horses were tied up as usual in front of the tavern, but none of them were as fast as Toronado. He eyed the one closest to him, conveniently Dulcinea, his father's horse. He whistled a different signal at Toronado, and the stallion turned around and disappeared, many soldiers giving chase. He approached Dulcinea carefully for DeSoto's sake, and glanced back at the tavern as people started filing out hearing the commotion.

DeSoto laughed when Zorro took Dulcinea's reins. "That's Don Alejandro's horse. You might want to pick another." Dulcinea, of course, wouldn't mind one bit if Zorro climbed on her back.

He looked at his father. "Don Alejandro, it seems I am in need of a horse."

DeSoto pointed at Alejandro. "Help him escape and you will hang right next to him."

Alejandro held his hands up innocently. "How am I helping?" Zorro gave Dulcinea a soft click, hopefully quiet enough no one else heard, and the mare reared on cue.

DeSoto laughed. "No one can ride Dulcinea except for Alejandro. Just give up now."

The stirrups were too short, and he gave a brief thought to cutting the saddle off before getting on. Alejandro would have a few choice words for his son if he did that. Zorro smiled at the mare and hoped for the best before mounting and giving Dulcinea another click after he got seated well.

"You were saying, alcalde?" Zorro asked after Dulcinea reared again and Zorro managed to stay on. "Surely you don't think everyone is as horrible a rider as you? Shall we?" And with a salute to growling alcalde, Zorro took off.

Zorro should have cut the saddle off, he thought, as he wasn't gaining ground as fast as he should from the soldiers. It had been a long time since he'd jumped with Dulcinea, but for now there was no helping it. He doubted Alejandro did anything taxing with his old mare anymore, and Zorro felt bad driving her so hard. He spotted the fire he had set earlier, and headed towards it. He spoke encouraging words as he grabbed a torch from the flames, relieved Dulcinea didn't mind the fire. Moving the torch knocked the pot of fire over, spilling it across the trail behind him. The fire caught and crawled like a snake along the pattern Diego had drawn earlier to stall the pursuit. He glanced back to see some of the soldiers have trouble with their horses, and the soldiers in the lead thin out. He didn't have time for a long chase today, because Diego needed to appear in the pueblo as soon as possible.

"Just one, Dulcinea. Please have one good jump left in you," Zorro begged the horse as he approached the larger barrier he had constructed this morning. They had constructed this morning. Felipe, Sebastian, Alejandro and Rafael had been with him. They'd been with him in the tavern this morning, too. Zorro was not alone anymore, even if he wound up not retiring. He'd built the felled trees high because he knew Toronado could clear it. Dulcinea was a complete unknown. He gave in to the thrill of the chase because he had no choice, and Dulcinea leapt.

The torch landed in the middle of the barrier and the kindling caught as soon as Dulcinea cleared it. The fire would be higher where he jumped, which was the only safe place to get cross. He slowed Dulcinea and looked back when he heard pleasant sounds. Three horses had cleared the bushes before the fire caught, and DeSoto was on one of them. Or he was on one of them. Now, DeSoto splashed around in the river until he was able to stand up. Zorro saluted again, and went off to become Diego.


	35. Chapter 35

Diego was thrilled when he arrived back in the pueblo and saw no sign that the soldiers had returned to the deserted plaza. He'd been gone long enough everyone was probably back in the tavern talking about it. His father and friends would be there to make sure the talk was innocent. If something had gone wrong, he would have been intercepted by now. He straightened his jacket and tie after he stepped down from the cart, to make sure it looked like he spent more than thirty seconds getting dressed. He smiled when Victoria rushed out of the tavern and looked relieved to see him.

He heard heavy footsteps, and watched Sebastian come running out of the tavern after her. Diego eyed his friend, and more specifically the state of his clothes and a slightly swelling lip. "Sebastian?"

Victoria's eyes narrowed at Diego and she glared back at Sebastian for good measure. Sebastian wiped at his lip and straightened his shirt and jacket. "Good luck with that one, my friend," Sebastian said with a finger pointed at Victoria. Victoria rounded on him and he took several steps back as if she had talons and would to rip him to shreds.

"What happened?" Diego said as Victoria wrapped her arms around him. Her soft body and gentle hold released all remaining tension in his body from the day's activities. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

"He thought he could keep me in the kitchen," Victoria said. "I heard DeSoto," she whispered when she looked up at him, though they were still alone outside.

"And you beat Sebastian up to come rescue me?" Diego smiled down at her, and gently touched his lips to hers. Before he could get lost in her taste, he heard horses approaching.

Diego and Victoria took a moment to gain strength from each other before Victoria turned around to face the riders. She didn't step away from him, and Diego kept his arms securely around her, but the riders were not soldiers. Sebastian came to stand by Diego as the two strangers got off their horses, ready for anything until they were assured the ruse today had been believed.

Victoria straightened as she recognized her brothers, and Diego let her go when she bounced happily toward them. "Francisco! Ramon!" Victoria launched herself into Francisco's arms, and Diego didn't notice the other brother advance on him. Diego took a step back when Ramon stopped with barely an inch separating them, but he was backed into his cart and had nowhere to go. Sebastian placed a hand on the man's chest, but Ramon didn't move.

"You kissed my sister?" Ramon accused.

Sebastian pushed harder and the man finally took a step back when Victoria stepped between them and wrapped her arms around her second brother. Diego slipped out from the corner he was backed into and greeted Francisco without acknowledging Ramon's words. "Francisco, I'm glad you made it."

Ramon turned from Victoria and intended to go after Diego again, but Victoria jumped in front of Diego with her arms crossed. She glared at her two brothers, and Sebastian leaned back to enjoy the show when Diego shot him a harried glance. "What are you doing here?" Victoria asked.

Ramon and Francisco looked at each other. Ramon reached into his shirt and pulled out two letters. He threw them at Diego, which meant they fluttered aimlessly until Victoria snagged one. "That _baboso_ wrote to tell us we needed to come to Los Angeles right away." Victoria opened an envelope and turned to face Diego.

"You wrote to my brothers?" she asked quietly, glancing over the paper.

"I thought you might want your family here. I didn't tell you in case they didn't make it," Diego whispered and rubbed the back of his neck. He relaxed when she smiled at him. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down for a kiss, but Diego was still nervously watching her brothers. She laughed at him and turned back to face Francisco and Ramon.

"He did not mention anything about kissing you!" Ramon raised his voice and took a step forward. Francisco grabbed an arm, willing to wait for an explanation. Victoria advanced, too.

"I am allowed to kiss my betrothed. He wrote to you so you could be here for my wedding," Victoria grinned up at her brother.

"Wedding?"

When it looked like Ramon was backing down, Sebastian spoke up. "They're getting married Saturday. You got here fast, glad you won't miss it. The banns were just read yesterday."

Diego's mouth dropped open but Sebastian pointed at his lip. Maybe Sebastian hadn't matured as much as Diego thought.

Ramon and Francisco shared a look, then Ramon gently moved Victoria out of his way. Each brother grabbed one of Diego's arms, dragged him off his feet and started walking toward the alley beside the tavern. Sebastian loved the way Diego's eyes got huge and his hands floundered uselessly for something to grab on to. Victoria glared back at him when he chuckled. He wiped the smirk off his face and Victoria chased after the trio. Diego tried to reach out for her, but his arms were held awkwardly and his long legs were dragging on the ground tripping Victoria up.

Victoria chased after them, almost laughing at the scene herself. Diego looked like the old clumsy Diego before she found out he was Zorro. As they turned the corner down the alley, though, Victoria saw Diego's leg hit the tavern porch, and he lifted it delicately off the ground so it wouldn't keep dragging. She knew Diego could stop her brothers, but he wouldn't defend himself. He'd ridden hard today for the first time in weeks. His leg must be sore. She attacked Ramon as only an older sister could, and Diego fell to the ground as Ramon let go to protect himself.

Immediately, she changed directions and knelt beside Diego and put a hand to his leg. Sebastian grudgingly walked over to help his friend to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Victoria worried with a hand on his cheek.

"What? We didn't hurt him!" Ramon insisted. "Yet," he added when Victoria turned away from him. He smoothed his hair and coat from the aftermath of his big sister's wrath.

"No one is going to hurt him," Victoria ordered. "In the eyes of the church, he is my husband."

"He said the banns were just read yesterday," Ramon argued with a point at Sebastian. "A wedding Saturday. It's not right."

"That's my fault. The wedding is next Saturday," Sebastian admitted.

"And that makes it better?" Francisco spoke for the first time.

Victoria appealed to the older, more sensible Francisco. "I love him. And he loves me."

"Five months ago you were in love with Zorro. You cannot get married. I will not allow it," Francisco said calmly.

Victoria, Sebastian and Diego looked around the empty alleyway. Victoria walked up to Diego and he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Victoria leaned back into him, placed her hands over his on her stomach and angled her head when Diego bent to place his chin on her shoulder. His position clear and confident, Diego addressed them. "While I appreciate your help in Devil's Fortress, and yours in the plaza years ago, I will not allow you to prevent this wedding."

Ramon and Francisco glanced at each other. Ramon looked confused, but Francisco was examining Diego rather carefully. "I asked Victoria to marry me back in February. I told her who I was two months ago. I'm sorry for the deception, but Victoria's accepted me. We convinced the alcalde Zorro broke with her. The wedding is next Saturday."

"You're telling me that you are—" Victoria leapt away from Diego to cover Francisco's mouth.

"It's still a secret, brother," Victoria said earnestly.

Alejandro, Felipe and Rafael came around the corner to see what was keeping them. Rafael eyed Sebastian's lip and Sebastian tried to hide it. Victoria took her place in front of Diego again and smirked at the man when he turned to gape at her.

"Come to the hacienda, we can explain," Diego suggested.

"I thought we were heading to Santa Paula today?" Victoria leaned her head back on Diego's chest to look up at him. "You said you needed more than one day." He smiled at her, and even Ramon's glare didn't knock the smile off of his face as he looked back at her. "Gentlemen, you are welcome at the hacienda. We will be back tomorrow night."

"She's not going anywhere with you until you are married," Francisco ordered.

Victoria left Diego's arms again to pat Francisco not too gently on the cheek. "Francisco, there are some trunks up in my room in the tavern. You and Ramon load them into Diego's cart and take them to my room at my new home." She put her hand over his mouth. "And that doesn't require discussion."

Francisco glared over Victoria's head at Diego as Ramon did the same next to him. Victoria grabbed both of their jackets to pull them down to her level. "I'm happy. I want you both here for my wedding," Victoria smiled up at her brothers. "But this is dangerous and I'm scared. I don't need you causing trouble when we are already worried about the alcalde." She let Francisco go, and he straightened his jacket as he considered what she said.

She focused on Ramon, and eventually he dropped his eyes and wrapped his arms around his big sister. He turned with her still in his embrace and pointed at Diego. "You hurt her, you will die in agony." Victoria swatted the back of his head as she let him go, but at least now Ramon had stopped glaring.

Sebastian came to stand next to Diego and Victoria, watching the brothers have a serious but private conversation. "You're picking a violent family to marry into, Diego. Are you sure about this?"

Diego scooped her up into his arms. "Diego! Put me down!" Victoria cried.

"I'm positive." He tried to put her into the cart, but Sebastian had a point. It was like trying to put a cat into water. When she gained her feet again, she pushed Sebastian and Diego out of the way. She called her brothers to do her bidding and they followed her into the tavern. Now Ramon was smirking at Diego as he walked past. Diego tried to loosen his collar, which seemed to have gotten too tight.

Diego slapped Sebastian on the arm. "Come on, let's go see if we can help."

"Somehow I have the feeling Victoria will get more done without you there," Sebastian said when he didn't move from his spot by the cart. Diego watched Francisco and Ramon follow Victoria up to her room, and decided he could sit tight so he leaned back next to Sebastian.

They turned when they heard more horses approaching, and this time it was soldiers returning. Diego went out to greet them, or to greet Dulcinea. "What are you doing with my father's horse, alcalde? Have you taken to stealing horses so you can capture Toronado? Did she throw you in a river?" Diego eyed DeSoto's wet clothes.

DeSoto threw the reins at Diego. "Shut up, De La Vega. And where were you when an outlaw rides into town to try to steal your betrothed?"

"I'm welcoming a bride into my home today. I had things to do," Diego ignored DeSoto's glare. Dulcinea was tired, and Diego smiled when she pushed into his chest, not holding a grudge. He stroked her neck and checked her over before walking her back to join Sebastian near the cart. They both crossed their arms and legs, not a care in the world.

DeSoto growled at their calm appearance. He looked up when he dismounted and his boots made a loud squishing sound, but Diego and Sebastian had managed to muffle their laughter. He looked above the pueblo to make sure his aerial guards were still in place. The plan had almost worked today. It would work next time.

DeSoto disappeared into his office just as Ramon and Francisco came out of the tavern carrying a large trunk between them. Sebastian and Diego politely stepped aside as the brothers grunted and manhandled it into the cart. Ramon leaned against the trunk to catch his breath. "Thanks for your help," he offered, glaring at Diego.

"You're quite welcome," Diego smiled back.

Victoria stepped in between them holding up a bottle of wine, which she pressed against Diego's chest. Did the man have to taunt everyone? She gave Ramon a push so he remembered there was more waiting for him in her room, then turned back to Diego. "From Don Esteban," Victoria told him, "a betrothal gift." Diego's eyes went soft as he ignored the wine and took his real gift back into his arms.

"Are you ready to go to Santa Paula?" Diego asked her softly.

Her smile faltered a little, but she felt his arms around her and the love in his eyes. "Yes. Teresa says I should not pack much so I don't have much to do." Victoria closed her eyes and hid against his chest. "She says it will only mean more that I have to bring back."

"A woman who isn't enthusiastic about spending your money," Sebastian sighed. "A man who dresses up in black silk. This town is full of crazy people."

Diego and Victoria laughed as Sebastian went to Dulcinea and checked her over as any good horse lover would do. "I'm not going to Santa Paula with you," Sebastian said.

"What? Why?" Diego asked. Victoria left Diego's arms and reached up to straighten Sebastian's jacket when he stood. She smiled up at him, but didn't say anything. Diego looked at Victoria for an answer.

"I'm also going to stay at the tavern," Sebastian said as he found a place for Dulcinea on the hitching post. "If Victoria is staying at the hacienda with you from now on, someone needs to be in the pueblo to listen out for trouble," Sebastian ignored Victoria's fussing and Diego's question.

"I thought you were going to Santa Paula with us?" Diego insisted.

"Diego, leave him alone. He's probably having dinner with Don Esteban," Victoria grinned at Sebastian's blush.

Diego pulled her back into his arms and she looked up at him. "I can stand and walk on my own, you know."

Diego bent and picked her up again. "Now, why would you want to do that?"

"You two are becoming impossible to be around, you know that?" Sebastian groaned, ducking as Diego swung Victoria around and her feet came too close to his head. He was shaking his head as he walked back into the tavern.

"I need to go check on my brothers," Victoria ruffled Diego's hair. She was starting to wonder if she _could_ in fact walk on her own anymore. Since the morning of the party, he always seemed to have ahold of her. It was doing something to her center of balance. Whenever he wasn't holding onto her, she felt incomplete. She narrowed her eyes at him. It didn't seem to have an affect on him anymore, however. Maybe now that he'd gotten his kisses, he wasn't as distracted by her? She kicked a little and he dropped her legs, and this time she controlled her descent. She made sure her body touched every part of his as she slid down to the ground. She was thrilled when she saw his eyes darken and his body tense. Maybe he wasn't as unaffected as she imagined? Proud of herself, she turned to walk back into the tavern… but was drawn up short.

It took a moment for Diego to recover from the shock of Victoria pressing against him so intimately. She was blushing so much he knew she'd done it on purpose. He didn't let go of her arm, and bent before he tugged her back. He lifted her over his shoulder before she realized what was happening, and any protest died on her lips when his hand went quite a bit higher than her legs to hold her in place. He rounded the corner of the tavern and let her slip from his shoulder, using his body to press her against the wall when she was where he wanted her. "Are you having fun?" he whispered.

"I don't know," Victoria said when she managed to catch her breath. Her head was spinning, and she wondered why she never realized how much skin her blouse revealed before. Diego seemed to be fascinated.

He let her slip a little against the wall so he could look into her eyes. "We could stay if you don't want to go to Santa Paula tonight," Diego murmured against her lips. One hand left her waist to stroke a flaming cheek and he settled further against her.

"What? Why?" she managed to gasp. She couldn't breathe with him standing so close.

Diego leaned forward and captured her lower lip, lingering only a heartbeat before pulling away. Victoria followed when he pulled away after such an unsatisfying kiss. He relaxed and let her explore his mouth, but her tiny kisses at his lips and tentative explorations inside made him groan. Both hands came up to angle her face and he took her mouth like he dreamed of doing every second of every day. He broke the kiss when she started to melt into him and grinned at her. She narrowed her eyes at him and tried to cross her arms, but there wasn't any space between them.

"I wouldn't want to keep you from anything else you had on your mind," Diego said calmly.

Victoria huffed and looked away from him, and Diego watched her eyes widen as she considered what he meant.

"Victoria? VICTORIA!"

Neither looked away from each other when they heard her brothers come out of the tavern and start calling for her. When Diego heard footsteps on the tavern porch approaching the alley, he rolled his eyes and lowered her to the ground. Diego smiled when he heard arguing break out between the brothers, and he turned to see Francisco pushing Ramon out of the alley. At least he had one ally. Diego took Victoria's hand and started walking out of the alley.

He stopped and turned when she tugged at his arm. "I'm sorry," Victoria said as she looked up at him.

"For what?"

"For what I did. You're being patient with me and I shouldn't have…"

"Victoria, you never have to be sorry," Diego smoothed her hair out of her face. "I'm glad you're getting comfortable around me." He heard his name called angrily from several feet away. He smiled when Victoria shot an angry look at Ramon. He kissed her once more and wrapped an arm around her to walk back into the daylight.

"Ramon, you're going to have a very long visit if your face stays that red the entire time you're here," Victoria said as Diego helped her into the cart. Felipe came stumbling out of the tavern and leapt into the back of the cart. He grinned at everyone, king of his world. He motioned for everyone to hurry up. Diego laughed, glad Felipe was so excited.

"Diego, do you mind if we go to Santa Paula with you?" Francisco eyed his brother's scowl. "If _I_ go to Santa Paula with you? Ramon can stay here." They all watched as Ramon started to protest. Ramon saw that no one much cared what his opinion was. He flung his arms in the air and stomped back into the tavern. The four set off, and when Francisco and Diego reached the gate to the pueblo, they heard a rider galloping behind them. No one said anything as Ramon raced to catch up to them, then took his place several yards ahead of Diego's cart.

Zzz

Author's Note: Yes, that alley scene was shortened because I did start this story with a K rating. I also just started one I'll rate M so don't get too mad at her brothers for interrupting them. Do people like M? I don't know…

Also, her brothers are pretty generic in my mind from the show, so if I mess them up or if Ramon isn't younger or something please forgive me. I don't know how Santa Paula was an easy trip back in 1820, but that's how it was in the show. Also, don't look forward to shopping in the city cause I skip it…this story is too long to include shopping though I will refer to it. Thanks everyone for reading! Please review!


	36. Chapter 36

Author's Note: I will write Diego and Victoria shopping in another story. Definite potential there. But for now, everyone is back from Santa Paula.

Zzz

Teresa smiled as she hung up the last of Victoria's new dresses. She shook her head in amazement. "I can't believe this is all you bought," she told Victoria, who was on the other side of the room arranging some more of her things they were unpacking. The sun had set long ago, and Victoria wanted to get a few things organized before she tried to sleep. Teresa had taken her to store after store after she'd managed to separate her from Diego in Santa Paula. Victoria was glad to have found another friend. Teresa spoke of Spain often, but like Diego, she loved California now. She could be Victoria's mother, and Teresa seemed to think that idea was just fine.

Victoria was happy to let Teresa talk. Though it was late, she was way too wired to sleep. She was in Diego's bedroom. Diego had kissed her goodnight not ten minutes ago. He had been very thorough. "Think of me," he'd said as he left her to go to his temporary bedroom far, far away from her. At the time, she had thought that was an odd statement. Now, though, she didn't think she'd ever stop thinking about him. She didn't have to wash dishes. She didn't have to sweep the floor or even make up her own bed. All she had to do was think of him.

She heard Teresa laugh and looked over at her. She blushed when she figured Teresa had been calling her name for some time. "I think you and Diego are going to be very happy together," the old woman said as she reached up to kiss Victoria on the cheek. Victoria looked down as Teresa pushed something into her hands. She didn't remember buying this, she thought as she unfolded a shirt. A man's shirt. She looked around the shirt at Teresa, confused.

"For your wedding day," Teresa explained. Victoria still looked baffled. "Not for you, for Diego. It's one of the shirts he bought yesterday. I think it will look very nice next to your green dress." She placed a basket on the vanity next to her. "And I thought this thread would look very beautiful," Teresa said as she mentioned several different colors. "I didn't unpack a sewing kit from your things yet so you can use mine." Teresa didn't notice the shock or horror on Victoria's face as she said goodnight and left her new mistress alone to sleep off the long day.

Victoria stared at the sewing basket as if it held a snake. The bride was supposed to embroider her husband a shirt to wear on his wedding day. Her knees gave out and she collapsed onto the soft stool Diego had purchased for her this morning. What did she know about sewing? She picked up a soft ball with lots of sharp things sticking out of it. Well, she knew those were needles. She put it back, afraid to break it. She held up the shirt again, a beautiful blank canvas for a bride to show her love and devotion to her future husband.

She looked around the room. Diego had given her so much. She bit her lip, pressed her knuckles against the stinging in her eyes. _Show no fear_. She peeked into the basket again. Reached in and grabbed a pretty green thread. Picked up the pin cushion full of deadly looking needles. Well, she wasn't thinking of the bed anymore! She picked up the basket and the shirt and went to the chair Alejandro had given her, which she trulydid love. She set her tools on the ottoman Diego hadn't managed to break with his kick, and ran a hand down the fancy embroidery on the back of the chair. How hard could it be?

zzz

Ten hours later, Felipe knocked on her door. Diego was out fencing with Sebastian, but Mendoza had come to see Victoria. Mendoza had skipped the trip to Santa Paula at DeSoto's _suggestion_. Victoria had papers for Mendoza and Felipe knew they had a lot to talk about. He was about to turn away from her door, thinking she was still asleep, when he heard a crash. He knocked again but heard no sound. He opened the door slowly, concerned, but not wanting to intrude. He opened the door wider when he saw Victoria sitting on the floor in front of the fire. She was picking up pieces of a lamp, which probably caused the crash he'd heard. Relieved she wasn't hurt, he looked up at her face. Then he took a step back, in the way all boys and grown men are terrified of one thing.

Victoria was crying. Not soft, quiet tears running down her cheeks. Her face was red and splotchy, her nose was running and she clutched something in her hands that she was concentrating very hard on. She was also wearing her dress from last night. Felipe panicked. It didn't look like she had seen him. He could sneak away and go get Diego. He backed out of the room and closed the door. A second later he was dashing through the house. In such a hurry to find Diego, he ran into Mendoza full speed. They bounced off each other and Mendoza managed to grab the boy before he fell to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Mendoza asked. Felipe paused long enough to say Victoria was crying before he raced off again. Mendoza looked after the boy, then toward the hall he'd come from. He set his hat down on a table and went to find Victoria.

He knocked on a door and crept inside when he heard a miserable answer. Victoria was definitely crying. Yes, he was a man, and yes, it did terrify him. But Victoria had changed his life. Or she was planning to, because she was going to give him a living outside of the army. He approached her slowly, as if he would a rabid animal. When she didn't attack, he sat down on the floor next to her. He waited while Victoria tried to collect herself. It looked like she was crying over her sewing. He didn't think she was the type to cry over a few needle sticks, so he looked at her oddly. When Victoria saw his frightened face, she laughed.

"Oh, Mendoza, what am I going to do?" Then she put her project against her face and started crying again.

Mendoza pulled the fabric away from her face. "Whatever we are going to do, stop crying on the shirt. You don't want to ruin your pretty stitches." Mendoza tugged until she released the fabric. He held it up. A man's shirt. Ah. He looked at the stitching and cringed. He composed himself, but Victoria had seen his face.

"It's already ruined," Victoria sighed miserably. "What do I know about embroidery? You've seen the clothes Diego wears… I can't—"

"Victoria!" Mendoza cut her off, his mouth dropped open in shock. She was so stunned by his exclamation she froze, then wiped her face on a handkerchief he handed to her. She leaned back against the vanity in defeat.

"I know. Have you ever seen something so horrible?"

"The Victoria Escalante I know does not give up. What is all this crying about?"

"Mendoza, do you see this?" She grabbed at the shirt he was holding and pointed at her juvenile attempt at stitching.

Mendoza looked, too. "Yes, I see it. What I cannot believe is you sitting here crying like a little girl!" Victoria wasn't expecting to get scolded this morning, and her eyes narrowed.

Mendoza smiled. "That's better."

Mendoza pushed her hands away from the place they gripped the fabric and rearranged his own grip to show her the stitches properly. "Now you see here? You don't want to use this much thread. You see the big hole it left?"

Mendoza chuckled at her vehement _yes_.

"And see here where the shirt is wrinkled?" He ran a thumb over the puckers, and told her to hush when she groaned. "You just pulled the thread too tight. And for this fine of cotton you should use a smaller needle. You need all your stitches to go one way, not all directions like this." Mendoza said, stroking another area of the fabric. When he didn't get a response this time, he turned to look at her.

"What?" Mendoza shrugged at her astonished expression.

"You know how to do embroidery?" she asked, clearly dazzled.

Mendoza settled himself against the vanity next to her. "Sure." Victoria laughed, but it turned into another groan. When she just stared off into space, bumped her shoulder gently with his. "Everyone cannot sew. Everyone cannot cook your tamales. What does it matter if you do not know how to embroider a shirt? If you want to do this for Diego, I can teach you."

"Where did you learn how to sew, Mendoza?" Victoria asked, defeated.

"I grew up in an orphanage. We made clothes to sell at the market," Mendoza said as he picked at a few of Victoria's stitches. "And see here, this knot is not right. But it is easy, I will show you."

Victoria turned to stare at him in disbelief. "Plus I had lots of practice with Zorro running around carving Z's in things. I do not mind so much." He folded the shirt, hiding the stitches and stroking a clean area of the fabric. "But you do not give up. You can do anything. Do not let me hear you say 'you can't' ever again, do you understand me?" Victoria smiled as he pointed a finger at her. "No wonder you had trouble. You need a hoop. I will go find you one. You can practice on this shirt, and I will get Amanda to steal you a new one. You clean up your face."

Mendoza stood, walked to the bowl of water and wet a cloth for her before walking toward the door. "Mendoza," Victoria called to him. When he stopped and turned, "Thank you." Mendoza smiled and opened the door.

They both gasped as the door was pushed in from the other side. Then Victoria laughed as Mendoza, easily a foot shorter than Diego, struggled to shove Diego out of the room. After some shouting and arguing, Mendoza was back in the room with his back against the door and an angry Diego on the other side of it.

The door vibrated against Mendoza's back and he smiled at Victoria. "Diego, you cannot come in. Go away!" Mendoza shouted through thin barrier of wood. The door vibrated again and he started to think standing between Diego and Victoria was not a very safe place to be—door or not! Victoria managed to get to her feet, and smiled as she watched Mendoza bargain for her privacy.

Victoria raised her voice to assure Diego that she was fine when the pounding stopped for a moment. Everyone held their breath when silence stretched.

"Mendoza, open the door." Mendoza cringed at Diego's tone, threw her the shirt he'd dropped on the floor in the scuffle, and opened the door as little as possible. After some more bargaining, Mendoza slipped out and she was miraculously left alone. Victoria looked at the shirt, balled it up and hid it in one of her trunks. Then she went to rescue Mendoza. If Diego killed him, she'd never get the shirt done in time for the wedding.

zzz

Author's Note: So I thought this would be a funny scene. Being the only woman in a family of quilters, I would understand Victoria's horror. Hope you enjoyed, hope you review.

So do people like M but not MA? Opinions? Guess my other story is considered MA. I didn't know there was a difference :) I'll edit it to post here, but I'm looking around for alternate places to post the full story. If you have any ideas, let me know.


	37. Chapter 37

Author's Note: So I'm warning you now. Don't get mad because this chapter ends rather…abruptly. If you don't want an abrupt end, don't read this chapter. Wait. This is just three short glimpses to set up the end.

This story ends this week, for good or ill. If I don't finish it tomorrow, it will be done by Tuesday night, I swear to you all. This story got away from me several places, I guess that's a beginner's mistake. I might even re-write it…but if I break it into different stories and delete chapters I lose the reviews, right? So I'm not sure.

Thanks to everyone who stuck with me. I hope you will take the time to let me know what they thought, or look me up on Facebook.

zzz

Mendoza tugged at his collar. His uniform wasn't so comfortable anymore. He looked around the pueblo which had become his home. He'd never had a home before he came to Los Angeles. He took a seat in front of the cuartel gates and watched as people walked around doing their business. Their business. He opened his jacket a little bit so he could pull out the papers Victoria had given him. He ran a finger over the blank line Victoria wanted him to sign. All the words made sense to him. Victoria and Diego had sat down in their library and patiently explained every paragraph. Victoria and Diego also asked questions, and they never made him feel ignorant or undeserving. Diego had even understood that it was a big decision, and said he had time to think it over.

"Mendoza!"

He turned toward the alcalde's closed door. The alcalde was a different matter. Mendoza carefully folded the papers and put them away for safe keeping. He stopped when Amanda came out to the tavern porch to talk to some customers. She waved at him and Mendoza couldn't help but smile. She had been married before, and still had so much love to share. She was a special woman, and Victoria was right. He was falling in love with her. She was so confident, but always listened when other people were talking. He'd had some pretty bad ideas when he'd started helping her in the kitchen, but she never made him feel bad or stupid. She found joy in the smallest flower or a huge cliff…she'd let him escort her to the ocean and they'd spent the entire afternoon walking along the rocks and talking. She took pride in a job well done but she said everything you experience—good or bad—is a chance to learn or to make the world better. She made every moment count, as she said, and he loved her for it. He had never met anyone with such a positive attitude all the time.

He jumped when his name was called again, and stroked a hand over his jacket where his chance rested. The alcalde would have a pen he could use. He loved the army. The lancers had been his family for twenty years. The army would be fine without him. Now he wanted to take care of Amanda. Maybe Amanda would like to see the ocean again tonight in the moonlight?

DeSoto sat down at his desk as Mendoza came in, and the sergeant apologized for the delay. Mendoza didn't get a chance to ask for a pen.

"You were in the tavern when Zorro came," DeSoto said.

"Si, alcalde."

"Did you even try to arrest him?" DeSoto sighed.

Mendoza sat down and thought about how supportive Diego, Victoria and Amanda were. Did he really want to listen to DeSoto say mean things about his friend?

"Alcalde, he was sad. Victoria wasn't very nice to him. She pushed him down on the ground. You cannot arrest a man when he's down like that."

"That's precisely when you need to get him, you incompetent fool! He escaped. Now we have to think of something else. I don't suppose you have any ideas." DeSoto sat back in his chair. "I doubled the men on the roof and moved them to new positions."

DeSoto stroked his chin as he eyed the wanted poster with Zorro's face on it. "Is it true he came to apologize?" DeSoto looked back to Mendoza when he got no response. He sat up happily when Mendoza carefully nodded. "But that's good, don't you see? It means he still cares for her."

Mendoza looked up at the alcalde with wide eyes, his heart sinking. "But Victoria is getting married. She is living at the De La Vega hacienda now. What does that matter?"

DeSoto narrowed his eyes at his sergeant. "You've spent a lot of time at the tavern recently. Maybe you don't care about catching Zorro anymore. Feel bad for him, Sergeant? Think he should be pardoned?"

Mendoza rubbed at a dull ache in his chest when he saw the suspicion in the alcalde's eyes. He took a deep breath and hoped he sounded convincing. "No! Zorro is an outlaw. I'm sure we can think of a new plan together. He is sad. He will be easy to catch now."

DeSoto watched the sergeant closely for several moments, and Mendoza forced himself to not look away. "Very well. Without Don Alejandro and Victoria helping him, maybe you're right."

"Or maybe he will leave," Mendoza suggested.

"One can only dream, Mendoza."

Mendoza thought of the papers in his pocket, and he agreed. Maybe all Diego and Victoria's trouble wouldn't be wasted though. They could just cross out his name and put Amanda's. He would not abandon his friends.

zzz

Amanda slapped Sebastian's hand when he reached underneath a towel to steal a cookie. She grinned at his reaction when he looked like an injured little boy again. Her grin didn't last, however, and she walked back to stand by the curtain and look out into the tavern. Sebastian stole a cookie anyway and came to put an arm around his aunt as he took a big bite. The tavern was slow at this time of day, but he saw Mendoza sitting alone over in the corner. He took a step to the side to look at Amanda's face.

"What are you doing in here guarding cookies? I thought you liked the man."

She was sorry now that she hadn't thought to hide her feelings. Sebastian didn't need to take on her troubles. "I'm not sure."

"Did he say something? He doesn't look too happy," Sebastian observed as the sergeant stared into his drink. No pie, no enchiladas, and he was staring into his glass not drinking. Sebastian had learned the good sergeant liked to eat and drink. "He's not eating?"

"No. He came in to ask if I knew when Diego was planning on coming back. I guess he went out to the hacienda to see him but he was gone. He wouldn't tell me what he wanted to talk about, though."

"But he's supposed to talk to you. I thought he liked you." Amanda shrugged. "Do I need to go make him apologize for something?"

Amanda smiled. "No. Something's troubling him. You're right, though. I wish he'd talk to me about it."

Sebastian gave his aunt a squeeze and headed into the tavern. Before he got too far, Amanda grabbed his shoulder and stole the rest of the cookie back. "I told you to leave the cookies alone. You haven't eaten lunch yet."

"So go make me some lunch! What do you think I came in here for? All you had for me was cookies. Really, Aunt Amanda. Look at me, I'm wasting away!" He ducked before she could swat him. At least she was smiling again when she went back into the kitchen. Amanda piled extra broccoli on Sebastian's plate for the cookie theft. She knew he'd eat it so he wouldn't hurt her feelings, though it was probably his least favorite food in the world. She also added two cookies. He was a grown man after all. So was Mendoza. She added two more cookies.

When she went out into the tavern, though, Sebastian and Mendoza were both gone. Alejandro and Rafael found her several minutes later, sitting alone at the table staring at a tray full of uneaten food.

Zzz

Diego enjoyed the breeze as he raced ahead of Felipe, Ramon and Francisco into the pueblo. Sebastian had been missing again this morning, and Victoria was being secretive lately. He'd taken her brothers out to play instead. He decided Diego didn't need the limp anymore so the cane was at home. He'd also left Esperanza at home. He'd rekindled his love of riding with Sebastian around all the time, and he hadn't been able to choose the more docile mare Diego usually rode when he left the hacienda this morning. He was already tying his stallion to the post in front of The Guardian office by the time Francisco, then Felipe and Ramon caught up to him. They'd all come to an understanding. Ramon understood that if he gave Victoria any more attitude, Diego would take him apart piece by piece.

Francisco had been impressed with some of the experiments Diego had shown him since his arrival. They had ridden around looking at caves and plants and made some things explode—they had a grand time. Somewhere in between all that, both brothers had wanted to test his steel. Just like in Madrid, he met every challenge with enthusiasm. Ramon's pants were a little dirty and he probably had a few bruises from Diego's enthusiasm, but they'd had fun. Francisco had spent the time learning. He'd already fought and lost to Zorro years ago, so he knew better than his brother. Diego was a good teacher, and had promised to fence with him again soon.

Diego was being himself more and more, and he'd started to worry that he wouldn't want to act at all, even around the alcalde. Somewhere along the line he'd gotten sidetracked from harsh reality when his friend had come to visit, but Diego had found a new resolve today. He was done living in fear, along with the people of Los Angeles. He had Ramon and Francisco, Sebastian and Rafael. Mendoza was on the inside of the military, and Rafael was secretly at the top of it. Alejandro lead the caballeros, Victoria was a leader of the people. He was also going to find Sebastian and tell him his time was up with whatever secret he was avoiding. He was done risking Victoria's safety, and there were going to be big changes before, not after, his wedding. Zorro was a part of his past.

So was DeSoto.


	38. Chapter 38

Author's Note: So three hours ago I was on the kitchen floor bleeding to death, but I'm posting anyway cause I promised and I want this story over with, as much as I've enjoyed it. Not really bleeding to death of course, but I sliced my hand up pretty bad and typing and using my oh-so-ergonomic trackball HURTS. Why don't right handed people ever hurt their left hand? Always the right! Hands are pretty important, aren't they?

So this is 40 chapters, and I think I will leave it like this, nice and even. The epilogue wasn't finished and I don't think I like it anyways. More later. This picks up immediately after the last chapter, and continues into the next because I didn't want too many words in one chapter because some people don't like that.

zzz

Speak of the devil, Diego sighed as he spotted DeSoto come out of his office. When the man headed across the plaza toward him, Diego considered getting on his horse and riding away. He was not in the mood to be agreeable. The reminder of Rafael and his wife had been keeping him up at night since the party. This man threatened everything, including Victoria's life.

"Diego?" Francisco shook Diego's shoulder, which was rock solid with tension. "You better calm down. You look ready to kill him."

Diego turned to his new brother, shook his head to dispel the angry haze which had began to cloud his logic. With a final glance at the approaching alcalde, he went inside and hoped DeSoto had another destination in mind. Diego proudly showed them his printing press and tried not to think about DeSoto. He gave them both pen and paper since they wanted to write something of their own for a special issue about their sister's wedding.

Diego didn't turn around when he heard DeSoto's boots approaching. To occupy himself, Diego dropped to the floor and crawled under the press. Surely he could think of something which needed tightening or cleaning so he wouldn't have to play nice with Ignacio. He heard Ramon greet the alcalde and tried to take out his frustration on his beloved machine instead of the alcalde who deserved it.

"Diego, have you seen Mendoza?"

"Why would I know where Mendoza is? He's your sergeant, you keep up with him." Diego's fingers slipped in some grease and his cherished machine took a bite out of his left hand for trying to mess with something which wasn't broken. He slid out from under the machine with a curse and took out a handkerchief. "Are you still here? Check the tavern. He's usually there if he's not with you."

"I didn't realize you had more guests. Quite the host you're turning out to be, Diego."

"I guess I have a lot of friends, _Ignacio_." Diego stood and looked around for some water, but it had been a week since he'd been here and there was none. Victoria had been the reason he'd come to town so often, and now the office looked dusty from disuse. "Francisco can you…" Diego smiled and relaxed since Francisco was already walking out to the horses to find some water. He sat on the front of his desk and concentrated on easing the tension from every individual part of his body. By the time DeSoto finished calling him a klutz, he'd managed to center himself again.

"And your friends are…" DeSoto eventually asked since Diego was ignoring him.

"Ramon Escalante, meet our alcalde, Ignacio DeSoto," Diego said. "He's Victoria's brother. He's here for the wedding."

DeSoto slowly reached out a hand in greeting. "Ramon? I thought Victoria's brother was Francisco…" He turned as Francisco entered the office with a flask of water. "You are Francisco Escalante." Francisco didn't look up as he poured water over Diego's hand so he could clean the small wound.

When Diego's hand was cleaned and wrapped, Diego stood and put a dull, lazy expression on his face.

DeSoto pulled at his collar because Diego's strange look was making him nervous. He looked at the two brothers. "For the wedding? You got here pretty quick. It's been a big surprise to people here that our resident bookworm has managed snare the feisty señorita."

Diego wondered what would happen if he punched the mocking smirk off DeSoto's face right now. Or told him he invited the brothers here because they were fighters and would protect their sister if things got dangerous. He didn't have a sword, but DeSoto wouldn't be expecting it. He could disarm the man before he recovered. He'd much rather beat on DeSoto than his printing press. He looked at his hand. The printing press was obviously more dangerous, too.

DeSoto took a step back, sensing something of the dangerous intent in Diego's mind. "Welcome to Los Angeles," DeSoto said as he backed out of the office.

Diego's eyes narrowed at the retreating man. That might have been the strangest encounter he'd ever had with the alcalde.

Francisco stepped to the door and looked after the alcalde. "That was odd." He turned back to Diego.

Diego went to the window to watch, too. "You're not here for the wedding. I'm afraid Victoria has distracted me with agreeing to marry me so quickly. I never imagined she would." He turned back to the brothers. "Don't look at me like that. The Alcalde's been quiet, hoping Zorro and Diego would fight. But my leg is better now. It's time to get rid of him. I need to find Sebastian."

"Diego, you're talking treason."

"No, I'm talking revolution," Diego said with barely a glance at Francisco. He walked back to his desk. "But it won't be a revolution, I don't think. The alcalde is a criminal, and he needs to be prosecuted as a criminal and sent back to Spain to account for his crimes. I've been too self-absorbed to do what I should have done a long time ago."

Francisco made a noise to cut Diego off when he saw the alcalde coming back. "Maybe he heard you."

Diego turned to see the alcalde returning with four soldiers behind him. "He couldn't have heard me from all the way over there. Felipe, go to the horses." The three remaining men sat down quickly and bent over paper and pen while Felipe slunk outside to listen from the sidelines.

Diego somehow managed to find his old persona and greeted the alcalde much more cordially this time. DeSoto was less cordial.

"Francisco Escalante…" DeSoto called, and the man stood up, followed by Diego and Ramon.

"What's this about, alcalde," Diego asked.

"Francisco Escalante, you are under arrest for being in league with the outlaw Zorro." No one paid any attention as Felipe took off on his horse.

Diego tossed his pen onto the table. "What are you talking about?"

"I read Luis Ramon's journal about Zorro," DeSoto answered. "Francisco Escalante came into town to join the garrison. He promised to capture Zorro. In the end he wound up fighting with Zorro and attacking the soldiers and the alcalde."

"That hardly means he was in league with Zorro," Diego laughed.

"It doesn't matter what you think. Arrest him." Two soldiers walked over to flank Francisco. "And while you're at it, arrest Diego, too."

"HA! What are you arresting me for?" Diego asked.

"For harboring a criminal." Diego took a step toward the alcalde but Ramon took his arm to hold him still. The other two lancers didn't look too happy at the prospect of arresting the caballero. He knew the soldiers, and he tried to relax because he knew they didn't want to arrest him. They didn't touch him, and Diego rolled his shoulders to keep himself from reaching for the alcalde before he turned back to face him.

"I didn't even know he was a criminal." Diego was glad his voice sounded even and calm.

"Diego, ignorance of the law is hardly an excuse." The soldiers pushed Francisco outside and Diego followed more sedately. Everyone turned when they heard riders approaching.

"Victoria, what are you doing here?" Diego asked as Victoria jumped down from her horse. All the revolutionary thoughts he'd been having hinged on her being safe at the hacienda, and now here she is in the thick of it. She brought company, too. He nodded to the twenty or so of his men who had ridden in with her. It looked like he was right when he thought she won everyone over. They all looked as mad as Victoria, and many had rifles in hand. He smiled briefly when she reached up to kiss him, then frowned as she turned her back to him to face the alcalde.

"What's going on?" Victoria put her hands on her hips and glared at the alcalde.

"Señorita Escalante, I'm arresting your brother and your betrothed. Don't make me arrest you, too." DeSoto said, as if he were talking to a small child.

Victoria grinned, looked over her shoulder at the De La Vega men. "You're going to arrest me?" She crossed her arms and her smile got evil. She looked at the two soldiers standing behind Diego. "I suggest you do not touch my husband." DeSoto glanced at the mob she'd brought with her and tugged at his collar.

"Why are you arresting Diego?" Victoria brought DeSoto's attention back to her.

DeSoto narrowed his eyes at the way she was talking to him. "He has been harboring a criminal."

Diego was the only one who noticed her shoulders relax at the charge. Then the woman actually advanced on the alcalde! "And what makes you think my husband will set one foot in jail?" DeSoto looked slightly uncomfortable. "You are going to arrest a man with royal blood because you think he was harboring a criminal?"

DeSoto floundered a moment for what to say. She didn't let him continue. She spoke to Diego though she still glared at DeSoto. "Diego, dinner is waiting. Everyone was relaxing and waiting for you to return for the barbeque. My men don't like being kept away from good food. We're going home."

"Diego is not going anywhere! Lancers, take him to jail. Tomorrow I might decide to let him out on bail." He turned away only to freeze when he heard several rifles being cocked.

"My wife seems to have made friends with my men." Diego smirked and wrapped an arm around his tiny wife who brought an army to save him.

"What's going on?" Mendoza raced into the middle of the growing crowd.

"Sebastian where have you been?" Diego asked, annoyed that Sebastian hadn't been around, curious about the soldiers standing behind him. Had Sebastian been arrested, too?

"I was just looking for you. What trouble are you getting into now?" Sebastian asked grinned at his friend.

"I hope you're not going to interfere," DeSoto warned Sebastian. "Diego and Francisco are under arrest. I'll even offer bail right now. Say…1000 pesos each. Then, Señorita you can take your precious husband home for dinner."

"Doña Victoria De La Vega, Ignacio," Diego's voice was gritty when he stepped up beside Victoria, put an arm around her waist and pulled her even closer to the little man who was the bane of his existence. "Say it."

DeSoto glared at Diego for several moments. "Fine, Doña Victoria, pay the bail and you may take your husband home. Otherwise anyone who interferes can join them in jail."

"You want to arrest a descendant of the King of Spain?" Sebastian asked from the sidelines.

Diego's withering look turned into a smirk and DeSoto's face started turning red. He turned to the soldiers behind Sebastian. "It doesn't matter who he is! If anyone interferes, shoot them." Facing Diego again, he straightened his coat. "I'm the alcalde of this town, and I will maintain law and order. You broke the law. Pay the fine."

"Is 1000 pesos the standard bail for such a minor crime as this?" Sebastian asked.

DeSoto rounded on him. "Stay out of this, or you'll join your friend."

"And what would I be charged with?" Sebastian stepped further into the crowd and Diego pulled Victoria away as DeSoto's attention was diverted. "I've done nothing wrong. I even paid your traveler's tax."

Diego looked around and saw Amanda and Rafael come out of the tavern. "Go to Amanda." When Victoria turned to protest, he squeezed her shoulders. "Please. We talked about this. This ends today. Go to Amanda, go inside and bar the door. Promise me."

"Diego," Victoria gripped his waist. No sword, no whip.

"Victoria, you knew this was coming. I need to know that you are safe," Diego pleaded. Victoria looked around at the soldiers, at the men she'd pulled off the ranch, at Sebastian. She reached up to smooth Diego's jacket and turned away from him. She held Sebastian's confident gaze, touched the arm of this man who had come to protect them, and went inside with Amanda.

"Now that you've lost your protector, why don't you send one of your men home to get the money," DeSoto suggested.

"No. As my wife has said, Francisco and I are expected for dinner. Or maybe I should tell my cousin the king that you are trying to extort money from me."

"Ha. The king. The king is thousands of miles away. What will you do in the mean time?"

Mendoza stepped between the men and went to Francisco. "You cannot arrest Francisco, Alcalde," Mendoza said as he pushed his fellow soldiers away and straightened Francisco's jacket. He stood in front of his friend's brother and tried to bargain with the alcalde.

Diego crossed his arms and glared at Sebastian during the interruption.

"What's that look for?" Sebastian asked, the picture of innocence. Diego decided now might not be the best time to give Sebastian a black eye.

They both watched as the alcalde directed his anger at Mendoza.

"What are you talking about?" DeSoto asked Mendoza.

"You cannot arrest him. You were not there," Mendoza faced the alcalde. "Luis Ramon was trying to shoot civilians just to get to Zorro. Francisco was doing his duty as an army officer to defend innocent people."

"That man," DeSoto pointed at Francisco behind Mendoza, "aided a notorious outlaw. Luis Ramon knew he was in league with Zorro. It doesn't matter if my predecessor made a mistake. Francisco shouldn't have gone against his orders."

"But now you are making a mistake, alcalde," Mendoza said miserably. "Francisco is only here for his sister's wedding. He is not in league with anyone."

DeSoto advanced on his sergeant. "Mendoza, if Francisco Escalante isn't in my jail in five minutes, I will have you up on charges. If he's not in league with Zorro, he will be found innocent at trial."

Diego joined Mendoza, exasperated. "There is no way Francisco was in league with me. That was the first time he'd come to Los Angeles, and he didn't even know who Zorro was before he agreed to capture him. And Mendoza is right. The alcalde was wrong, and Francisco is innocent."

Diego heard a strangled sound and he turned to see Rafael and Alejandro join Sebastian. His father's eyes were wide and he shook his head at his son. Diego shrugged. _What?_

Sebastian laughed and shook his head at his friend after a long silence. "I've been here two months." He glanced over as his father came to stand beside him. He pointed at Diego and spoke to his father. "Can you believe this? Two years of mystery. He attacks me if I say the wrong thing in an empty tavern, but he can say whatever he wants. Hardly seems fair, does it?"

Diego looked from Sebastian to Alejandro and Rafael. "What are you talking about?"

"He's as surprised as I am you just admitted you are Zorro," DeSoto looked Diego up and down. "Though I'm still having a hard time believing what I heard."

"What? No I didn't."

"That is not what he said," Mendoza told DeSoto as he edged in front of Diego. "He said Francisco was not in league with Zorro. That is all."

DeSoto peered around Mendoza to take another measure of Diego. Mendoza moved again to block his view. DeSoto straightened back up and glared at the sergeant standing in his way.

Sebastian chuckled again. "I think he's dumb, Mendoza, but I don't think he's that dumb." DeSoto shot Sebastian a glare, then turned back to face the wilting sergeant, who nonetheless stood his ground in front of Diego.

Diego silently asked Sebastian if he'd truly given himself away, and Sebastian nodded with a laugh. Diego scratched his head. "What did I say?"

"You said there was no way Francisco was in league with _me_," DeSoto repeated. "You. Zorro."

"I did?" Diego looked around. Eight soldiers and the alcalde, standing against his friends and his men armed to the teeth. Of course, standing unarmed in the middle of eight soldiers wasn't the best position no matter how many people were on his side. He shrugged and pushed Mendoza out of the way. "Ok, I did. Francisco wasn't in league with me." He grinned at the alcalde. "Zorro." He tilted his head and looked at Francisco. "Though I guess he is in league with me now."


	39. Chapter 39

DeSoto laughed, baffled at the scene. "How can you be Zorro?" DeSoto asked, confident in his position surrounded by lancers but still doubtful. Diego shrugged again.

"I asked him the same thing. Seemed a fool thing to do." Sebastian stepped towards DeSoto. "I couldn't imagine how he escaped capture or discovery for over two years. How did that happen, Ignacio?"

DeSoto clenched his fists and turned to glare at Sebastian. "Because the people in this town helped him. It's a little hard to place a ghost under arrest when everyone is on his side."

"And why were the people on the side of an outlaw? Is it so difficult to arrest one man? Surely it's not that hard." Sebastian put a pensive finger to his chin and turned to face Diego. "Lancers, arrest him," Sebastian said with an evil grin at Diego. Diego stared in shock at Sebastian when the soldiers all moved to surround him, this time two men grabbing his arms tightly and holding them behind his back.

Sebastian looked at the alcalde. "See? Easy. Now Zorro is under arrest." He couldn't supress his chuckle. "Surrounded by his friends."

DeSoto's mouth fell open at the sight of Diego struggling against the lancers. They held him firm, and if Diego truly was Zorro, a miracle had just happened. "I've got him," DeSoto whispered to himself. "Finally!" He clenched a fist in victory and took a step toward Diego.

"Not so fast," DeSoto stopped when Sebastian drew his sword and held it at Desoto's neck before he could get too close to Diego.

"You think this is funny?" Diego growled, struggling against the lancers who held his arms immobile.

"Yes, actually I do," Sebastian smiled at Diego. He savored Diego's expression for a moment before turning back to DeSoto. "You're under arrest, too."

"You can't arrest me, I'm the Alcalde of Los Angeles!"

"Not anymore." Sebastian didn't lower his sword when DeSoto took a step back in shock.

Sebastian held a hand out to his father. Rafael reached into his jacket and slapped some papers in his hand. "Boys. Why don't you ever grow up?" Rafael shook his head in astonishment. Confident in his son's abilities, he still had to disagree with his methods.

"This is a warrant for your arrest," Sebastian handed DeSoto the papers. DeSoto didn't get much of a chance to look at them as two men took his arms just like they held Diego. "You see what can be done with a little training? There's nothing wrong with your men. Show them how to do something right, and you can even catch a ghost." Sebastian nodded to Diego, who was busy plotting ways to dismember his friend.

Mendoza stepped forward to take DeSoto's gun and sword. "Commandante Andrés is the new alcalde," Mendoza explained to the protesting DeSoto.

"My father has the papers, but seeing how your hands are otherwise occupied, just take my word for it," Sebastian said with a grin.

"I knew it!" The men holding Diego stumbled forward as Diego took several steps toward Sebastian. "What have you been doing for two months?" Sebastian nodded to the two lancers holding him and they let him go. "What kind of game are you playing?" Diego rubbed at his sore wrists and told himself not to strangle the new alcalde.

"Everything isn't about you, Diego. But I can explain if you need everything spelled out for you. Later."

Diego lunged for Sebastian but lancers captured his arms quite effectively again. "And what is this placing me under arrest business? Let me go!"

"Why? I just placed you under arrest. Doesn't make sense to release you right away." Sebastian looked around, saw Diego's men grinning at Diego's struggles. He put his sword away when the soldiers he'd spent time getting to know placed chains on DeSoto's hands and feet. Mendoza happily stuffed DeSoto's own cravat into his mouth when he protested. He didn't have to listen to the nasty things DeSoto said anymore.

"You can't be serious." Diego struggled against the lancers behind him, but Sebastian had taught them well. A hold that he had taught Sebastian!

"Yes, I am. You're an outlaw. With a price on your head." Sebastian seemed baffled by his protests, but the laughter which kept escaping his lips only angered Diego more.

"You really shouldn't threaten the new alcalde," Mendoza interrupted Diego's tirade as he stepped close, shocked at the words coming out of Diego's mouth.

"Let me go," he growled, "I'll do more than threaten."

Sebastian grinned at the murderous look Diego was throwing him. "Mendoza, the man doesn't seem to like being under arrest."

Mendoza stepped in front of Diego. "Don Diego, you are under arrest, but it is not so bad." Mendoza put a friendly hand on his shoulder.

Diego glared at him. "You knew he was going to do this?"

"Si, Don Diego. Sebastian and I have been talking. I think it is a good idea." Diego almost got one arm free to swing at Sebastian and Mendoza took a step back.

"Maybe you should tell him what his sentence is before he tries to kill me," Sebastian said as he took a few steps back for safety.

"I won't just try, _pendejo_," Diego threatened again.

"Don Diego, stop fighting. You are not going to jail," Mendoza tried to calm his struggling friend. "Think of it as a service to the pueblo."

Diego took a step toward Mendoza, dragging the soldiers with him. "What are you talking about? I've been serving Los Angeles for years." He glared at Sebastian. "I'm getting married. I'm going to France with my wife."

"Yes. That's why we thought it would be a good idea for you to teach the soldiers," Sebastian suggested. "Before you leave, you can help me teach them to fight. It won't take long, as you see." He grinned at the men who held Diego captive. "You can still leave after your wedding, but the pueblo will be safer without it's protector."

Diego stopped struggling and looked at the soldiers surrounding him, who were looking at him with a sense of awe. "They seem to think you're some sort of a magician," Sebastian scoffed.

He relaxed his arms and turned to look at the men behind him. Cautiously, they released him with sincere apologies. "Are you really Zorro?" someone asked.

Diego stretched his shoulders and wrists, looked around at his captive audience. He still glared at Sebastian. "I taught you pressure points and you used it against me. I'm never teaching anyone again. Teach your own soldiers, Alcalde."

Diego turned away and but skittered back when Amanda pushed through the crowd to advance on him. "Diego De La Vega you be grateful." She turned on Sebastian when he chuckled. "And you stop acting like a child, arresting your friend. I'm ashamed of both of you!" She grabbed Diego's jacket and pulled him closer to Sebastian. "Now, shake hands. You are not under arrest and you will train the soldiers," she ordered with a jerk of each of their lapels.

Diego found Victoria smiling at him from the crowd. "Fine. A demonstration then." He grinned at Sebastian. "Sebastian gets the first lesson." Sebastian swallowed the lump in his throat and looked to Amanda for help, pointing an accusing finger at Diego, but Amanda left them to it. She went to stand by Mendoza and crossed her arms.

Rafael sighed at Victoria. "Don't have boys. They never grow up."

Diego heard, and decided Victoria had been standing too long. He swooped her up in his arms and swung her around. "We're going to have lots of boys. And girls. And they're going to be just like their parents." He kissed her soundly before setting her on her feet again and Victoria blushed when everyone cheered.

Rafael and Alejandro grinned at each other. Rafael looked over at his sister, who was blushing as she spoke with in hushed tones Mendoza. Alejandro shoved him forward.

Rafael approached Mendoza and his sister. "You always speak to your commanding officers like that? Tell them who they can and cannot arrest?"

Amanda took a step toward her brother, but Mendoza put a hand on her shoulder to hold her back. He took his hat off, examined the crest on its front which represented most of his life, and faced Rafael.

"I have tried to be a good soldier. I came to Los Angeles to defend the people. I do not want to disgrace the uniform. If you think I acted dishonourably, I will stand for my crimes. But Francisco was innocent. DeSoto—" Mendoza turned to face the ex-alcalde "—he did not always have the best judgement."

"Now you're defending this criminal?"

Mendoza sighed as he looked around at his friends. "Do what you feel you must. But know this… I'm leaving the army. I'm going to run Victoria's tavern. I'm a good man." He looked over at Diego and smiled at his nodd of support. "I'm going to ask your sister to marry me. I will take good care of her. She will never be alone again." He turned to the gasping Amanda. "I love her very much. And I will try to make her happy."

DeSoto finally managed to spit out the gag. "HA! Mendoza you're the most inept soldier I've ever worked with. You couldn't make anyone happy."

Diego saw the light dim in Mendoza's eyes and he came closer so he could put DeSoto on his knees. He picked the cravat off the ground and shoved it back into DeSoto's mouth.

"You are a good man." He put a hand on Mendoza's shoulder. "A good friend." Mendoza's smile started to brighten a little.

They both frowned when Rafael approached Mendoza and ripped the shoulder boards off one and then the other shoulder. Mendoza looked down sadly at the sergeant stripes he'd worked so hard to earn.

"Father, what are you doing?" Even Sebastian was surprised. He thought Rafael had started to like the sergeant. Nothing he'd read in reports or heard from the men in the past week had merited stripping Mendoza's rank.

Rafael reached into his coat and pulled out some papers he thrust at Sebastian. "Don't talk to me. That's your commission. I'm sick of carrying it around. You should have done this weeks ago." He glared at his son before taking another package out of his pocket. Everyone watched as Rafael took something out of the package before he tossed it at his son.

Rafael stepped forward, but Mendoza was still frowning at his stripes, which Rafael had just stepped on.

"Jaime Mendoza, in recognition of your valor and fidelity, and actions becoming to a soldier in the Royal Brigade, I hereby promote you to the rank of Sub-Officer Major."

DeSoto spit his gag out once again. "You can't promote him twice. And who are you to promote him?"

Rafael stepped forward and gagged him properly, wrapping it around DeSoto's head so he couldn't spit out the gag again. "I'm the emissary, I can do whatever I want."

He faced Mendoza again. "As I was saying. You are now entitled to enjoy all the rights, priviledges, and honors of that rank." He glared down at DeSoto. "And that rank is Sub-Officer Major, not Brigadier." Mendoza stared in shock as Rafael buttoned brand-new shoulder boards on his uniform. Rafael stepped back and gave him a small smile. "And …" He looked back at Alejandro with a sigh. "I guess the priviledge to retire and marry my sister. If you resign, you resign as a Sub-Officer Major."

Sebastian removed his Lieutenant insignias from the package and placed the rest of the insignia in Mendoza's numb fingers, then shook his hand. "Congratulations. You'll retire as the highest-ranking non-commissioned officer possible."

Mendoza looked around at his men as they shouted a cheer. Everyone erupted again when Amanda turned him around and kissed him soundly on the lips. Mendoza wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again, finally starting to believe that dreams can come true.

zzz

Author's Note: So yeah, this is probably cliche. I don't care. Nobody wears insignia on the show, and I used current Spanish ranks. Another minor thing. Hope you're not too disappointed though.


	40. Chapter 40

Diego looked around the dinner table at all his friends. He'd missed this. Sitting around a dinner table and talking with friends who knew who he was, that he didn't have to pretend around. He didn't have to make up excuses, play the weakling or listen to his father berate him about anything. His father and Felipe were leaving after the wedding for Monterrey with Rafael, and by the time they returned he'd be on a ship to France with his wife. He was even too happy to be mad at Victoria's brothers, who were sitting on either side of her so he couldn't even hold her hand. But he could look at her, so he'd let it pass for now. He'd be married tomorrow, and in 24hrs he'd finally be alone with her.

He wondered if she'd ride the Aerial Walk with him… or if he'd want to bother.

"I have to admit the ice cream is impressive," Ramon's reluctant compliment pushed Diego out of his daydream.

"The Americans have a few good ideas," Diego admitted. He leaned back to peak around Ramon. "Why don't you trade places with your sister now that we're done eating."

"Why? I'm not so sure I'm going to give her to you."

Expecting assault from Diego, he jumped in surprise when Victoria hit him from behind. "What? He's supposed to show us he can take care of you. He didn't even buy you a wedding dress. What am I supposed to think?"

Diego had to hand it to Ramon, he got out his words even with Victoria trying to shut him up. He might need to develop that skill himself. He laughed and shook his head at the bickering siblings and got up from the table. He was back a few moments later with two small boxes, which he placed in front of Ramon. Then he grabbed Ramon by his shoulders and tossed him out of the chair. He held his hand out for Victoria, and she calmly moved to the vacated seat next to him and ignored her brother's protests.

"You wouldn't let me buy you jewelry, but these were my mother's." Diego opened one box and revealed a string of perfect pearls.

Victoria reverently ran her hands over the necklace, and she smiled at Diego and then across the table at Alejandro.

Francsico swatted his brother on the back of the head. "Happy now? Here," Francisco pushed a small box into Ramon's chest.

Ramon grinned and turned to his sister. "I just wanted to give you my present—our present," he amended when Francisco nudged him. Ramon nodded to the other box with a smile at Diego. "He had the arras made special for you in Santa Paula, and the man had to show a lot of determination to convince the silversmith to do the job so quickly. He's a bit of a perfectionist, but he knows what he wants, and he gets it done. I know he will take care of you. These are from us."

Victoria cupped Ramon's face, happy to see he'd come around so much this week from his earlier objections to the marriage. She finally remembered the box and sighed over the pearl earrings with a dangling green gemstone which would match her dress tomorrow. "Thank you so much." She stood to hug each of her brothers and turned to show Diego. "I'm glad you're here."

"Since you're exchanging gifts, don't you have something for Diego, Victoria?"

Diego glanced across the table at Amanda, and wondered what Mendoza was looking so happy about. Victoria, however, pulled her hand out of his and took her seat again. She opened the box of tokens and studied them as if they held the secrets of the universe.

"Go on, Victoria." Mendoza leaned forward on the table.

"Diego, I'm sorry I don't have anything to give you," Victoria muttered dispite Mendoza and Amanda's encouragement.

"Nonsense," Diego said as he took her hand again and pressed his lips to her palm. "You don't have to give me anything, as long as you marry me tomorrow. That's all the gift I need." Diego felt the tension in her back and tried to get her to look at him.

Amanda and Mendoza began whispering to each other and Diego frowned at them. "Will you leave her alone?"

"No," Amanda answered before she got up from the table. Victoria heard Amanda and Mendoza leave the dining room and head down the hall and she jumped up to chase after them.

"Amanda don't!" She cried when she reached her sitting room to find Amanda searching in cabinets and drawers and Mendoza pawing through the closet.

"Mendoza what are you doing?" Diego's voice had an edge to it as he entered the room behind Victoria. "Why are you upsetting Victoria?"

Amanda kept searching, but Mendoza stopped to walk up to Victoria. "Victoria, what's wrong?"

"You can't give it to him," Victoria's frantic voice didn't stop Amanda's searching.

Mendoza took her hands in his. "You worked hard. There's nothing wrong with it."

Victoria glanced over at Diego, who was starting to get annoyed at being left out of the secret. "Victoria?"

They both jumped when Amanda made a sound of victory. "You threw it in the garbage?" Amanda tsked as she brushed off something wrapped in paper.

Mendoza pulled her towards Amanda and made her hold out her hands to accept the package. Mendoza scolded her when Victoria moved toward the garbage again. She stopped and stood still, holding the package to her chest and giving Diego a frightened look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Diego took several steps toward her. "What did yo do to her? She doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to!" Diego's voice was rising in volume.

"She did want to. She does want to, right Victoria?" Mendoza placed a hand on Victoria's shoulder and tried to pull her closer to Diego.

Victoria bit her lip as she looked from Amanda to Mendoza and finally up at Diego. She pulled the bundle away from her chest to stare at it. Amanda wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Victoria, what's going on?"

"I—" Victoria saw Mendoza's encouraging nodd and took a deep breath to speak without a stutter. "I tried to make you something."

Mendoza shook his head but Victoria didn't see it since she was still looking down. "Victoria _did_ make you something."

Victoria looked up at Mendoza, then at Diego. "I did make you something. But it's not very good. You don't have to—"

Diego stepped into her space, her gift touching his chest as he ignored it to cradle her face in his hands. "You made me something?"

Victoria couldn't stay worried when he grinned so happily at her. Just the simple touch of his hands on her face seemed to send strength through to her toes. "You don't have to look so surprised." Victoria pushed the soft package against his chest and he grabbed it before it fell to the ground. Diego's curiosity won out and the paper wrapping was discarded on the floor.

Victoria couldn't breathe past the lump in her throat as Diego ran a hand over her stitches in his brand new shirt. When she thought he'd spent too long examining it all too closely without looking up, she turned to look out the window. "I didn't have a lot of time to learn. It's not my fault I never learned to sew fancy stitches," she grumbled. "You don't have to wear it."

Diego touched the three long stitches which made up a simple Z on the collar. "Leave us." He glanced around when he didn't hear anything and smiled when he saw Amanda already closing the door behind her.

Victoria's face fell when she watched him lay the shirt down. She never wanted to disappoint him. Damn Mendoza for saying she could do this. Diego turned her to face him and his arms wrapped around her, but she kept her arms crossed in front of her. "I said you don't have to wear it," Victoria muttered, her voice petulant as she stared at his chest where her arms were smooshed up against him.

Diego released her, tugged at her arms until they uncrossed, then laced her hands behind his neck before embracing her again. "Of course I'm going to wear it. It's beautiful, just like you." Diego pressed his lips against her forehead.

"You don't have to say that." Shivers spread out from where his hot breath touched her skin and some of the tension in her body eased.

"I know I don't have to say it. I'm thrilled that I can say it." Diego's lips pressed gently over her eyes, sorry to feel the moisture there. "What did you think I was going to say? Am I that terrible?"

Victoria smiled and felt a little foolish. "No." Her fingers threaded into his hair and she smiled up at him.

"I love that you did this for me," Diego whispered in her ear. The rest of the tension melted into her toes and she sagged in his arms and forgot about the shirt. Ten minutes later, she'd forgotten her name.

Zzz

Author's Note: I hope no one is disappointed. I'm going to re-write this, post it as a different story with sequels. The characters got away from me and it got pretty crazy. I'm glad you stuck with it. I learned a lot, so we'll chalk this up to a beginning writer's error. Thanks to all your reviews which kept me going and gave me insight.

If you wanted to drop me a line and tell me what was confusing or what you liked, that would be helpful. I'm reading Stephen King's On Writing and he says his characters get away from him sometimes, too, so I just gotta keep reading to see how he keeps it under control. Of course, he can always edit chapter one, where mine is already out there! Almost 100 people at least load, if not read, my chapters the day they are posted, and I hope all of you take a moment to tell me what you think. That's such a bigger opportunity for feedback than any creative writing class. I know my writing needs work, so this is your chance to holler. If the remark is really pointing out something you hate, or just a typo I can fix, drop me a PM instead of a review please :-) I already bled once today, and my hand is still trembling. I'm not afraid to play the sympathy card apparently.

Thanks to everyone who kept me going through reviews, private messages and chat. Thanks especially to Klingonkitten who tried to reel me in. She wanted to see the demonstration with Diego kicking Sebastian's but, but I'm no good with fight scenes. Some other things might not be resolved, either, but I'm sure we know everyone lives happily ever after. This story could go on forever. I don't really want to add more to this story since I feel it's too messed up. New ideas will go toward new stories which I hope will be better. And I hope The Kitten will forgive me since I've already got her hooked on my next story.

I look forward to seeing you all on Diego's next adventure! And if I don't respond right away, this is the last typing I plan to do that's not required for quite awhile, but I will try to respond because I love feedback so much. And I'm staying out of the kitchen. Dangerous place!


End file.
